Jab We Met
by ayanavadg
Summary: Four people... one destony... many cities... true friendship... a lot of romance... full of suspence... [new plot] hope all like it...
1. Chapter 1

**Jab We Met**

 **Mumbai**

" gd morning.." said by a lady…

Man who sleeping peacefully on a bed become disturb & said- bas kuch der aur….

Lady(smile)- no way darling….ab uth bhi jao na baby…

man(irritate tone)- time kitna hua hai?

Lady(smile)- sirf 8 baja hai…

man quickly jump from the bed & run towards washroom…

Lady smile & said(low tone)- pagal…

After some time

man become ready & come to holl room to complete breakfast…

man (smile)- hi sweet heart…

Lady (tease)- aacha ji…itna late karke sweet heart bol rahe ho…. Maine kaha tha na jaldi soo jao..

man (naughty smile)- ab kya karu… koi hai hi itna hot ki dil chahata hai bas pyaar karte hi rahu….

Lady(smile)- bas bas ab chup chap breakfast karke sida bureau jao… waha tumhare intezar mein koi hai…

man just smile & busy to complete his breakfast….

Lady(smile)- vajse kabhi kabhi darr lagta hai..kahi uski khubsuraati mein aake tum mujhe bhool na jao…

man (smile)- darling…aisa kabhi ho sakta hai ... aur kya tumhe muj per varosa nehi hai?

Lady come near the man& softly kiss on his lips & said(smile)- khud se zada hai… & both of them smile…

….. … …

 **Cid Bureau**

All officers doing their work silently..

Acp sir & Sachin discuss something in Acp sir's cabin…

Sachin(serious tone)- yani ki humhare Cid mein koi bererupia hai..

Acps ir(serious tone)- ho bhi sakta hai Sachin… aur aisa nehi bhi ho sakta hai…

Sachin(confuse)- matlab sir?

Acp sir(smile)- matlab baad mein bataunga…Daya kal aane wala hai..phir hum log baith ke discuss karenge…

Sachin nod….

Just then a man enter in bureau & all officers wish him…

All(smile)- gd morning Abhijeet sir…

Abhijeet(smile)- gd morning…

Acp sir come near him & said- well done my boy & hug him…

Abhijeet(smile)- thank u so much sir…

Acp sir(smile)- Abhijeet…I am proud of you… DIG sir tumse milne ke liye saam ko aayenge…

Abhijeet smile..

After that all officers congrats him… & all shake hand with him….

 **Cafeteria**

Abhijeet sit in cafeteria & thought something…

Suddenly he feel someone call him…

Abhijeet(low tone)- Daya..tu aa gaya…

Purvi (smile)- hello Abhijeet sir.. kya hua aap aise chup chap baithe kyun hai?

Abhijeet(low tone)- wo actually Daya ka yaad aa raha tha..

Purvi(smile)- Abhijeet sir..abhi main aapko ek gd news deti hu…

Abhijeet(confuse)- kaisa gd news…

Purvi(Smile)- Daya sir kal wapas aa rahe hai….

Abhijeet(happy)- really?

Purvi nod.. & Abhijeet quickly hug her…

After some seconds Abhijeet separate from hug…

Abhijeet(hesitate)- I am sorry Purvi…wo actually…

Purvi(smile)- its ok sir..i can understand… magar sir ye baat aap kisi ko mat batana..

Abhijeet(curius)- kyun?

Purvi(low tone)- kyunki sab ne socha hai aap ko surprise denge…

Abhijeet(smile)- to phir tumne mujhe bataya kyun?

Purvi(quickly)- wo to main aapki duk nehi .. & she become stop..

Abhijeet stare her …

Purvi(low tone)- bye sir..mujhe bureau mein kuch kaam hai… & she went from there…

Abhijeet stare her continusly … & a smile come in his face…

 **Next day**

Abhijeet doing some work on his computer.. then his phone start ringing…

Abhijeet (on call)- hello….

Lady(smile)- hello…can I speak with inspector Daya?

Abhijeet(confuse)- sorry mam..magar ye number mera I mean senior inspector Abhijeet ka hai… aap vajse kon bol rahe hai?

Lady(smile)- ohh to aap mr Abhijeet hai…mera nam Tasha Kumar hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- hello mam..nice to meet you… bataiye kya problem hai?

Tasha(smile)- humesha bas problem hi sochte hai na aap log..kuch aur bhi baate kar lijiye…

Abhijeet(confuse)- matlab?

Tasha(smile)- just kidding… actually baat to mujhe Daya se karna hai aur main uske sath hi karunga…uska ph switch off aa raha tha to uska best friend Abhijeet ko hi call kiya… aap plz Daya ko ph dijiye…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- sorry mam..Daya mission mein hai per wo aaj saam ko hi wapas aayega to tab hi main usse bata dunga.. bdw can I ask you something?

Tasha(smile)- sure handsome…

Abhijeet(serious tone)- Daya aapka kya lagta hai … I mean aap Daya ko kaise jante hai?

Tasha start laughing…

Abhijeet(confuse)- excuse me…

Tasha(laughing)- I am his gf… okk.. bye handsome.. & cut the call…

Abhijeet become shock & a word come into his mouth "what!"

Purvi notice all this ..so she come near him & ask- kya hua sir?

Abhijeet(low tone)- Daya ka girl friend hai aur wo mujhe bataya tak nehi?

Purvi(smile)- Daya sir ke girl friend hai? wow..kon hai wo sir?

Abhijeet(low tone)- koi Tasha Kumar….

Purvi(happy)- really? Wow aap jante hai ye kon hai?

Abhijeet said no…

Purvi(happy)- Mumbai ke bohot bara ek model hai… aaiye yaha(pointing towards her desk) uski photo nilkla hai newspaper mein…

Abhijeet(serious tone)- Purvi.. kaam ke time mein time newspaper par rahi ho?

Purvi(shy)- sorry sir..actually kal raat se bureau mein hu to thora mood change kar le raha tha..

Abhijeet(Smile)- agar kaam khatam ho geya ho to ghar chale jao….galti tumhara hi hai.. files complete karne wajay movie aur shoping karne chale geyi apna bf ke sath..ab karo pura raat bhar kaam…

Purvi (confuse)- aapko kisne kaha meri bf hai?

Abhijeet – kisi ne nehi kaha..maine guess kiya..kyun nehi hai kya?

Purvi said no…

Abhijeet(surprise)- really? Tum aaj ke zamane mein reheke bhi single ho? How it possible?

Purvi(smile)- single to aap bhi hai…

Abhijeet look at her & said(smile)- tumhe aisa lagta hai?

Purvi(confuse)- to kya aapka gf hai?

Abhijeet just smile…

Purvi come near him & said(serious tone)- sir..thik tarike se bataiye aapka koi gf hai ya nehi…

Abhijeet(smile)- isse tumhare kya?

Purvi(angry tone)- bohot kuch…jo pucha wo jaldi se bataiye…

Abhijeet(smile)- aacha baba nehi hai mera koi gf…actually kabhi waqt nehi mila ye sab sochne ka…per tum gussa kyun kar rahi ho?

Just then both hear a voice " kuch baat to jarur hai boss…."

Both turn & found Daya standing with a broad smile…

Abhijeet hug him tightly….

Abhijeet(happy)- aa geya tu… yaar bohot miss kiya tujhe…

Daya(smile)- I am also mis you bro… vajse tum kuch puch rahe the Purvi se…to pucho?

Purvi(try to stop Daya)- are Daya sir..aap aa gaye… kitni khushi ki baat hai..chaliye chaliye main abhi Acp sir ko ph karti hu & quickly went from there…

Daya smile…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- tune mujhe bataya kyun nehi..

Daya(surprise)- kya nehi bataya?

Abhijeet(angry)- ye hi ki you are in love…

Daya become dumstuck…

Abhijeet(smile)- kya hua bolti band kyun ho geya?

Daya(fake smile)- kaha? Are ye kaise baate kar rahe ho tum boss… tum bhi na boss….

Abhijeet(smile)- jo pucha uska sahi se jabab de..

Daya(try to change the topic)- are boss you know maine na hum dono ke liye ticket book kiya hai.. Srk ka naya movie Jab Harry Met Sejal… chalo na aacha movie hai….

Abhijeet(Smile)- us ladki kin am Tasha hai…am I right?

Daya down his head & nod slowly….

Abhijeet(fake angry)- to bataya kyun nehi….

Daya(low tone)- socha tha mission se laut ke bataunga… sorry boss…

Abhijeet(Smile)- chal koi baat nehi..ek kaam kar Tasha ko bhi bula le movie ke liye….

Daya(shout)- kabhi nehi..phir to movie hum dek hi nehi sakhenge…

Abhijet(serious tone)- yani ki Purvi sahi bol rahi thi… Tasha ek famous model hai….

Daya nod slowly…

Abhijeet(to himself)- ab maza aayega …

….. …. …..

 **End the first chapter… tell me how it is…**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here the next part**

Lady(on call)- hello… sab thik thak hai na?

Man(smile)- yaa..everything is just perfect…

Lady(smile)- isiliye multiplex mein aaye…

Man(Surprise)- tum mere picha kar rahe ho kya?

Lady(smile)- nehi to..bas shopping karne same mall mein aaya hu…mujhe picha karne ka jarurat kya hai..

Man(smile)- I love you…

Lady(smile)- I love you too…

…. …. …

"boss kis se baat kar rahe the..chalo interval khatam hone wala hai.." said by Daya..

Abhijeet(smile)- bas informer se…. haa chal..

… …. ….

 **Duo's house**

Abhijeet sitting on a sofa & watching tv…

Daya come near him & sit beside him…

Daya(serious tone)- boss you know aaj Acp sir se baat ho raha tha ph mein..wo kehe rahe the ki humhare Cid ko khatra hai…

Abhijeet(confuse)- khatra … kisse?

Daya(confuse)- pata nehi…sayed koi beherupia hai…

Abhijeet(serious tone)- aisa ho hi nehi sakta… magar yaar unko kaise pata?

Daya- wo unke khass informer hai na..usne bola..

Abhijeet nod..

Daya(confuse)- boss…ek baat puch na tha… boss ye ghar dek ke aisa kyun lag raha hai ki bohot din baad is ghar mein koi aaya..

Abhijeet(smile)- really? Are yaar to kya main bhoot hu..tu bhi na… aisa kyun lag raha hai tujhe?

Daya(confuse)- bas lag raha hai…aur do din se tum mere ph kyun receive nehi kar rahe the?

Abhijeet(fake smile)- wo main thora busy tha..

Daya(naughty smile)- Purvi ke sath…

Abhijeet(smile)- kuch bhi ha… aisa nehi hai yaar…

Daya(Smile)- boss ab bol bhi do usse… you know na wo kitna passand karti hai tumhe…

Abhijeet(smile)- I know yaar…but..

Daya(confuse)- kya but?

Abhijeet(smile)- Daya yaar..main kaise I mean mere dil mein Purvi ke liye kuch nehi hai…

Daya(smile)- ohh really?

Abhijeet just smile…

Daya(smile)- koi baat nehi boss..tumhe bhi ho jayega…vajse chalo kal main tumhe Tasha se milane ke liye le jarunga…

Abhijeet(smile)- okk..vajse ye bata Acp sir aur kuch bataya?

Daya said no…

Abhijeet(serious tone)- yaar…us Sandip ko yaad hai…

Daya(confuse)- kon Sandip?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- wo hi jo bomb banata tha….kaha hai wo kuch idea hai tujhe?

Daya- nehi yaar..magar itna saalo baad tum ye sab puch rahe ho kyun?

Abhijeet(smile)- bas aisehi…

…. …. ….

"darling tumhare yaad aa raha hai.." said by a lady…

Man(smile)- I miss you too sweetheart…

Lady(fake angry)- kaha ke sweet heart…mujhe abhi tumhare kiss chahiye…

Man(try to stop)- kya tum bhi..are its not possible…

Lady(angry)- mujhe kuch nehi sunna…I want you…

Man(fake angry tone)- Deveyanaaaa….

Deveyana(smile)- darling…isse kuch nehi hone wala…tum aa rahe ho ya main jau…

Man(quickly)- are yaar…aa raha hu…

…. …. ….

 **Purvi's house**

Purvi sleep peacefully on her bed… suddenly her phone start ringing…

Purvi(sleepy tone)- hello…

Man(hesitate)- so rahi thi kya?

Purvi(happy)- are Abhijeet sir..aap abhi call kiya?

Abhijeet(smile)- ha..wo actually.. Acp sir ka call aaya mujhe…hum dono ko kal Pune jana parega ek case ke liye… kal subha 9 baje main tumhe lene aa jarunga…

Purvi(happy)- really? Wow… (soon she manege) …I mean okk sir..

Abhijeet(smile)- okk gd night..

Purvi(smile)- gd night sir…

After the call..

Purvi(happy)- wow..Abhijeet sir ke sath Pune…great..Acp sir bhi na kabhi kabhi kamal kar dete hai..

Otherside

Abhijeet(to himself)- hmm so Purvi aur main Pune…great… ab tak to thik hai dekte hai age kya hota hai…

….. …. …..

"boss…kal der raat tak kisse baat kar rahe the? I am sorry but maine tumhare awaz suna…" asked by Daya who complete his breakfast…

Abhijeet(casually)- Purvi se…

Daya(smile)- oyee hoy… kya baat hai abhi se start ho gaya..aur kal kya bol rahe the ki tum kuch bhi nehi feel karte..

Abhijeet(smile)- Daya..kal sir ne bataya aaj hum dono ko Pune jane ke liye..isilye ph kiya tha…

Daya(sad tone)- maine to socha tha tumhe Tasha se milwane le jarunga….

Abhijeet(smile)- ha ha wo bhi mil lunga…2 din ka to baat hai…

Daya(smile)- okk as you wish…

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar Tasha se tera mulakat kaha hua?

Daya(smile)- friend ke shaddi mein…

Abhijeet just smile….

 **Flashback**

" I am really sorry madam aapko lagi to nehi" said by daya who badly crush with a girl… for this reason the girl fall down…

Girl(smile)- its okk..

Daya(Smile)- maine sayed aapko kahi dekha hai…

Daya's friend Raj come & said- bilkul dekha hai.. ye to famous model Tasha Kumar hai..

Daya(smile)- ohh right.. hi I am Daya Shetty…

Tasha(smile)- hi..nice to meet you sir..

Both shake their hand…

Daya(Smile)- aap jante hai mujhe?

Tasha(smile)- bilkul… Cid ka senior inspector Daya hai aap.. am I right?

Daya smilely nod….

Tasha also smile…

Daya(Smile)- to miss Tasha kya aap mere sath ek cup of coffiee pina passand karenge..?

Tasha(smile)- bilkul magar aap nehi agar tum kaho to..

Daya(smile)- okk.. friends?

Tasha(smile)- yaa sure…..

 **Flashback End**

"to ye hai mera kahani.."said by Daya..

Abhijeet(smile)- abhi pura nehi hua hai..chal thik hai..main chalta hu…bye…

…. …. …..

In Car

Abhijeet drive the car & Purvi sitting beside him…

Purvi(smile)- sir maine hotel Prince mein do room book kiya hai.. waha se hum saam ko police station chale jayenge…

Abhijeet(smile)- okk.. vajse Purvi abhi agar coffiee shop mein ruke to kaisa rehega?

Purvi(happy)- great.. chaliye..

Just then his phone start ringing…

" kaha ho tum..main coffiee shop aa chuki hu.." said by a lady…

Abhijeet(smile)- okk.. main bhi aa raha hu…

Lady(smile)- okk darling…come fast…

…

Purvi(smile)- sir aap kisi se milne wale ho?

Abhijeet(to himself)- haa tumhare maut se…

Abhijeet(smile)- ha Purvi mera informer se…

 **At Coffiee Shop**

Abhijeet & Purvi sit & drink their coffiee…

Abhijeet(smile)- you know Purvi.. ye case bohot complicated hai..magar phir bhi sir ne tumhe mere sath jane ke liye kaha..matlab smajhi ki tumhare upar sir kitna varosa karte hai…

Purvi(Smile)- I know sir…aur vajse bhi aap mere sath hai to main koi bhi kaam kar sakti hu… I mean jarur try karungi…

Abhijeet(Smile)- aur agar tum fail ho geyi..i mean tumhare vajse se ye case unsuccessful hua to?

Purvi(surprise)- aap aisa kyun bol rahe hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- just kidding…

Abhijeet(to himself)- agar tum is case mein fail nehi hoge to mera plan kaise successful hoga..aur phir tum to mujhe bohot chahate bhi ho… haha.. Purvi…just wait & see agge agge hota hai kya…..

Purvi(smile)- Abhijeet sirrr.. kaha khoo geye…

Abhijeet(Smile)- nehi kuch nehi…. Ek minute ruko main abhi aata hu…

Washroom

A man enter inside the washroom & quickly a lady start kissing him…

Man(irritate)- Deveyana..stop it..kya kar rahi ho?

Deveyana continusly kiss his full face…

Man(angry)- just stop it..

Deveyana(angry tone)- nehi rehe sakta main tumse dhur.. Abhi I love you… & again start kissing him..

Abhijeet(angry)- Deveyana just stop it… dekho aisa mat karo..agar Purvi aa geyi to sab plan khatam ho jayega…

Deveyana become slient..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- I love you too my love.. bas kuch din aur..phir Cid bhi khatam aur hum dono phir ek sath…

Deveyana(irritate tone)- haa thik hai..magar us Purvi ki pass zada mat jana…

Abhijeet(smile)- abhi tak to kuch kiya hi nehi usse….

Deveyana(quickly)- to kuch karne ka soch na bhi mat…

Abhijeet smilely nod…

Deveyana(Smile)- you know aaj raat sayed humhare plan ke first step pura hone wala hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- ha pata hai.. ab bas ekbar Purvi humhare jaal mein fas jay…phir aayega maza…

…. …. …..

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is…**

 **Thank u all for yours reviewes.. & also thank u all silent readers….**

 **Thank u Luv duo ND Purvi, Kavi fan,cid duo fan, abhiii, sacchi, Dareya Fans.. for your review…**

 **DaREYA Fans- yes dareya are the second couple in this story… just wait & watch… Sherya's character come some chapters later…. Thank u for your review…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	3. Chapter 3

Here the next part

 **Cid Bureau**

"what is this Purvi… kaise hua ye sab? Tumhare koi bhi andaaza hai ki tumhare galti ke wajase mujhe kitna baate sunna parega hq mein.." angrily shout by Acp sir…

Purvi standing near him with down her face..

All officers including Abhijeet also present there..

Purvi(low tone)- I am sorry sir..

Acp sir(shout)- just shut up!..kuch bhi mat kehena tum… mujhe garv tha tumko leke …magar nehi.. tumhare wajse Abhijeet ko goli lagi aur wo Raka bhi vug geya.. tum janti ho na wo kitna khatarnak hai.. magar nehi… koi kaam nehi hota tum logo se… I am very disappointed with you inspector Purvi.. & he angrily went from there..

Purvi sliently stand there & some tears fall from her eyes…

Daya(console tone)- Purvi…don't cry..dekho tumhe thora dhyan dena chahiye tha… per tum fikar mat karo…

Frediex(smile)- haa Purvi..sir ko to tum janti ho…tum roo mat..

Abhijeet(to himself)- wah! Kya idea hai boss… chalo aacha hai first step to complete…ab thora sentimental dialoge bold eta hu… & he go near Purvi…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Purvi…I am sorry..mere vajse se tumhe daat para..mujhe dhayan dena chahiye tha… tum plz mujhe maaf kar do…

Purvi(teary tone)- plz sir…aap aisa mat kahiye…galti mera tha..main Raka ko dekha bhi tha magar usse pakar nehi saka…sir plz aap khud ko dosh mat dijiye…

Sachin(try to change the topic)- vajse sir ab to lunch time ho chukka hai…kyun na kuch khaa le…

Daya(smile)- yaar tum kabse Freddi aur Pankaj ke team mein join kiya…jo bhi ho boss idea to sahi hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- haa kyun nehi… chalo lunch kar lete hai…

Daya(low tone)- boss..actually main 2 ghante mein aata hu haa… wo actually..

Abhijeet(smile)- Tasha..right?

Daya smile..

Abhijeet(smile)- to wait kyun kar raha hai..jaldi jaa…

Daya nod & quickly went from there… all smile & go towards cafeteria..

Just then Abhijeet notice Purvi still standing in same position…

Abhijeet(to himself)- kitni screen creat karti hai ye ladki… job hi ho mujhe kya…

Just then Pankaj come near Purvi & said- are yaar Purvi chalo na…

Purvi(teary tone)- mujhe bhook nehi hai..

Pankaj(smile)- Purvi..tum bhi na.. are chalo na.. dekho udass rehe ke kya faida?

Purvi(almost crying)- magar yaar..maine to jaan buch ke aisa nehi kiya na…phir sir ne aise kyun data?

Pankaj(console tone)- Purvi..sir to hai hi aise.. tum chalo…

Purvi(teary tone)- sir kitne impress the mujse..magar nehi.. sab garbar kar diya maine…

Pankaj(Angry tone)- mujhe to Abhijeet sir pe gussa aa raha hai..unko pata tha Raka kitna khatarnak hai…phir bhi tumhe akela jane diya..wo piche se geya…mujhe to lagta hai ye Abhijeet sir ki chal hai…

Abhijeet who still present in hide position start angry on him…

Abhijeet(thought)- is Pankaj ko to…

Purvi(angry tone)- enough is enough Pankaj… bohot ho gaya… tumhe pata bhi hai tum kaisi baate bol rahe ho? Abhijeet sir aisa insane hai hi nehi…tum aisa soch kaise sakte ho? Main unko janti hu…I trust him.. wo kabhi mere sath aisa nehi karenge…aur sirf main hi kyun kisi ke sath hi wo aisa nehi karenge…plz Pankaj aisa baate phir baat kehena..

Abhijeet abackly hear all this… stare Purvi with shock expresion…

 **Duo's house**

Duo sitting in sofa & complete their dinner…

Daya(sad tone)- boss sir ko aise Purvi ko daat na nehi chahiye tha..

Abhijeet(low tone)- kitni qakin karti hai wo mujhe…

Daya(confuse)- kuch kaha tumne?

Abhijeet(quickly)- haa ye hi ki sir kafi gussa the aaj..

Daya(smile)- boss…ek idea hai mere pass…tum kal Purvi ko leke hotel spoon mein chale aao..main bhi Tasha ko leke aata hu..phir hum sab milke lunch karenge to Purvi ki mood bhi thik ho jayega…

Abhijeet(hesitate)- magar yaar main..wo..

Daya(smile)- come on boss..Purvi ko aacha lage ga..

Abhijeet(thought)- kis musibaat mein par geya… per aacha hi hai… second step start kal se hi karta hu..

Daya(smile)- are yaar itna kya soch rahe ho?

Abhijeet(smile)- nehi yaar kuch nehi….

…..

 **Next Day**

 **Purvi's house**

Purvi doing something in kitchen..just then doorbell ringing..

Purvi go towards door & open it..

Purvi(surprise)- Abhijeet sir….aap yaha?

Abhijeet(smile)- hi.. wo actually ander nehi bulaogi?

Purvi(shy smile)- I am sorry sir..aayiye na…

Abhijeet enter in her house & keenly observe all things..

Purvi(smile)- sir..baithiye..main khana bana rahi thi..lunch karke jana..

Abhijeet(smile)- magar main to socha tha aaj main aur tum eksath bahar lunch karenge…

Purrvi become happy & also surprise..

Purvi(happy)- really? I mean.. aisa kyun sir..wo … matlab..

Abhijeet(smile)- wo kya hai na..main nehi chahata ki mera dost sad mood karke ghar mein baithi rahe… isiliye socha aaj jab hum logo ki chutti bhi hai to kyunna bahar lunch kare.. so chale aaya tumhe lene… to kyat um chalogi?

Purvi happily nod her head.. Abhijeet also smile…

Purvi(smile)- sir main abhi ready hoti hu.. & go inside her room..

Abhijeet(thought)- humesha dost ko ki madad karna chahiye.. aur main to hu hi Purvi ka dost ..i mean dusman… hmm..jo bhi ho.. plan to successful hai abhi tak.. so miss Purvi aaj se aap kya kya kar rahi hai ye bhi mujhe pata chalega…

Abhijeet quickly fit a camera in her kitchen & also in her holl room…

Purvi come in holl room after some minute…

Purvi(Smile)- sir..i am ready..

Abhijeet who just fit the camera stand near her book self turn & become stunned….

Purvi wear a black saloar kamiz & looking so beautiful…

Abhijeet stare her continusly… & Purvi become blush…

Purvi(low tone)- sir…wo chale..

But Abhijeet continusly stare her..

Purvi(little shout)- sirrrr…chalee…?

Abhijeet(come in present)- haa..haa kyun nehi..chalo…

….

 **In Car**

Abhijeet drive the car & Purvi sit beside him…

Abhijeet(thought)- ye kya ho raha hai mujhe kuch dino se…. jab bhi Purvi ko dekta hu to apne aap ko rok nehi pata…uski khubsuratti bas dekte hi reheta hu… aur wo kitni trust karti hai mujhe… kya main thik kar raha hu uske sath aisa karke… nehi… god ye kya ho raha hai mujhe… mujhe mere focus se hilna nehi chahiye….. haa main Deveyana ko dhoka nehi de sakta…

Purvi(shake him)- Abhi sir…kaha khoo geye…

Abhijeet(become normal)- haa…main..main thik hu..

Purvi(complain tone)- kaha thik ho aap? Kab se puch rahi hu hum log konsi hotel jaa rahe hai..jabab hi nehi dete..

Abhijeet(smile)- sorry..wo hotel Spoon mein… Daya aur Tasha bhi aane wala hai…

Purvi(happy)- wow…that's so nice… thank u so much sir…aaj main bohot khush hu…

Abhijeet just smile & notice her sweet smile… again Abhijeet lost in her…

… ….. …..

 **At Hotel Spoon**

Duo & Purvi, Tasha sitting together & enjoy very much….

Tasha(smile)- really..aaj bohot din baad aisa maza aaya…

Daya(curious)- kyun jab main tumhare sath hota hu to maza nehi aata tumhe?

Tasha(smile)- Daya..tum bhi na… are baba…aata hai..magar aaj khush zada hi khush hu main…

Purvi(happy)- exactly…aaj main bhi bohot khush hu…thank u Abhijeet sir…

Daya(smile)- vai bah…plan kiya maine aur tariff Abhijeet ko… kamal hai Purvi…

Purvi(shy smile)- sorry Daya sir…actually aapko bhi thank u so much…. Aur vajse bhi Abhi sir ko thank u bolna aur aapko bolna ek hi to baat hai…  
Daya(smile)- haa bilkul…magar Abhi sir se thora zada hi impress rehene se pehele ye baat yaad nehi reheta kya tumhe?

Daya & Tasha start laughing.. Purvi become shy…

Abhijeet(smile)- wo..main zara washroom se aata hu.. & he quickly went from there…

Daya(laughing)- kamal hai..aaj to dek raha hu ladkiyo se zada ladke sarma rahe hai…

Again they start laughing..

Tasha(smile)- Daya…mujhe ek call aaya hai..main bhi abhi aata hu.. & she also went from there…

….

Abhijeet reach hotel's back side… & meet with a girl….

Abhijeet(angry)- what is this? Dimaag kharab ho gaya hai kya tumhari?

Girl(smile)- kyun kya hua?

Abhijeet(angry tone)- kya hua? Maine tumhe kya karne ko kaha tha yaad nehi kya?

Girl(smile)- senior inspector Abhijeet…mujhe sab yaad hai.. come on thora sabar karo… kabutar jaal mein fas chukka hai…ab bas usse shoot kar neka deri hai…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- to wo hi kab rahogi? Sab kuch pata chalne ke baad… tumhe pata hai na Daya kya cheez hai?

Girl(smile)- Abhijeet..tum nehi jante main I mean Tasha kya cheez hai…kal hi us Daya ka lassh tum logo ko paani mein milega…so don't worry…go & enjoy with your Purvi.. & start laughing…

Abhijeet(angry)- shut up…. Just shut up! Faltu ke baate baad karo..smaji? & he went from there….

Tasha smile & she also went from there…

A person also present there with hide position….

Pearson(smile)- good..very good….jo insane apna jaan se bhi zada pyaar karta tha Senior inspector Daya ko..wo aaj us Daya ko hi marna chahata hai.. great..interasting…. but Senior inspector Abhijeet tum nehi jante ki main kon hu… ye to pata nehi Purvi ki kya hoga magar Daya…hahaha…. Wait & see angry young man senior inspector Abhijeet….

 **In quails**

Tasha drive the car & Daya sit beside her…

Daya(Smile)- to batao kaisa lag raha hai drive karna..

Tasha(happy)- its amazing… thanks Daya… tumne meri swapna puri kar diya… & she kiss him lightly…

Daya(fake angry)- ye kaisa baat hua… main tumhari swapna pura kiya aur iske badle sirf ek kiss…its not enough..

Tasha(smile)- okk…tumhare swapna bhi pura karungi..pehele bahar to aao..chalo na waha us bridge mein chale..

Daya(smile)- waha jake kya karenge?...

Tasha(thought)- chalo to sahi..phir pata chalega tumhe..

Tasha(smile)- chalo na Daya..mera man kar raha hai…

Daya(smile)- aacha chalo.. & go with her..

 **Bridge**

Daya(smile)- to ab to tum khush ho…

Tasha(smile)- Daya..tum mujse bohot pyaar karte ho..hai na?

Daya(Smile)- khud ke jaan se bhi zada…

Tasha(smile)- to is pyaar ke liye apna jaan bhi to de sakte ho ..hai na?

Daya(confuse)- aisa baate kyun bol rahi ho?

Tasha(cruel smile)- kyunki tumhe to marna parega…isiliye…

Daya(shock)- what!

Tasha point her gun towards Daya.. & press the tiger…

"Dishoom"…..

…...

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u all for your reviews.. & also thanks all silent readers…**

 **Thank u abhi prerna, Luv duo ND Purvi, kavi fan, Asfa, abhiii… for your reviews….**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	4. Chapter 4

Here the next part

 **Bridge**

Tasha pointing her gun at Daya & press the trigger….

Daya close his eyes…& after some scondes feel that he become alive… Daya open his eyes & become shock the scenario…

Tasha fell down & blood continusly flows from her body…

Daya check her nerve & take a deep breth..

Just then he hear a voice…

"aap thik hai?"

Daya turn & see a young lady standing in front of him…

Lady(smile)- Sherya Chopra… Cid Delhi…

Daya(surprise)- aap yaha kya kar rahi hai?

Sherya(smile)- main to yaha se gujar rahi thi tabhi maine ye sab dekha aur aapko bachane ke liye isko goli mar diya..magar afsoos mar geyi..

Daya(low tone)- thanks…

Sherya(smile)- you welcome…vajse ek baat puch sakta hu?

Daya nod…

Sherya(curious)- ye ladki ke sath aap yaha itne raat ko kya kar rahe the? Aap logo ko dekke to lag raha tha ki aap log…

Daya silenty nod…

Sherya(serious tone)- I see… (then smile)- bdw…I am now your junior sir… I am reporting as a inspector Sherya in Cid Mumbai tomorrow…

Daya(surprise)- really? Great…. Nice to meet you.. & both shake their hand…

Just then Daya's ph start ringing…

Daya receive it & start talk with Abhijeet…

Daya(smile)- ha boss…

Abhijeet(surprise)- Daya?

Daya(soft tone)- boss…don't worry..i am totally fine… bohot kuch batana hai tumhe….us Tasha ke bareme…. & cut the call…

 **Deveyana's house**

Abhijeet become stunned after the conversation with Daya… Deveyana come near him..

Deveyana(curious)- kya hua? Mission successful hai na?

Abhijeet(low tone)- Daya zinda hai…

Deveyana(shock)- what!..how it possible…us Tasha se koi bhi kaam nehi hota…kaha hai us nalayek?

Abhijeet(low tone)- pata nehi..sayed Daya ko sab kuch pata chal geya hai…

Deveyana become shock…

Deveyana(teary tone)- ab kya hoga Abhijeet? Main..main tumhe khoo nehi sakti..wo to jarur ab tumhe mar dalega… Abhijeet bolo na kya hoga…?

Abhijeet(scar tone)- I don't know…wo ghar aa raha hai..main bhi ghar jaa raha hu.. & he quickly went from there….

 **At 2a.m.**

" pata nehi kya baat hai…ye Abhi ph kyun nehi kar raha?" tensely thought Deveyana…

Just then her ph start ringing.. she quickly recive the call..it is Abhijeet…

Deveyana(almost crying)- Abhi..tum thik to ho na?

Abhijeet(Smile)- I am perfect darling…

Deveyana(confuse)- tum khush ho lag raha hai?

Abhijeet(Smile)- of course… Daya ko Sherya nam ki ek cid officer baacha liya hai.. aur galti se Tasha ko goli mar diya hai…. ab na Tasha kisi ko kuch bata payegi aur na hi Daya ko kuch pata chalega…

Deveyana(happy)- great… ye to bohot aacha hua…magar phir Daya ko kaise marenge?

Abhijeet(cruel smile)- marunga to main jarur usse…sirf uske vajse se aaj mera behen mere sath nehi hai… usko to iska saza milke rehega…

Deveyana(Smile)- I love you Abhi…

Abhijeet(Smile)- I love you too darling….

…

Next Day

Cid Bureau

All officers welcome Sherya.. & Acp sir introduce her with all…

Sherya(smile)- sir main aapko wada karti hu main kabhi bhi aapko sikayet ki moka nehi dungi….

Acp sir(smile)- gd…

Cafeteria

Abhijeet come near Sherya who sitting with Purvi…

Abhijeet(smile)- thank u Sherya…

Sherya(confuse)- magar kyun sir?

Abhijeet(smile)- sirf tumhare vajse aaj Daya zinda hai… Daya mera sirf dost nehi wo mera bhai bhi hai…tumne mere bhai ke jaan bachaya..thank u so much Sherya…

Sherya(smile)- its allright sir…

Purvi(Smile)- haa Sherya..tum agar kal nehi hote na to pata nehi kya ho jata…

Sherya just smile…

….

Bureau

Purvi come near Abhijeet & said- Abhi sir…

Abhijeet(Smile)- haa Purvi bolo…

Purvi(hesitate)- wo actually sir aapko meri help karna parega…

Abhijeet(smile)-kaisa help?

Purvi(low tone)- actually sir parsu meri di ki sagai hai..wo delhi mein reheti hai…aap plz Acp sir ko mana lijiye na..wo to mujpe gussa hai…isiliye…

Abhijeet(smile)- aacha main try karta hu…

Purvi(Smile)- thank u sir..

Abhijeet(thought)- ye hi sahi moka hai…. is Purvi ko marne ka ye hi sahi moka hai….aur isse kisi ko saq bhi nehi hoga….great…

Abhijeet go towards Acp sir's cabin….

 **After some hours later**

Acp sir come near Purvi's desk who busy to complete her work…

Acp sir(serious tone)- Purvi…

Purvi(scar tone)- ye..yes sir..

Acp sir(Serious tone)- tumhe kitne din ki chutti chahiye?

Purvi(low tone)- sir ye karib ek hafta…. Wo actually sagai aur shaddi ke bich sirf kuch din ki farak hai…

Acp sir(serious tone)- to tumne socha kyun na Abhijeet sir ke jariye mujse chutti le lo.. kyun?

Purvi down her head & said(low tone)- I am sorry sir…

Acp sir(smile)- its ok…are didi ki shaddi hai to bilkul jana… aur ek hafta kyun kuch din aur le lo..vajse bhi itne saalo mein tumne bohot kaam chutti liya hai… aur haa age se dhyan rakna..okk?

Purvi smilely nod…

Acp sir(smile)- Abhijeet … Daya main jara hq jaa raha hu…. Tum log yaha dek lena..

Both nod…

Acp sir went from there…

Pankaj(smile)- chal Purvi tujhe to chutti mil bhi gaya..

Purvi(happy)- thank u so much Abhijeet sir… thank u so much.. & she suddenly hug him with extra excitement…

All become shock including Abhijeet…

Purvi quickly separate from the hug & said(low tone)- I am sorry sir.. & quickly went from there…

All start laughing…

Abhijeet(hesitate)- wo.. hai mujhe ek jaruri ph karna hai.. & he also went from there…

All smile..

Sherya(curious)- Daya sir..Purvi kya Abhijeet sir se… I mean…

Daya(Smile)- haa kuch aisa hi…

Sherya just smile….

….

Parking lot

Purvi come near her car & start smie..

Purvi(to herself)- god… main bhi na..kuch zada hi excited ho geyi…magar Abhijeet sir ko hug karna..wow…

Just then she feel someone touch her… she turn & found Abhijeet standing there..

Abhijeet(smile)- wo actually…main wo…main ye bol raha tha ki..kya tumhare sath main bhi..main bhi chal sakta hu delhi mein…

Purvi(surprise)- really? Aap sach mein jana chahate hai mere sath?

Abhijeet(smile)- actually… maine bhi bohot din se chutti nehi liya..to socha kyun na thora mind refesh karke aau… to kya main jaa sakta hu tumhare sath?

Purvi(Smile)- ek condition mein….

Abhijeet(confuse)- wo kya?

Purvi(smile)- aapko waha jake mere hum sab ke sath ganna aur dance bhi karna parega..actually mere pura family na bohot fun type ke hai… isiliye waha hum sab bohot masti karte hai… to bataiye raji hai aap?

Abhijeet(smile)- haa haa ye konsa bara baat hai… done..

Purvi(happy)- mujhe to pehele se hi pata tha ki aap bhi bilkul mere tarah hai… per pata nehi kyun humhesha angry young man look dete hai..

Abhijeet just smile…

Deveyana's house

" just shut up.. how dare you..tumne socha kaise tum Purvi ke sath itne din ek sath ghumoge?" angry asked by Deveyana

Abhijeet(smile)- try to understand darling… ye to sahi moka hai Purvi ko khatam karne ka… dekho you know na I love you..phir? Deveyana main bas usse marne jaa raha hu..aur kuch enhi..tum plz gussa mat karo…main tumse har waqt contract rakunga…

Deveyana(angry tone)- aur agar galti se Purvi se tumhe pyaar ho jay? Phir?

Abhiejet(smile)- main zindegi mein bas ek bar hi pyaar kiya hai..aur wo bhi sirf tumse … I love you..dont worry aisa kuch nehi hoga… believe me…

Deveyana(childish tone)- main bhi chalungi tumhare sath…

Abhijeet(Quickly)- dimaag kharap ho geya hai tumhare? Are baat ko smajho yaar…tum yaha reheke Daya pe nazar rakna… aur haa fikar mat karna…

Deveyana nod & tightly hug him…

Abhijeet also hug her & start kissing her…

They share a long passionate kiss… after that Abhijeet take her in his arms & go towards bedroom….

…

 **Airport**

Daya, Frdiex & Sherya come in airport to drove Abhijeet & Purvi…

Daya(low tone)- boss..ye hi sahi time hai.. Purvi ki di ke shaddi ke time mein Purvi ki ghar walo se baat pakka kar lo…

Abhijeet(smile)- haa haa..main to soch raha hu shaddi bhi kar lu…

Daya(Smile)- haa haa gd idea…congrats.. both shake their hands & after that start laughing….

Frediex(happy)- Purvi..hum sab log bhi aur kuch din baad aa rahe hai… wo actually… maine suna hai delhi mein bohot aache khana banta hai..to kyun na thora sa…

Purvi(smile)- don't worry sir..aap aur Pankaj ke liye special item hai..

Frediex become happy….

Sherya(Smile)- okk Purvi…bye enjoy very much…

Purvi(smile)- thanks Sherya….

Abhijeet(smile)- ab humhe chalna chahiye… okk bye…see you all soon…

….

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is…**

 **Thank u so much Luv duo ND Purvi, Saachi, abhiii, Asfa, Jayaabhi, Kavi fan.. for your review…**

 **Thank u also all slient readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	5. Chapter 5

Here the next part

 **Delhi**

 **Purvi's house**

Full house decorated with flowers …. Many guests present into the house… Purvi's family very much happy to see Purvi come to attend the marriage ceremony…

Purvi introduce everyone with Abhijeet…. All welcome Abhijeet…

Purvi's dad(smile)- are beta ji..aao aao….bohot khushi hua tumhe dekke…

Abhijeet(smile)- ji…

Purvi's mummy(smile)- beta aapna hi ghar smajho….khud maza karo..thik hai..

Abhijeet smilely nod…

Purvi's cousin(smile)- hi I am Naina.. aaiye main aapko aapki room dika deti hu..

…..

 **Abhijeet's room**

" kyun boss..kaisa lag raha hai waha?" said by Daya..

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar…sab to thik hi hai… bohot happy family hai… vajse tum sab ka baa rahe ho?

Daya(Smile)- bas 3-4 din baad…

Abhijeet(smile)- ohh thik hai…

After the call

Abhijeet(thought)- Daya aur baki sab 3-4 din ke ander yaha aa jayega….mujhe is 3-4 din ke ander hi kuch karna parega… haa magar sambhal ke sab kuch karna parega…

Abhijeet start to search Purvi..but Abhijeet not find her…

Abhijeet(thought)- kaha gaya ye Purvi..kahi per bhi nazar nehi aa raha…

Just then someone drag him…

Abhijeet(surprise)- Naina..tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Naina(Smile)- wo hi main aapko puch rahi hu..aap yaha kya kar rahe hai..? kisi ko dhoond rahe ho?

Abhijeet(hesitate)- nehi to…wo ..wo to main bas.. aise hi aas pas dek raha tha..

Naina(Smile)- wo..aacha thik hai…maine to socha aap Purvi di ko dhoond rahe hai… & start laughing..

Abhijeet(hesitate)- nehi..nehi wo ..actually haa…

Naina continusly laughing… Priya(Purvi's di) come near them… & said(curious)- kya baat hai tu itna has kyun rahi hai? aur aap ko koi takleef to nehi ho raha na yaha?

Naina(laughing)- nehi di… inko takleef to bohot ho raha hai… actually Abhijeet sir.. Purvi di ko dhoond rahe hai magar wo kahi dikhai nehi de rahi..

Priya(Smile)- wo..actually Purvi uski kuch dosto ke sath mall geyi hai kuch chiz karid ne.. abhi kuch der mein aa jayegi.. aap ko main bula lungi..

Abhijeet(Smile)- nehi nehi..aap ki sagai hai kal to aap ko bhi bohot kaam hoga jarur..to main usse dhoond lunga…aap fikar mat kariye…

Priya smile & went from there with Naina…

Naina(Smile)- Priya di..mjhe ab pura qakin hai ye Abhijeet sir ke sath Purvi di ka kuch chakkar hai…

Priya(low tone)- chup..dhree bol… tujhe kaise pata? Aisa nehi hai..

Naina(Smile)- aisa hi hai di… Purvi di aur Abhijeet sir ko kuch din aap bas watch kijiye..aapko pata chal jayega…

…..

Abhijeet become busy with others people with decorated the whole house…

Purvi'mummy come near Abhijeet & said(smile)- are beta..aap kyun kaam kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet(Smile)- its ok aunti…koi baat nehi… mujhe aacha lag raha hai….

Purvi's mummy smile.. & went from there…

Abhijeet again busy with others… just then he hear a voice" Abhi sir..aap mujhe dhond rahe the?"

Abhijeet turn & become lost to see Purvi… who looks very beautiful in pink colour anarkali… Abhijeet just stare her…

Naina slowly come with Priya & satnding some far away from there..

Naina(low tone)- dekha di..maine kahi thi na…

Priya just smile to see the secerio…

Purvi(low tone)- Abhi sirrr… sab dek rahe hai..

Abhijeet continusly stare her…Purvi shake him…

Abhijeet(come in present)- haa…ohh haa…wo.. haa main tumhe dhoond raha tha…

Purvi(curious)- kyun?

Abhijeet(again in dremy tone)- you looking really very beautiful..

Purvi become blush..

Abhijeet(again come in present)- wo…I am sorry…. Actually mujhe kuch puchna tha tumse…

Purvi(smile)- puchiye..

Abhijeet(hesitate)- wo actually.. main wo..main soch raha tha yaha ke sare place…I mean tajmahal se leke baki sare places ek din ghumke aau…

Purvi(Smile)- that's great..okk..jaiye..mujse puchne ki jarurat kyat ha?

Abhijeet(low tone)- actually main soch raha tha tumhare sath chalu.. akele main bohot bore feel karta hu…

Purvi stare at him… Abhijeet also stare her… both of them share a cute eye lock…

Naina suddenly come in front of them.. & said- are are aise kaise chalega?

Both of them become surprise & look at naina..

Naina(Smile)- are aap log yaha Priya di ke shaddi mein aaye ho..aur yaha aake aap logo ke romance start kar diya..its not fair…

Purvi become blush & quickly went from there….

Abhijeet look at Purvi… & he also slowly went from there..

…

Abhijeet come near Purvi who standing in balcony…

Abhijeet(smile)- I don't know ki tum nature view itna passand karti ho…

Just then she notice Purvi remove her tears…

Abhijeet(surprise)- Purvi..tum roo rahi ho? Whats wrong with you Purvi?

Purvi(teary smile)- nothing sir… I am all right…bas kuch yaad aa geya…

Abhijeet(Soft tone)- agar chaho to tum mujse share kar sakte ho…

Purvi(smile)- its okk sir…

Abhijeet(Soft tone)- you know ek kahabaat hai ki agar apna duk apna dost ke share karo to dard kaam hota hai… try karke dek sakti ho… kyat um mujhe apna dost nehi man sakti?

Purvi(soft tone)- nehi sir…main aapko meri dost manti hu..infact usse bhi zada kuch… you know sir ye aaj mere family ke sab log jo khush hai na ye dekke ki main Mumbai se .. cid se chutti leke yaha aayi hu..asal mein to ye log mere khud ke hai hi nehi…main to ek anath hu… bachpan mein papa ne mujhe unki ghar mein le aaye aur phir kisine ye feel hi hone nehi diya ki main is ghar ki member nehi hu… magar sir aaj bhi mere mama ji mujhe leke papa mummi ko bohot kuch bolte hai… aur bolenge bhi kyun nehi… meri vajse un logo beta mere bhaiya jo aaj yaha nehi hai..

Abhijeet(Surprise)- kya matlab?

Purvi(teary tone)- ekbar hum sab picnic mein gaye the phir main khel mein yitna busy thi ki mujhe pata hi nehi chala main kab main road mein aa geyi hu..ek truck bohot speed mein meri taraf aa raha tha aur mujhe baacha ne ke liye bhaiya aa geye aur phir main to bach geyi per bhaiya ko wo truck…. & she burst badly…

Abhijeet try to console her… he touch her sholder.. Purvi imidiately hug him tightly…

Purvi(crying badly)- mere bhaiya parai mein bohot aache the… doctor banne wale the wo…magar sirf meri vajse aaj wo nehi hai… mama ji bohot pyaar akrte the unko…mama ji bhaiya ko unke bête ki tarah dekte the…sir aaj tak wo kabhi bhi mere sath baat tak nehi kiya… wo kehete hai ki maine bhaiya ko mar dala… mujhe di bolte hai ki aaj bhi mummy bohot rooti hai bhaiya ke liye..magar mere liye khud ko sambhal te hai… aur papa bhi aaj bhi khoye khoye rehete hai…mujhe pata hai di ki shaddi ke baad firse wo log dipression mein chale jayenge.. sir aap bataiye na main kya karu…sir believe me main tab kuch bhi jan buch ke nehi k thi.. sir..plz..believe me.. & crying very badly…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Purvi..don't cry..Purvi..maine kaha na roona baad karo..tumhe pata hai tum roote hue bilkul aache nehi lagti..hasti huye hi tum aachi lagti ho… Purvi… ab jo hona tha wo to ho geya hai na… tum khud ko dosh mat do.. dekho… Purvi mere taraf dekho..(Purvi look at him)

Abhijeet(smile)- Purvi…mama ji.. sab koi bhi tumhe galat nehi samjte.. haa ye baat hai ki tumhare mama ji abhi tak us sagme se nikal nehi paye..per don't worry ekdin sab kuch thik ho jayega… believe me… tumhare mummy papa ke tarah wo bhi tumhe bohot pyaar karenge.. per ye sab kuch sochke tum roo mat…kal tumhare di ki sagai hai na..waha per hum dono milke bohot nachenge…ye hi promise karwaya than a tum mujhe bureau ke parking lot mein…kyun?

Purvi nod slowly…

Abhijeet(Smile)- ab thora sa smile karo…plz..

Purvi smile lightly…

Abhijeet(irritate)- aise nehi..vajse smile karo jaise Purvi Mahollta humhesha smile karti hai..

Purvi now smile broadly…

Abhijeet(smile)- that's like my Purvi…

Purvi look at him abackly..

Abhijeet(hesitate)- I am sorry Purvi..wo actually..

Purvi(smile)- thank u so much sir… aap ke vajse main ab better feel kar rahi hu…

Abhijeet just smile…

….

Abhijeet sit in his room & thought about Purvi…

Just then his phone start ringing… he receive the call…

Abhijeet (on call)- hello…

Lady(smile)- hi darling…

Abhijeet(surprise)- Deveyana?

Deveyana(smile)- ha kyun..

Abhijeet(smile)- nehi wo bas… tum batao kyun ph kiya?

Deveyana(confuse)- kyun ph kiya matlab? Main apni boy friend ph nehi kar sakti kya?

Abhijeet(smile)- are nehi nehi aisa nehi hai…

Deveyana(smile)- lets this topic..ye batao plan kaise chal raha hai?

Abhijeet(hesitate)- wo..haa..thik thak..

Deveyana(confuse)- whats matter janu… tum thik to ho na?

Abhijeet(smile)- of course darling…I am fine… actually thora tired hu..but don't worry Acp aur uska team aane ke ander plan successful kar dunga main…

Deveyana(smile)- that's gd… vajse I really miss you..

Abhijeet(Smile)- haa I miss you too…

Deveyana(smile)- okk tum aaram karo..bye take care… I love you…

Abhijeet (Smile)- I love you too…

After the call…

Abhijeet standing in balcony & thought- kitni ajeeb hai na Purvi ki parivar… that's just an accident…per phir bhi wo log… aur Purvi.. bureau mein kitni happy mood mein reheti hai… pata hi nehi lagne deti ki uski hasi ke piche ek dukh vari khannai hai.. aur main..main Purvi ko hi.. main nehi mar sakta Purvi ko.. wo pehele se hi itni dukhi hai..jaise bhi karke uski mood thik karna parega..kal raat mein bhi wo upset thi…aur aaj subah breakfast ke time mein bhi.. mujhe kuch to karna parega.. uski itni khubsuraat chehere mein khubsurat si hasi hi aacha lagta hai..aur kuch nehi…

 **At Night**

Priya & her would be Raj standing together… Purvi & Naina standing beside Priya.. Abhijeet & Raj's brother standing beside Raj..

Abhijeet notice that Purvi still upset..but try to show herself happy..

After some minute Priya & Raj exchange their rings & all clap…

Afterthat both of them sitting in a chair…

Raj's brother(smile)- bro..thora dance to banta hi hai..

Naina(Smile)- ha ha jiju…start kare..kyun..

Raj's dad(Smile)- haa bilkul..kyun samdhi ji aap ke kya khayal hai?

Purvi's dad(Smile)- haa kyun nehi…

Naina & others girls(happy)- yipeee…

Raj's brother & all boys start singing..….

Banno ki mehndi kya kehna  
Banno ka joda kya kehna  
Banno lage hai phoolon ka gehna  
Banno ki aankhen kajraari  
Banno lage sab se pyaari  
Banno pe jaaoon main waari waari

Then a man come into the boys group.. & start singing…

Ho..  
Banno Ki Saheli Resham Ki Dori  
Chhup Chhup Ke Sharmaaye Dekhe Chori Chori  
Banno Ki Saheli Resham Ki Dori  
Chhup Chhup Ke Sharmaaye Dekhe Chori Chori  
Yeh Maane Ya Na Maane Main To Ispe Mar Gaya  
Yeh Ladki Haay Allah Haay Haay Re Allah  
Yeh Ladki Haay Allah Haay Haay Re Allah

Purvi shock to see the man..it is Abhijeet….

Naina join with them…

Naina- Babul Ki Galiyaan Na Chad Ke Jaana  
Paagal Deewana Isko Samjaana  
Babul Ki Galiyaan Na Chad Ke Jaana  
Paagal Deewana Isko Samjaana  
Dekho Ji Dekho Yeh To Mere Peeche Pad Gaya  
Yeh Ladka Haay Allah Haay Haay Re Allah  
Yeh Ladka Haay Allah Haay Haay Re Allah

Abhijeet come behind Purvi & start singing - Lab Kahe Na Kahe Bolti Hai Nazar  
Pyaar Nahin Chhupta Yaar Chhupaane Se  
Pyaar Nahin Chhupta Yaar Chhupaane Se  
Roop Ghoonghat Mein Ho To Suhana Lage  
Baat Nahin Banti Yaar Bataane Se

Yeh Dil Ki Baatein Dil Hi Jaane Ya Jaane Khuda  
Yeh Ladki Haay Allah Haay Haay Re Allah  
Yeh Ladka Haay Allah Haay Haay Re Allah

Now Purvi become happy & she also join them..

Purvi - Mangne Se Kabhi Haath Milta Nahin  
Jodiyaan Banti Hai Pehle Se Sabki  
Jodiyaan Banti Hai Pehle Se Sabki  
Oh Leke Baaraat Ghar Tere Aaunga Main  
Meri Nahin Yeh Marzi Hai Rab Ki  
Are Ja Re Ja Yun Jhooti Muthi Baatein Na Bana  
Yeh Ladka Haay Allah Haay Haay Re Allah  
Yeh Ladka Haay Allah Haay Haay Re Allah

all start dancing including Purvi…

Abhijeet watch Purvi.. & smile..

Abhijeet - Banno Ki Saheli Resham Ki Dori  
Chhup Chhup Ke Sharmaaye Dekhe Chori Chori  
Babul Ki Galiyaan Na Chad Ke Jaana  
Paagal Deewana Isko Samjaana  
Yeh Maane Ya Na Maane Main To Ispe Mar Gaya  
Yeh Ladki Yeh Ladki Haay Allah Haay Haay Re Allah

Naina & Purvi drag Priya & Raj.. all start dancing… all enjoy it very much….

…..

 **End the chapter….. tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u Luv duo ND Purvi, kavi fan, abhi prerna, saachi,asfa,abhiii…for your reviewers….**

 **Thans also all silent readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	6. Chapter 6

Here the next part

 **Delhi**

 **Purvi's house**

Abhijeet & Purvi standing in a balcony & talk with each other…

Purvi(smile)- sir..aap ne mujhe yaha per kyun bulaya?

Abhijeet(soft tone)- actually bas ye janne ke liye kit um thik to ho na….i mean do din tum bohot upset thi..to..

Purvi(smile)- don't worry sir..now I am feeling better… bdw main aapse ek baat puchu?

Abhijeet nod..

Purvi(smile)- aapko meri fikar ho raha tha?

Abhijeet(nervous)- wo..actually…wo.. haa..

Purvi cutely smile…

Abhijeet(dremy tone)- really yaar tumhari ye smile world ke best smile hai…

Purvi become blush…

Abhijeet(smile)- nehi..wo actually main bol raha tha ki aaj to kuch kaam zada haa nehi to kyun na thora Delhi ghumte hai…

Purvi(sad tone)- magar sir Aagra agar hum log gaye to laut ne mein dher ho jayegi… sir don't mind per parsu Acp sir aur baki sab aa rahe hai to tabhi aap…

Abhijeet(smile)- are relax..its okk…vajse aas pas kuch dekne ka place nehi hai kya?

Purvi(broadly smile)- hai na sir..yaha k eek special market hai..bohot sare chiz milta hai.. aur to aur kal se to waha pe hi mela bhi hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- great..to vaha per hi chalte hai…

Purvi(smile)- okk sir main ready hoti hu..

Abhijeet(confuse)- Purvi..tum bina ready hue hi itna khubsuraat lagti ho to ready hoke kya lago gi yaar…baache ko mar dalo ge kya?

Purvi smilely blush & quickly went from there…

Abhijeet smilely look at her… & start singing in his mind..

Tujhko… main rakh loon wahaan  
Jahaan pe kahin  
Hai mera yaqeen

Main jo… tera naa huaa  
Kisi ka nahin…  
Kisi ka nahin..

Le jaayein jaane kahaan  
Hawayein, hawayein…  
Le jaayein tujhe kahaan  
Hawayein, hawayein…

 **…**

" sir aacha hua na baba ke car mil geya… batayi ye kaisa car hai?" smilely asked by Purvi..

Abhijeet(Smile)- bilkul first class…

Purvi cutely smile..

Abhijeet become lost to see her smile…

Begaani hai yeh baaghi  
Hawayein, hawayein  
Le jaaye mujhe kahan  
Hawayein, hawayein

Le jaayein jaane kahaan, na mujhko khabar  
Na tujhko pataa…

O…

….

Both of them reach in market & Purvi smilely talking with him…

Purvi(smile)- wo dekhiye..kitni cute sa dog hai na…

Abhijeet(smile)- wo dog cute hai? yaar Purvi..dog kabse cute ban gaya?

Purvi(surprise)- matlab kya hai aapka? Dog to humhesha hi cute hote hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- you ike the dog?

Purvi smilely nod…

Abhijeet(Smile)- wait…main jake le aata hu..

Purvi(try to stop him)- its okk…aapko ye sab karne ka zarurat nehi hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- I know..magar mujhe firse ek cute sa smile dekna hai..so ye main khud ke liye kar raha hu.. & he go towards the shop..

Purvi become blush & smilely look at him…

Abhijeet give the dog taddy ber to Purvi.. & she again smile cutely…

Abhijeet come near her & softly kiss on her forcehead..

Purvi smile…

Abhijeet(smile)- Banaati hai jo tu…  
Woh yaadein jaane sang mere kab tak chale  
Inhi mein to meri…  
Subah bhi dhalein  
Shamein dhalein  
Mausam dhalein

Khayalon ka shehar…  
Tu jaane tere hone se hi aabaad hai  
Hawayein haq mein…  
Wohi hai aate jaate jo tera naam le

Deti hain jo sadayein  
Hawayein, hawayein  
Na jaane kya batayein  
Hawayein, hawayein  
Le jaaye tujhe kahaan  
hawayein, hawayein  
Le jaaye mujhe kahaan  
Hawayein, hawayein

Le jaayein jaane kahaan, na mujhko khabar  
Naa tujhko pataa…

O…

Purvi shake him…

Abhijeet come in his sence..

Purvi (smile)- kya soch rahe the aap?

Abhijeet (Smile)- ek baat puchu?

Purvi nod..

Abhijeet(smile)- tumne mujhe kaha tha na ki tumhare koi bf nehi hai?

Purvi(casually)- haa bilkul..

Abhijeet(smile)- to tumhe kaisa ladka chahiye?

Purvi(smile)- agar kahu aap jaise..

Abhijeet(nervous)- main..wo..

Purvi(smile)- aap bhi na..main to just ek example diya.. aapke tarah smart, handsome, caring, aur ek aache dilwale insane..

Abhijeet(thought)- to kya usse bata du.. nehi.. abhi nehi..

Abhijeet(smile)- ohh ye baat hai…hmm

Purvi(smile)- aapko kaisa ladki chahiye?

Abhijeet(smile)- mujhe jarurat kya hai.. I am in love..

Purvi(Shock)- what! Aap..ye…aap mazak kar rahe hai na?

Abhijeet(smile)- haa bilkul.. & start laughing…

Purvi(fake angry)- you… jaiye mujhe nehi karna aapse baat… & turn other side…

Abhijeet smilly observe her..her smile… her innocent look, her angry look .. everything…

Chehra.. kyun milta tera  
Yun khwabon se mere  
Ye kya raaz hai?  
Kal bhi.. meri na thi tu  
Naa hogi tu Kal  
 _Meri aaj hai_ 🙂

Teri hai meri, saari wafayein wafayein  
Maangi hai tere liye duaayein duaayein  
Le jaaye tujhe kahaan.. hawayein, hawayein  
Le jaaye mujhe kahaan.. hawayein, hawayein

Le jaaye jaane kahaan (hawayein hawayein)  
Le jaaye tujhe kahaan (hawayein hawayein)

Le jaaye jaane kahaan (hawayein hawayein)  
Le jaaye mujhe kahaan (hawayein hawayein)

 **Purvi's house**

Abhijeet talk with Naina on random topics… & both continusly smile..

Purvi watch him continusly & some minutes later she come between them…

Purvi(angry tone)- Naina..tu teri dost to ke sath baate kar..mujhe Abhijeet sir ke sath kuch baat karni hai..

Abhijeet(confuse)- aisa konsi baat hai Purvi..?

Purvi(angry tone)- Naina..maine kaha na tu jaa yaha se..

Naina silenty went from there.. actually not went she hidely observe them…

Abhijeet notice this & start smile silently..

Purvi(angry tone)- has kyun rahe hai aap? Now I am really angry on you…

Abhijeet(smile)- aacha thik kya baat karni hai..

Purvi(angry tone)- wo ladki kon hai jo aapse kuch der pehele ph mein baat kar rahi thi…

Abhijeet become nervous & thought- tab to wo Deveyana ph kiya tha..ab kya karu?

Purvi(angry tone)- kis ko aap darling bol rahe the? Haa.. aapne sahi kaha tha you are really in love with someone… so now just out from my house..

Abhijeet become shock…

Purvi(shout)- sunai nehi deta aapko? Outtt!

Abhijeet (soft tone)- Purvi…haa ye sach hai ki I am in love…

Purvi become shock & some tears come in her eyes…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- haa Purvi… I am in love… bohot pyaar karta hu main…pata nehi kya ho gaya hai mujhe.. bas uski ek hasi dekne ke liye dil taras jata hai… haa… Purvi… kabhi socha nehi tha aise bolna parega.. but now I am saying I love you Purvi.. I am in love with you madly & totally…

All who are present in the holl room become silent.. Purvi's papa,mummy, Naina , Priya & all relative become stunned…

Purvi standing like a statue.. tears continusly flows from her eyes…

Abhijeet(strict tone)- sorry Purvi..agar mujse koi galti ho gaya ho to..aur aap sab ko bhi I am really sorry.. & he walk towards main door…

Purvi(shout)- I love you too…. Plz mat jaiye mujhe chorke..

Abhijeet quickly turn & a smile come in his face..

Priya come near him & said(smile)- sorry sir..but ye sab ek game tha.. Purvi bas dare bol rahi thi..maine hi usse kaha tha ye sab bolne ke liye…

Abhijeet become surprise..

Purvi's dad(smile)- main to khush tha ye soch ke ki mera ek beti ka jitvansati usse mil geya..per ab main mera usre beti ko leke bhi khush hu… tum jo ho… jao Purvi ke pas jao beta..

Abhijeet nod & look at her..

Purvi look at him & run towards her room..

Abhijeet also follow her…

 **Purvi's room**

Purvi reach in her room & start crying badly…

Abhijeet also come in her room & surprise to see the secerio…

Abhijeet(low tone)- Purvi..

Purvi turn & quickly hug him tightly.. Abhijeet also hug her…

Abhijeet (soft tone)- whats matter Purvi.. tum plz roo mat.. tumhe pata hai na main tumhara sirf hasi dekna passand karta hu….

Purvi(teary tone)- humhesha maine aapko pyaar kiya..khud se bhi zada pyaar kiya… magar kabhi socha nehi tha ki aap bhi … sir.. I really love you….

Abhijeet(smile)- I love you too Purvi..tum mere zindegi ho..plz aise roo mat..

Purvi smile lightly & softly kiss his check….

Abhijeet(smile)- ye hui na baat..per sirf gal mein kiss..its not fair..

Purvi(shy tone)- aaj itna hi thik hai & quickly went from there…

Abhijeet smile & nod his head…

….

 **End the chapter….. tell me how it is…**

 **Thank u abhi prerna, Luv duo ND Purvi, Kavi fan, Abhiii, guest, Asfa, Rashmi- S .. for your reviews…**

 **Thanks also all silent readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	7. Chapter 7

Here the next part

 **Delhi**

 **Purvi's house**

Abhijeet doing little chit-chat with Purvi's friends…

All become a jolly mood…

Ria(Purvi's friend)- Abhijeet sir..hum logo ne ek chiz socha hai ki aaj se aap ko hone wala jiju keheke bulayenge..

Abhijeet start laughing..

Manisha(smile)- hasiye mat sir… we are become serious…

Abhijeet(smile)- aisa hai kya? Okk… tum logo ko jo marzi wo hi bulao… vajse tum logo ki dost hai kaha?

Payel(smile)- aap hi dhoond liyegi… & all start laughing…

Abhijeet start searching Purvi… after some minutes he notice Purvi on corider…

Purvi talk with some people..

Suddenly someone drag her in a room…

Purvi(shock)- ye kya batamizi hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- ye batamizi nehi ye pyaar hai….

Purvi(try to change the topic)- Abhijeet sir…main ek jaruri baat kar rahi thi wo logo se…kal ke ander sara intezam ho jana chahiye…

Abhijeet(smile)- koi baat nehi…maine Naina ko bol diya hai ki wo tum logo ke relative Rahul ko ye kaam dek lene ke liye… so now start to discuss…

Purvi(confuse)- discuss? Kya discuss?

Abhijeet(Smile)- humhare future ke bareme… chaho to tumhari di ke sath hi hum dono bhi shaddi kar lete hai…

Purvi(smile)- itna jaldi bhi kya hai… abhi to bas suru hua..aur kya pata aap se hi main shaddi karu bhi kya?

Abhijeet(confuse)- matlab kya hai tumhara?

Purvi start laughing..

Purvi(laughing)- aap bhi na itna jaldi darr jate hai… hahaha…

Abhijeet try to kiss her…but she quickly run from there…

Abhijeet also try to chase her but just then his ph start ringing…

Abhijeet (on call)- hello…

Someone(happy)- hi janu…

Abhijeet(nervous)- wo… Deveyana tum?

Deveyana(happy)- guess karo where I am?

Abhijeet(confuse)- mujhe kaise pata hoga?

Deveyana(happy)- I am now in Delhi… Abhi I want to meet you..

Abhijeet become stunned…

Abhijeet(scar tone)- wo..wo..tum.. kyun aayi?

Deevyana(smile)- actually I miss you badly… aur phir Daya aur baki sab bhi Delhi aa geye to main bhi aa gaya.. darling….mujhe kuch nehi sunna mujse tum aaj Redrox Coffiee shop mein meet karo abhi..okk?

Abhijeet(nervous)- abhi?

Deveyana(naughty smile)- to kya raat ko meri hotel room mein aaoge?

Abhijeet(quickly)- nehi nehi… main aaunga…

After the call..

Abhijeet turn & found Purvi standing there…

Abhijeet become shock..

Purvi(smile)- kisse milna hai aapko?

Abhijeet(Smile)- wo..actually ek purana friend hai … to wo kal hi mulakat hua us market mein to aaj aane ke liye bola…tum chalogi mere sath?

Purvi(Smile)- nehi nehi..mujhe bohot kaam hai..aur abhi abhi Acp sir ne call kiya tha ki wo log aa rahe..airport se nikal geye hai …

Abhijeet smile..

….

 **Redrox Coffiee Shop**

Abhijeet enter the shop & just then a man come near him & said something…

Abhijeet directly go towards 2nd floor & sit in a cabin…

Abhijeet(smile)- hi…

Deevyana stare him some seconds & then start kissing on his lips…

After the kiss…

Deveyana(smile)- you don't know main itna din kaise thi..

Abhijeet just smile…

Deveyana(smile)- vajse ye Purvi ko abhi tak zinda kyun rakha tumne?

Abhijeet(nervous)- wo actually…ab itna din baad mile hai to kya ye sab hi puchogi?

Deveyana(shy)- sorry.. to batao tumne mujhe kitna miss kiya…

Abhijeet(smile)- bohot…

Deveyana become happy…

Abhijeet(serious tone)- ek baat puchu?

Deveyna(quickly)- bilkul nehi… Delhi mein to bilkul nehi..mujhe pata hai tum humhesha hi bas…so try bhi mat karna..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- main us bareme baat nehi kar raha hu..

Deevyana(confuse)- phir?

Abhijeet(serous tone)- agar kabhi tumhe pata chale ki tumhe kisi aur se pyaar ho gaya hai to phir tum kya karogi?

Deveyana(smile)- really..you are really idiot..Abhi I love you..infact main tumhe shaddi bhi karna chahati hu..so aisa baate kyun kehe rahe ho… mere dil mein sirf tum ho…

Abhijeet(Serious tone)- aur agar kabhi tumhe kisi aur se pyaar ho jay to?

Deveyana(soft tone)- to phir… to phir main us insan ko hi khatam kar dungi jisse mujhe dobara pyaar ho sakta hai..

Abhijeet(thought)- I expect this… Purvi ki bareme main isse bol nehi sakta abhi… per kya karu main.. Deevyana mujse pyaar karti hai magar main to humhesha Purvi ki hi chehera dekta hu mere samne…

Devyana(shake him)- kya hua?

Abhijeet(smile)- nothing…

…..

 **Purvi's house**

Abhijeet come back in her house… & just then someone hug him…

Abhijeet(smile)- kaisa hai Daya?

Daya(smile)- ab to bilkul thik hu..bdw congrats..

Abhijeet(confuse)- per kyun?

Daya(naughty smile)- mere dil mein Purvi ke liye kuch nehi kuch nehi ye bol bol ke bhi chup chap se Purvi ko propose bhi kar diya..

Abhijeet just smile..

Sherya come near him & said(smile)- congrats sir… ab to aap ki zimmedari bhi bar gaya..kyun?

Abhijeet(confuse)- zimmedari kyun?

Sherya(to herself)- zimmedari kyun? Senior inspector Abhijeet ab to tumhe Deveyana ke sath sath Purvi ko bhi sambhal na parega… ab aayega maza khel mein..

Sherya(fake smile)- bas aisehi… girlfriends ho gaya na isiliye..

Abhijeet just smile..

Sherya smilely went from there…

Abhijeet(thought)- girlfriends… magar… Sherya ko kya…are nehi nehi aisa kuch nehi hai….

…..

Today is Priya's marriage day… the whole family become very busy… All cid officers also busy…

Daya(smile)- uncle don't worry..hum sab hai na… fikar mat kariye khane ka side hum log dek lenge…

Abhijeet come near them..

Abhijeet(smile)- uncle aap befikar hoke thora aaram kijiye..hum log hai na…

Purvi's dad(low tone)- beta..tumhe kuch kehena tha..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya kehena tha?

Purvi's dad(low tone)- beta aaj Purvi ki mama ji aa rahe hai… tumhe pata nehi per…

Abhijeet(quickly)- don't worry… main janta hu sab kuch… aap plz fikar mat kariye…

Purvi's dad become happy….

Daya(smile)- boss… great job….

Abhijeet(smile)- nehi yaar…pehele Purvi ki problem to dhur kar saku phir….

….

" Purvi… dekho plz aaj tumhe ek kaam karna parega.." said by Abhijeet…

Purvi(smile)- kya kaam?

Abhijeet(soft tone)- mama ji se baat…

Purvi become silent…

Abhijeet touch her hand & said(soft tone)- Purvi…main hu na..sab thik ho jayega.. plz tum try to karo baat karne ka…

Purvi(sad tone)- wo mujse baat nehi karenge..

Abhijeet(smile)- try karne mein kya burai hai..aur vajse bhi main hu na tumhare sath…

Purvi look at him with teary eyes…

Abhijeet softly kiss on her forcehead… & went from there..

Purvi stare him with teary eyes… & thought- thank u bhagwan Abhijeet sir ko mujhe dene ke liye…Abhijeet sir..aap humhesha mere sath aise hi rehena… aapko pata nehi main aapse kitni pyaar karti hu… I love you Abhijeet sir… I love you…

…

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is…**

 **Thank u abhi prerna, Luv duo ND Purvi, Kavi fan, abhiii, Rashmi-S, saachi, Asfiya, Guest.. for your reviewes..**

 **Thank u also all silent readers..**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	8. Chapter 8

Here the next part

 **Mumbai**

 **Cid Bureau**

Sachin & Sherya work together in Sachin's computer….

Daya discuss something with Acp sir in his cabin…

Abhijeet busy to complete some paper work with Purvi… actually not Purvi.. she continusly stare him…

Abhijeet(low tone)- Purvi aise mujhe ghuro mat… koi dek lega..

Purvi(dremy tone)- aaj seriously aap bohot handu lag rahe hai…

Abhijeet(confuse)- ye handu kya hai?

Purvi(irritate tone)- kya sir.. aap bhi…are handu matlab handsome… aapko ye bhi nehi pata?

Abhijeet innocently said no…

Purvi cutely smile…

Abhijeet become lost in her….

Acp sir come with Daya near Abhijeet's desk…

Acp sir(casually)- Abhijeet..wo file complete ho gaya kya?

But Abhijeet still lost in her… Purvi notice this… but she try to show she is busy…

Daya start smile…

Acp sir(confuse)- Purvi ye Abhijeet ko kya hua? Aise tumhe dek kyun raha hai..? (louder)- Abhijeettt…

Abhijeet(come in present)- yes..yes sir..

Acp sir(serious tone)- dhyan kaha hai tumhara? Vajse wo tumhe ek jaruri baat bolna tha..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya sir?

Acp sir(serious tone)- us Shiva ke bareme tumhe pata hai na… wo terrorist..

Abhijeet nod..

Acp sir(serious tone)- wo itna saal underground tha…magar ab usse Kolkata mein dekha gaya hai…tum Kolkata jaoge… Daya ko hi main vajsta magar kisi senior ko yaha bhi rehena parega..

Purvi(confuse)- sir aap to hai na?

Daya(serious tone)- nehi Purvi.. Acp sir kuch din ke liye Bangalore jaa rahe hai conference ke liye…

Acp sir(serious tone)- Abhijeet tum Kolkata kal jaa rahe ho… main tumhe saam ko files de dunga…tum thik karlo kon kon tumhare sath chal raha hai…

Abhijeet nod…

….

 **Cafeteria**

Purvi(happy)- wow.. Kolkata great..bohot din se Kolkata jane ka maan tha…

Sherya(smile)- tujhe Abhijeet sir ne chalne ke liye bola hai kya?

Purvi(sad tone)- nehi yaar…but main to jarungi.. dekti hu wo kaise mujhe nehi lete hai..

Abhijeet just then come near them & said- Sherya tum ready rehena kal Kolkata jaa rahi ho tum….

Purvi(complain tone)- aur main?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- tum , Pankaj aur Frdiex Daya ke sath yaha rahoge….

Purvi(angry tone)- bilkul nehi… Sherya ke place mein main chalungi aapke sath…

Sherya (smile)- haa sir isko hi leke jaiye aap…

Abhijeet(smile)- magar Purvi…

Purvi(smile)- thank u Abhi sir.. aap mujhe lene aa jana.. once again thanks & give a soft kiss on his check…

Everyone shock & Abhijeet become shy..

…..

Bureau

Abhijeet work something in his computer ..just then a ph receive by him..

" tum busy ho kya?" asked by a lady

Abhijeet(on call)- nehi bolo..

Lady(smile)- tum kuch din ke liye chutti le lo..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kyun?

Lady(smile)- darling… maine Simla ke liye do fight tickets book kiya hai..kuch din bahar ghumne chalte hai..

Abhijeet(irritate tone)- but Deveyana(low tone)- its not possible.. main kal Kolkata jaa raha hu..

Deveyna(surprise)- kyun?

Abhijeet(low tone)- mission hai..isiliye…

Deveyana(sad tone)- kab aaoge?

Abhijeet(low tone)- don't know… ek mahina bhi lag sakta hai…

Just then Purvi come near his desk & said(smile)- Abhi sir.. chaliye..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kaha?

Purvi(smile)- shopping..

Abhijeet(confuse)- suddenly?

Purvi(smile)- actually bureau mein kuch kaam hai hi nehi to socha kyun na thora ghum lete hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- haa..wo.. then he remember he talk with Deveyna on his ph… which still on…

Abhijeet(serious tone)- Purvi..tum jao jaha jana hai tumhe main thora busy hu..

Purvi become surprise.. but she become silent & went from there..

Abhijeet(low tone)- he.. hello..

Deveyna(angry tone)- ye Purvi ko abhi tak tumne mara kyun nehi?

Abhijeet(try to change the topic)- are ye sab choro.. main wo..

Deveyana(angry tone)- answer me… you love her hai na?

Abhijeet(nervous)- what! Kaisi baate kar rahi ho tum?

Deveyna(serious tone)- kal tum Kolkata jaa rahe ho hai na?

Abhijeet (low tone)- haa bilkul..

Deveyana(angry tone)-Purvi bhi jaa rahi hai na?

Abhijeet(nervous)- haa wo…

Deveyna(angry tone)- you…I kill her..

Abhijeet(quickly)- Deveyana..plz..tum galat smaj rahi ho..i love you.. plz aisa garbar mat karo..nehi to pura plan kharab ho jayega…

Devyana(angry tone)- ohh to tum Purvi ke sath masti karoge Kolkata mein aur wo main dekti rahungi..hai na?

Abhijeet(soft tone)- relax darling..aisa nehi hai.. ab dekho ye Purvi bohot hosiar ladki hai to isko marne ke liye mujhe iski pass jana parega..so its all plan…don't worry.. aur baki sab main aake batata hu.. bye.. & cut the call…

Abhijeet quickly look whole bureau which full empty ..

Abhijeet(thought)- thank god… koi hai nehi yaha..chalo thik hai..ab jaise karke bhi ho is Deveyana ko manana parega… I know her.. wo kuch bhi kar sakti hai… god plz help me.. & he after some minutes went from there…

After his disapper Sherya come near his desk…

Sherya(smile)- Senior inspector Abhijeet ab uska gf ko jhoot bolna start kiya hai… sayed sab sahi bolte hai ki love is really strange thing… kab ye pyaar kya kare kuch pata chalta hi nehi… all the best Abhijeet sir… aap Purvi se saccha pyaar karte hai isiliye main aapko abhi chor rahi hu…magar aapko saza to milega hi…. Just wait & see…

" Sheya.." someone call her..

Sherya surprisely turn & found Daya standing near her…

Sherya(smile)- sir aap?

Daya(Confuse)- tum kya bol rahi thi?

Sherya(smile)- kuch bhi nehi..kuch bhi nehi…

Daya(Smile)- ohh okk.. vajse Sherya aaj sab log bahar hotel mein dinner karne jaa rahe hai tum chalogi?

Sherya(happy)- bilkul sir.. vajse ek baat puchu?

Daya nod…

Sherya(soft tone)- aapne Tasha ko bhool chuke hai ..hai na?

Daya become silent….

Sherya(smile)- sir.i know aapko aaj bhi taklif hota hai magar aap plz aisa udash mat ho…sab thik ho jarega…

Daya(sadly smile)- you know Sherya..ab to is pyaar nam se hi mujhe darr lagta hai…aaj tak jis ladki ko hi pyaar kiya wo hi dhoka diya.. per main khush hu ki mera boss ko uska pyaar mil gaya..

Sherya(thought)- kitna aache hai Daya sir..magar phir bhi..

Sherya(smile)- don't worry Daya sir..ab sab kuch thik ho jayega… main hu na..

Daya abackly see her..

Sherya smile lightly & touch his hand…

…

 **City Mall**

" Purvi .. Purvi yaar main tumse baat kar raha hu… aise ignore mat karo…" said by Abhijeet..

Purvi become silent & still walking..

Abhijeet(irritate)- Purvi..main sirf tumhare liye mall bhi aa geya aur tum aisa beheviour kar rahe ho mujse..

Purvi(tease smile)- ohh really…. Magar I know aap kyun aaye ho..aaj hum sab log isi mall ke pass jo hotel hai waha per dinnar karenge.. isiliye aap yaha aaye..

Abhijeet(smile)- bilkul..(quickly)- nehi nehi I love you isiliye yaha aaya…

Purvi stare him with smile…

Abhijeet come near her & try to kiss her..

Purvi(smile)- abhi nehi….

Abhijeet(smile)- okk magar Kolkata mein to tumhe mere sath hi rehena parega…

Purvi(smile)- Sachin sir aur Tasha bhi hai waha..

Abhijeet(irriatate)- are to kya hua.. dekta hu kitna din mujse bachti ho tum..

Purvi(smile)- okk lets see…

Abhijeet(smile)- done madam.. & quickly kiss lightly on her lips & went from there…

Purvi become shock & shyly smile…

….

 **Next Day**

Abhijeet talk with Deveyana on phone..

Deveyna(serious tone)- Abhi lishten us Purvi ki pass zada mat jana…

Abhijeet(smile)- haa bilkul don't worry…

Deveyana(smile)- aur khud ka dhyan bhi rakna…

Abhijeet(smile)- haa of course.. okk bye..

Deveyna(smile)- bye…

After the call..

Deveyna(smile)- sorry Abhi..but main bhi aa rahi hu Kolkata mein..mujhe tumpe koi varosa nehi hai…

….

 **Airport**

Daya & rest of all come to see of Abhijeet, Sachin , Tasha & Purvi…

Daya(smie)- Boss..gd luck.. waha per do aur officer bhi rehega tum logo ke sath..

Abhijeet(smile)- yaa I know.. don't worry yaar..

Daya smile & hug him…

After that all say bye & Abhijeet & his team go towards plane…

…..

In Plane

Purvi (irritate)- ye kya Abhi sir ke sit Tasha ke sath… its not fair..

Sachin(smile)- Purvi..really yaar its not fair.. tumhare sit to Abhi sir ke sath hona chaliye tha…

Purvi(sad tone)- kya sir aap bhi suru ho gaya… meri to kismat hi kharab hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- kismat to mera kharab hai jo tum mere sath hi bethogi…

Purvi(confuse)- matlab?

Tasha(smile)- matlab main sit exchange kar rahi hu idiot…

Purvi become happy & quickly sit beside Abhijeet..

Sachin & Tasha smile to see her..

Purvi(confuse)- ek minute…aap ne kaha aap ka kismat kharab hai… magar..(angry tone)- what do you mean?

Abhijeet(smile)- kuch nehi..kuch nehi…

Purvi irritately see him & soon both start laughing..

….

End the chapter.. tell me how it is?

Thank u abhi prerna, Luv duo ND Purvi, abhiii, guest for your reviews..

Thanks also all slient readers..

Bye

Take care

Abhi


	9. Chapter 9

Here the next part

 **Park**

A 12 years old girl run towards a man who talking with someone on ph…

Girl(smile)- bhaiya…

Man(smile)- are tu aa geyi..kaisi hai meri princess?

Girl(smile)- fit & fine… & both start laughing…

Girl(smile)- bhaiya…ek baat puchu?

Man nod…

Girl(smile)- aap mujhe miss kar rahe the na itna din?

Man smile & nod..

Girl(smile)- don't worry bhaiya main aapko wada karti hu main humhesha aapke sath rahungi… pakka promise..

Man quickly hug her tightly & said(teary smile)- I know my jaan… main bhi kabhi bhi tujhe kuch nehi hone dunga..humhesha tera bohot care karunga… pakka promise…

…..

"bhaiya aap to ujhe promise kiya tha ki aap humhesha mujhe protect karoge..phir kyun nehi aay mujhe baachane.. bhaiya…kyun nehi aaye..

 **Kolkata**

 **Hotel Palace**

" princessss…."

A man sit on his bed quickly & soon start crying…

Man(crying)- nehi baccha saka main tujhe…nehi baccha saka … princess… tere bhaiya ne tujhe diya hua wada tor dala… & crying badly…

Just then the doorbell ringing…

After some minutes man open the door.. & found a lady standing there with sweet smile…

Lady(smile)- gd morning Abhijeet sir..

Abhijeet(smile lightly)- gd morning Purvi…

Purvi(tense tone)- kya hua sir.. aap roo rahe the kyun?

Abhijeet(try to smile)- nehi to.. nehi..aisa kuch nehi hai…

Purvi(curious)- Abhi sir..kya problem hai? aap chahe to mere sath share kar sakte hai… (smile)- you know.. baat share karne se dard kaam ho jata hai..ye baat kisi angry young man ne bataya tha mujhe..per dekho..ab wo hi share nehi kar raha..

Abhijeet(teary tone)- Purvi… tumhe pata nehi per mera ek choti si behen thi… wo mera duniya thi..mera princess thi wo…

Purvi(surprise)- aapki behen? Magar wo ab hai kaha?

Abhijeet(teary tone)- wo ab is duniya mein nehi hai… nehi baacha saka main mera princess ko..kitna ummed tha uska ki uski bhaiya aayega aur…. & he again burst out.. & hug her tightly..

Purvi also hug him & caressing his hair…

Purvi(soft tone)- Abhi sir plz.. don't cry.. sir aap aise mat roo..plz Abhi don't cry.. ab jo ho gaya usse to hum badal nehi sakte na… Abhi .. aap himmat rakiye sab thik ho jayega… pehele aap shant rooiye..

After some time Abhijeet become slient…

Purvi(smile)- ab aap baithiye..main coffiee leke aati hu…

Abhijeet(quickly)- nehi.. Purvi tum thori der raho na mere sath..i feel better with you..plz don't go..

Purvi smile & sit beside him…

Abhijeet(low tone)- Purvi.. usse jo bhi mara hai na main usse dhoond ke nikalunga.. aur mujhe wo mil bhi gaya hai..bas ab sabot chahiye..

Purvi(confuse)- mil gaya hai? kon hai wo?

Abhijeet(low tone)- abhi nehi…pehele sabot mil jay phir bataunga…

Purvi(thought)- kon hai wo aadmi? Mujhe pata laga na hi parega.. ek minute.. Abhi sir ke behen matlab Daya sir ko jarur pata hai is bareme.. okk.. Daya sir se hi puchna parega…

Abhijeet(thought)- mujhe abhi tak qakin nehi hota hai ki Daya ne hi… magar Deveyana bhi to jhooth nehi bolegi…usse jhoot bol ke kya faida.. magar Daya kyun maare ga princess ko? Daya agar ye sach saabit hua na phir tumhe andaza bhi nehi hai main kya karunga…

Purvi(smile)- Abhi..aap jaldi ready ho jao… hum log bahar ghumne jayenge…

Abhijeet(Smile)- Purvi… hum log yaha ghumne ke liye nehi balki… kaam karne ke liye aaye hai.. isiliye ready ho jao humhe police station jana parega..

Purvi(shy smile)- wo..haa.. sorry…

…..

 **Police Station**

Abhijeet, Sachin , Tasha & Purvi present with two officers…

One officer – Abhijeet sir ye raha file.. abhi tak jaha jaha per Shiva ko dekha gaya hai uska detailes isme hai..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- ohh okk…

Thay check the file…

Sachin(serious tone)- sir ye dekhiye ye Shiva humhesha bas is Sector-5 se leke College street tak dekha gaya hai..

Purvi(serious tone)- magar suna hai ye pura area bohot bara hai..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- exactly… per wo do officers ke kehene ke anusar Sector-5 ke pura area humhesha bohot vir var area hai… agar is Shiva ne bomb blast ki plan kiya hai to phir ye jarur waha pe hi ye blast karega…

Tasha(serious tone)- magar sir… Shiva jarur kahi na kahi to chupa hua hai uske sathi ke sath…isiliye sir humhe pehele pata karna parega ye Shiva ka dera hai kaha?

Abhijeet nod…

Abhijeet – ek kaam karte hai Sachin .. tum aur Tasha College street mein jaha jaha Shiva ko dekha gaya hai waha aache se serach karo..pata karne ki try karo aisa koi place hai kya jaha ye Shiva chup sakta hai… aur tab tak main aur Purvi Sector- 5 mein hai.

Sachin & Tasha- okk sir…

….

" ha Sachin..aacha kaha per.. okk.. great job Sachin..haa hum log aa rahe hai.." said by Abhijeet..

Purvi(curious)- kya kaha Sachin sir ne?

Abhjeet(smile)- Sachin ne guddu ko dekha hai..wo hi guddu jo Shiva ka left hand hai…ye guddu metro station mein hai..sayed metro se kahi jane wala hai… Sachin aur Tasha uske piche hai..

Purvi(confuse)- phir hum log jayenge kaise?

Abhijeet(smile)- Purvi waha se ye guddu jarur Dum Dum tak hi aayega… isiliye hum log Sector-5 se Dum Dum metro station jayenge… really ye Google map bohot hi aacha chiz hai..

Purvi(smile)-bilkul.. jaldi chaliye…

…..

 **Dum Dum Metro Station**

Abhijeet & Purvi present in the station & waiting for the metro…

Abhijeet(on call)- haa.. okkk okk..dont worry Sachin hum log yaha per hi hai…

After the call

Abhijeet – Purvi kabhi bhi ye metro aa sakta hai..humhe dhayan rakna parega…

Purvi nod….

Metro arrive & many people come from the train…

Abhijeet notice Guddu & slowly come near him..

Sudeenly Guddu watch him & run away…

Abhijeet & Sachin also start chese him..

After some minutes

They become success to catch guddu…

…..

" haa sir..hum logo ne guddu ko pakkar liya hai… iska kehena hai ye Shiva kuch din ke liye Delhi gaya hai..hum logo ki shak sahi tha sir..ye sab Sector-5 aur College street dono place mein blast karne wale hai…kal Shiva aayega Kolkata mein..phir ye log plan start karte…haa sir..dont worry maine airport mein aur railway station dono place mein infrom kiya hai..dont worry sir.. haa sir abhi abhi hum log Chief Minister se baat karke aaye hai..haa sir… okk sir..thank u sir…" Abhijeet cut the call…

Sachin(smile)- sir ab bas kal ka intezar hai…

Purvi(smile)- haa sir ye aacha hua ki news mein ye sare baat telecast nehi ho raha ..nehi to ye Shiva alert ho jata…

Abhijeet nod…

…..

 **Hotel Moon**

A lady enter into her room & lied on the bed…

Lady(smile)- ab Kolkata to aa geyi …ab dekna ye hai ki ye Abhijeet kar kya raha hai…

 **Hotel Palace**

Abhijeet talking with Daya in ph..just then ahis doorbell ring..

Abhijeet open the door…

Waiter(smile)- sorry sir… but aapko kuch dena tha…

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya?

Waiter give him a card..

Waiter(smile)- sir Hotel moon mein aaj raat ko ek programme hai ….aur sir humhara hotel aur hotel moon dono ke hi boss humhare mallik hai… aur aaj to hotel moon ka 25 th birthday hai..isiliye aap log plz aaj raat ko waha per hi dinner karna…it's a request sir..

Abhijeet(Smile)- yaa sure…& congrats..

…

"hi Deveyana..tum itni raat ko?" smilly asked by Abhijeet…

Deveyna(smile)- haa actually tumhara yaad aa raha tha… vajse tum ab kaha ho?

Abhijeet who sit in a car said(smile)- main hotel moon jaa raha hu..mera team bhi hai ..wo log dusre car mein aa rahe hai.. aaj us hotel mein hum log dinner karenge..

Deveyna(happy)- really? Great..

Abhijeet(confuse)- tum khush kyun ho rahi ho?

Deveyna(thought)- ohh shit! Abhijeet ko pata nehi chalna chahiye ki main bhi us hotel mein hi hu… nehi to garbar ho jayega…

Deveyna(smile)- bas aisehi… vajse wo Purvi bhi hai kya?

Abhijeet(smile)- of course hai… but tum galat mat smajho…wo bas mera junior hai..thats it…

Deveyna(smile)- ohh great.. (thought)- wo tumhara kya lagta hia ye to aaj mujhe pata chal jayega hi Abhijeet Sribastav..

…

 **Hotel Moon**

Many guests present in the hotel & all enjoy very much… some of them dance with their partners.. some drinking.. some doing chit-chat…

Purvi , Sachin & Tasha standing near the front door & waiting for Abhijeet..

Purvi(tense tone)- ye Abhi sir hai kaha? Kabse try kar rahi hu magar busy busy bol hi rahe hai..

Sachin(naughty smile)- lagta hai sir unki gf ke sath baat kar rahe hai..

Purvi(serious tone)- haa wo hi to main bhi..(then she understood the word..)

Purvi(angry tone)- Sachin sirrr…

Sachin start laughing..

Tasha(smile)- wo dek aa geya sir…

Abhijeet come near them….

Purvi become lost to see him… Abhijeet wear a red shirt, black pant & a black coat & looking dashing…

Tasha(smile)- wow.. Abhijeet sir aapko dek kar to Purvi ki bolti band ho gaya…

Purvi become blush…

Sachin(smile)- chaliye sir…

Abhijeet(smile)- haa chalo…

All come in the holl room where many guest present & some dance with their parters…

Deveyna also present there but she standing there with hide position…

They sit in a roo.. & doing chit- chat….

Tasha(irritate)- sir..dekhiye na sab log dance kar rahe hai magar hum log old couples ke tarah yaha per baithe hue hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- Sachin.. Tasha ne bilkul sahi kaha… aisa chup chap baith ne se old old lagta hai.. chalo jao dance karo…

Purvi(tease)- Tasha ne hum sab logo ko dance karne kaha… means aapko bhi…

Abhijeet(smile)- I know sweet heart… ruko main abhi aata hu.. & he went from there…

Sachin(smile)- Abhijeet sir geye kaha?

Purvi(irritate)- aur kaha vug geye… sir ek kaam kariye aap aur tasha dance floor mein jaiye..meri to kismat hi kharap hai…

Tasha & Sachin smile & go towards dance floor…

Purvi(thought)- sab log kitne aache se dance kar rahe hai..nehi to baith ke baate kar rahe hai..magar ye hai ek.. sirf kaam aur kaam aur kuch nehi aata inko… Sachin sir aur Tasha bhi chale gaye.. ab main akele yaha baithe hua kya karu?..

Just then all light become off.. & some seconds later lights become on..

Purvi become shock to see the secerio…

Abhijeet come towards her & sit in his lap..

Abhijeet(singing)- **Zara zara si neend bhi  
Ajnabi si hogayi  
Zara zara chain se  
Dushmani si hogayi**

 **Tum mile kho gaya  
Hai khud ka hi pata  
Kya karun, kya nahi  
Kuch bas mein na raha  
** **Samjhun kaise koi samjhaye**

 **Purvi give her hand & Abhijeet drag her near him…**

 **Both of them look each other… & start dancing….**

 **Abhijeet –** **Dil kya kare jab kisi se  
Kisi ko pyar ho jaye  
Jaane kaha kab kisi ko  
Kisi se pyar ho jaye**

 **Ho.. unchi unchi deewaron si  
Iss duniya ki rasmein  
Na kuch tere bas mein jaana  
Na kuch mere bas mein**

 **Tum mile kho gaya  
Hai khud ka hi pata  
Kya karun, kya nahi  
Kuch bas mein na raha  
Samjhun kaise koi samjhaye**

 **Dil kya kare jab kisi se  
Kisi ko ****pyar** **ho jaaye  
Jaane kahan kab kisi ko  
Kisi se pyaar ho jaaye**

All start dancing…. Abhijeet try to kiss Purvi lightly… but Purvi block his mouth with her hand… Abhijeet softly kiss on her hand… Purvi become blush..

Deveyna standing some far away from them & some tears continusly flows from her eyes… Deveyna abackly stare Abhijeet… his smile.. his movement… naughtiness with Purvi.. his dance.. everything…

Deveyna try to control her anger & also try to control her tears.. but its very difficult to control it… she finally run away from there..

Abhijeet - **Jaise parbat pe ghata jhukti hai  
Jaise sagar se lehar uthti hai  
Lyrics .com  
Aise kisi chehre pe nigah rukti hai  
Rok nahi sakti nazro ko  
Duniya bhar ki kasmein**

 **Tum mile kho gaya  
Hai khud ka hi pata  
Kya karun, kya nahi  
Kuch bas mein na raha  
Samjhun kaise koi samjhaye**

Abhijeet smile to see Purvi's happiness.. he come near her.. & again start dancing with her…

 **Dil kya kare jab kisi se  
Kisi ko pyaar ho jaye  
Jaane kaha kab kisi ko**

 **Kisi se pyar ho jaye  
Kisi se pyar ho jaye  
Kisi se pyar ho jaye**

The song become end…..All enjoy very much & all start clapping…

 **Next Day**

Abhijeet & all succed to catch Shiva in air port… Shiva try to fire Sachin & some officers.. but Abhijeet come between them… & he become injured… two bullet hit in his hand & near stomach….

….

"Purvi… Purvi main thik hu…goli chu ke nikla hai..i am really fit…" Abhijeet said..

Purvi silently give him soup..

Tasha(tense tone)- sir aap ko pata hai na hum log kitne tense ho geye the… Daya sir to Kolkata aa rahe hai … sayed aa bhi jarenge abhi.. Acps sir Bangalore se continusly call kar rahe hai.. Sachin sir unse baat kar rahe hai ab..

Purvi(tease)- tasha yaar… rehene de… inko ye sab se kya lena dena..inko to sahid hone ka bohot shaq hai.. & she quickly went from there…

Abhijeet who lied in hospital bed said- Tasha..i am sorry..per tumne dekha tha na kya situation tha…

Tasha(soft tone)- I know sir… but Purvi bohot darr geyi thi aur bohot roo rahi thi..wo aapse bohot pyaar karte hai sir… aap plz usko mana lo…

Abhijeet(smile)- don't worry Tasha..main mana lunga usko… tum plz Purvi ko yaha bulao na..

Tasha(smile)- why not sir…aap rukiye main aati hu…

Just then a nurse come & give him a ph…

Abhijeet(on call)- hello..

Lady(smile)- kaise ho Abhi…

Abhijeet(Smile)- Deveyna… tumhe kaise pata chala?

Deveyna(smile)-aisa bohot chiz hai jo ab mujhe pata chal chukka hai Abhijeet… what ever..i am waiting… tum Mumbai wapas aao phir mujhe kuch hisab chukta karna hai..

Abhijeet(confuse)- matlab?

Deveyna(cruel smile)- kuch nehi & cut the call…

Deveyna(thought)- Purvi… tumhe main jitne nehi dunga…. Abhijeet kabhi bhi tumhara nehi ho sakta… agar wo mera nehi to wo kisi ka bhi nehi….

….

 **Kolkata**

 **City Hospital**

" Purvi… baat nehi karogi mujse?" asked by Abhijeet…

Purvi(teary tone)- kyun baat karu? Aapko meri fikar hai kya?

Abhijeet(smile)- tumhe kya lagta hai?

Purvi(teary tone)- I don't know.. & turn the fsce otherside..

Abhijeet(smile)- haa ab jis insane se pyaar hota hai uska agar fikar nehi hota..i mean aisa agar tumhe lagta hai to sahi hai… I love you.. I love you forever.. aur sayed tumhare khayel se isiliye main tumhara fikar….. his word not complete because of Purvi…

Purvi quickly block his lips with her lips… & they start a share their first passinote kiss…

Daya & whole team just then enter in Abhijeet's cabin & become shock the secerio….

Abhijeet & Purvi continusly kissing each other lips deeply with close their eyes…

Daya & all looking each other…

Pankaj(shout)- are Abhijeet sir.. Purvi kar kya rahe ho aap log?

Quickly they separate & become shock to see all..

Both of them become blush … & Purvi quickly went from there…

Abhijeet(fake smile)- are tum sab… hi guys…

Daya(smile)- haa haa..hi boss… sorry bohot hi bara galti hua hum logo se… uske liye sorry…

Abhijeet(fake smile)- matlab?

Sherya(smile)- matlab sir abhi abhi aap bohot khush dik rahe the… magar hum logo ne sab garbar kar diya…

Abhijeet(try to change the topic)- wo haa….actually main ab thik hu..

Daya(smile)- haa haa boss bilkul… itna aacha treatment milne ke baad to ki bhi thik ho hi jayega…. Tum konsa kheet ke muli ho… Sachin tum jara Acp sir ko ph kar do ki Abhijeet ab bilkul fit hai… okk… & all start laughing…

Abhijeet(irritate)- kya yaar….

…..

 **End the chapter…. Tell me how it is…**

 **Thank u Luv duo ND Purvi, Guest, abhiii, Asfiya.. for your reviews…**

 **Guest- sorry yaar… but I think ye chapter long hua hai… thanks for your review..**

 **Thanks also all silent readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	10. Chapter 10

Here the next part

 **Mumbai**

 **Purvi's house**

Purvi become ready to go towards bureau.. she wear her black coat & go towads the door… just then the door bell ringing…

Purvi open the door & become surprise to see Abhijeet standing with smile…

Purvi(surprise)- aap is time mein?

Abhijeet(smile)- haa socha tumhe bhi pick up kar lu..

Purvi(smile)- really? wow..thanks… vajse aap ke dard kaam hua ya nehi?

Abhijeet(smile)- abhi tak to thik hi tha magar phirse dard suru hua hai…

Purvi(tense tone)- dawai nehi liya kya aap? Daya sir to jarur dawai diya hoga aapko..

Abhijeet(naughty smile)- actually.. ye dard simple dawai se thik hoga..koi special dawai chahiye…

Purvi(confuse)- special dawai?

Abhijeet(innocent tone)- haa thik vajsa special dawai jaisa tumne Kolkata mein diya tha mujhe…..

Purvi become blush…

Abhijeet just smile…

After that Purvi lock the house & they go towards the car..

Abhijeet sit in driving sit & Purvi sit beside him..

Abhijeet(smile)- so.. ab do special dawai…

Purvi(shy tone)- baad mein..

Abhijeet(childlish tone)- no arguments …mujhe abhi chahiye.. agar abhi nehi mila to main gari start nehi karunga…

Purvi(try to protest)- are….magar..

Abhijeet turn his face to other side…

Purvi just smile & softly kiss on his forcehead… then his eyes, nose & soon their lips meet with each other.. & they start a pasinote kiss…

….

 **Bureau**

Daya come in bureau & all wish him.. & he too wish them…

Sherya(curious)- sir Abhijeet sir nehi aaye?

Daya(low tone)- haa wo baad mein aayega..

Acp sir come out from his cabin & come near Daya..

Acp sir(serious tone)- Daya .. Abhijeet kaha hai.. aaj to wo join karne wala tha na?

Daya(nervous)- haa..wo..yes sir..wo bas.. abhi..

Just then Abhijeet & Purvi together enter & all wish them…

Acp sir(serious tone)- itna late kaise hua tumhe Abhijeet? Aur tum aaj Daya ke sath kyun nehi aaye?

Abhijeet(try to manage)- wo..actually..sir bohot traffic jam tha..

Acp sir(smile)- hum log bhi tumhare is traffic jam ke ander hi aate hai.. leave the topic… kaam mein lag jao…

Duo & Purvi nod…

Soon Abhijeet get a call.. he go near his cabin..

Abhijeet(low tone)- hello.. Deveyana..maine tumhe kaha tha na is time ph mat karna..

Deveyna(smile)- actually kuch baatana tha..

Abhijeet(irritate tone)- haa bolo..

Deveyna(smile)- you know maine na ek chitter ko kuch din pehele pakri hu.. wo mujhe dhoka diya tha…

Abhijeet become nevous..

Abhijeet(fake smile)- matlab?

Deveyna(smile)- leave this yaar…vajse haa mujhe jaana tha ki aisa kya plan hai jiske karan tumhe Purvi ko ..no no..sorry sorry Purvi tumhe kiss kiya..gari mein baith ke… jaan sakti hu?

Abhijeet become speechless…

Abhijeet(low tone)- wo..wo..actually…actually… tumhe koi galatfami hua hai… I think..

Deveyna(smile)- ohh really? may be… vajse Abhijeet… Kolkata mein tumne Purvi ke sath jo dance kiya thaw o bohot hi bariya tha…I like that….. really tumhare plans bohot hi kamal ke hai… kyun?

Abhijeet become slient…

Deveyana(smile)- kya hua jaan?

Abhijeet quickly cut the call… & sliently sitting in his cabin..

Abhijeet(thought)- kaisa hua ye sab? Usko kaise pata chal gaya ye sab kuch? Ab ..ab to Deveyana pata nehi kya karegi…. Shit!

Just then he hear a voice" kya hua sir?"

Abhijeet turn his face & see Sherya standing near him..

Sherya(smile)- kya hua sir? Aap aise tension mein kyun lag rahe hai? kisi ko kuch pata chal gaya?

Abhijeet(confuse)- matlab?

Sherya(cruel smile)- kuch bhi to nehi & she start walking..

Abhijeet abackly see her…

 **Cafeteria**

Abhijeet sit in cafeteria with Daya, Sachin, Frediex & Pankaj…

Pankaj & Frediex share jokes & all laughing badly expect Abhijeet.. who thought something deeply..

Daya(confuse)- kya hua boss…sab thik hai na?

Abhijeet(fake smile)- haa yaar bilkul..all is perfect…

Daya(smile)- phir has kyun nehi rahe ho? Mujhe to abhi tak hasi aa raha hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- bas..aisehi..

Sherya who sitting with Purvi in other table quickly said(smile)- actually..lagta hai Abhi sir ko kisi baat ki tension hai.. kyun hai na sir?

Abhijeet just stare her…but say nothing…

Purvi(confuse)- tension? Kaisa tension?

Sherya(smile)- kisi ko sach pata chal gaya hai….. & start laughing….

Daya(confuse)- kaisa sach? Aur kisko pata chala hai?

Sherya(smile)- sir aap bhi na… main to bas mazak kar rahi thi…hai na Abhijeet sir?

Abhijeet just nod his head but again say nothing…..

…..

 **At night**

 **Bureau Parking lot**

Abhijeet sit in his car… & waiting for Purvi…

After some time.. Purvi come with Sherya..

Purvi(smile)- sorry sir… actually kuch kaam tha to..

Abhijeet(smile)- its allright..

Purvi(smile)- vajse Abhi sir..wo actually Sherya ki car kharap ho geyi hai to aap mujhe drop karke Sherya ko bhi drove kar denge kya? Plz sir…

Abhijeet look at Sherya & silently nod….

Purvi become happy & she quickly enter into the car with Sherya…

After some times Abhijeet drop Purvi in her home… & go towards Sherya's house..

Abhijeet silently drive the car & Sherya sit in back sit..

Sherya(smile)- kya baat hai sir..mujse baat nehi karenge?

Abhijeet(low tone)- kyun…baat kyun nehi karunga…

Sherya(smile)- isiliye kyun ki aapko lagta hai ki sayed mujhe aapke raaz ke bareme kuch pata hai…

Abhijeet quickly stop his car.. & quickly come out from his car.. & go near Sherya.. & sit beside her..

Abhijeet pointing his gun towars Sherya & said(anger)- teri pass bas 10 minute time hai..jaldi bata kya janti hai tu mere bareme?

Sherya start laughing…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- shut up! Jaldi bol..nehi to yaha hi tujhe zinda gar dunga..smajha?

Sherya(smile)- ohh really? great… I know everything dear Abhijeet sir… vajse ek baat bataiye…ye aap do do ladkiyo ko handel kaise karte ho? Kabhi Purvi ke sath to kabhi Deveyana… Deveyana Gupta… software engineer ..am I right..?

Abhijeet(angry tone)- aur ?

Sherya(smile)- itna jaldi kya hai Abhijeet Sribastav..you know agar aaj tumne mujhe mar bhi diya na phir kal Acp sir ko ek disk milega…usme tumhare sara raaz ke bareme likha hai.. Abhijeet Sribastav tumne kaise Tasha Kumar ko paisa diya tha Daya sir ko marne ke liye…kaise tum Purvi ki ghar mein secret camera lag waya… everything… aur tumhe pata hai usdin Tasha Kumar ko kisne mara tha? Maine goli mari thi… tell me kya wajah hai kit um Daya sir ke piche ho?

Abhijeet become silent & come out from his car… Sherya also come out from the car…

Sherya(soft tone)- agar main chahati thi to main Purvi ko sab kuch bol de sakti thi…magar nehi.. aap usse bohot pyaar karte hai… isiliye main abhi tak chup hu…magar mujhe janna hai ki aap apke khud jaan se zada pyaar karne wale Daya sir ko kyun marna chahate ho?

Abhijeet become slient…

Sherya(smile)- okkk main pata laga lungi…vajse aapka ek choti behen tha na?

Abhijeet become shock & come near her..

Abhijeet(angry tone)- kon ho tum? Aur mere bareme itna sab kuch kaise jaan te ho?

Sherya(smile)- wo jaruri nehi hai…. jaruri hai ye jaana ki aap kyun aisa kar rahe hai..aap to Purvi ko bhi marna chahate the…magar phir aapko… job hi ho.. soch lijiye Deveyana ko kaise sambhalenge aap? Kyun ki aap wo Purvi ko to… & she start walking…..

Abhijeet standing there like a statue…. & thought something…

….

 **Next Day**

 **Coffiee Shop**

" Abhijeet sir kya baat hai..bataiye na…kab se bas kuch bolna chahate hai ye hi bol rahe ho.." said by Purvi…

Abhijeet(low tone)- Purvi actually… main tumse ek baat chupaya hai aaj tak…  
Purvi(Smile)- I know aapke ek behen hai..ye hi to…

Abhijeet(low tone)- nehi… actually… itna din I mean tumse pyaar hone ke pehele main..

Purvi(confuse)- aap? Aap kya?

Abhijeet try to say but then he hear a voice" hi Purvi.."

Abhijeet turn & shock to see the lady..

Purvi smile & hug with the girl…

Purvi(happy)- yaar Deveyna..tu yaha?

Deveyna(smile)- haa yaar main to humhesha yaha hi coffiee pine aati hu..vajse ye kon hai?

Purvi(smile)- are haa meet with my boyfriend Abhijeet… Abhijeet Sribastav..mere sath wo Cid mein hai..actually ..

Deveyna(quickly with smile)- yaa yaa I know him.. hello sir..aapko kon na janta hai.. nice to meet you sir…

Abhijeet try to smile but he fail.. he stare her just like she is a ghost..

Purvi(smile)- actually Abhijeet sir.. Deveyana meri college ki friend hai.. phir wo Software Engineer ban geyi aur main Cid officer..bas kuch din pehele Kolkata se mission khatam karke lautne waqt mile hum…

Deveyna who stand beside Abhijeet said(low tone)- kyun jaan….ab aayega na maza?

Abhijeet become silent & start thought what she doing next….

….

 **After 2 days**

 **Bureau**

Abhijeet doing some work on his computer… Purvi come near him..

Purvi(Smile)- Abhi..wo aaj hum logo jo plan tha na shopping karne ka.. usme ek aur member hua hai..

Abhijeet(confuse)- matlab?

Purvi(smile)- wo aapko yaad hai meri friend Deveyna …wo bhi chal rahi hai..actually uski would be ke liye usse dress karid na hai….so.. aap naraz nehi hai na…

Abhijeet just smile.. & thought- would be? Ye would be kon hai?

Sherya just then come near him.. & said(low tone)- wishing you all the best… jaiye jake aapki do girl friends ke sath shopping karke aayiye..

Abhijeet look at her with angry eyes…

Sherya(smile)- no no.. gussa nehi..yaad hai na Acp sir ke pass wo disk chala jayega…. So be normal.. aur haa ab mujhe pata hai aap kyun Daya sir ko marna chahate hai…bas Daya sir ko batane ka deri hai…

Abhijeet (scar tone)- Sherya plz..aisa mat karo… Daya ko kuch mat batao..

Sherya(smile)- galti ke saza to tumhe milega hi Abhijeet sir..firse galti kiya to saza bar jayega.. so now go..

Abhijeet silently went from there..

Sherya(smile)- so sad … Abhijeet sir ab to aapko sirf bhagwan hi baacha sakta hai..

Sherya turn & become shock to see the person…

…

 **City Mall**

Abhijeet, Purvi & Deveyna busy to shopping..

Purvi (smile)- Abhi sir main zara shoes dek ke aati hu…

Abhijeet nod… Purvi go towards Shop store..

Devayana come near Abhijeet…

Deveyna(smile)- jaanu…tumhe wo dress passand aaya na?

Abhijeet(angry tone)- just shut up! Tum chahati kya ho? Kyun kar rahi ho aisa? Plz aisa mat karo… I love her…plz mujhe bhool jao…is duniya mein mujse bhi aacha aur bhi bohot ladka hai…

Deveyna(angry tone)- you shup up! Chiter…. You love her … okkk..to main kon hu… aaj tak mere sath tumne pyaar ka natak kyun kiya batao… sirf physical enjoyment ke liye? Agar ye sach hai to ye bhi sach hai main tumhe barbaad kar dungi… ye to suruwat hai hai abhi… jab Purvi ko pata chalega ki tumne mere sath kya kya kiya hai to kya lagta hai wo tumhe maaf kar degi…kabhi nehi… bas wait & see Abhijeet Sribastav… & went from there….

Abhijeet(to himself)- shit man!... ab kya karu main… Purvi ko abs ach nehi bata sakta…kass ki main pehele usse sach bata deta…

Just then someone drag him at corner…

Abhijeet(irritate)- are..ya hai ye sab? Purvi tum?

Purvi(low tone)- kuch mat kaho… she start slowly kiss on his face…

Abhijeet(low tone)- Purvi..mera baat suno..Purvi plz stop..Purvi..

Purvi(soft tone)- don't say anything… & she deeply kiss on his lips…

Abhijeet also respond her…

Just then his ph start ringing….

They become separate….

Purvi(irritate)- disgusting..

Abhijeet receive the call… it is Daya…

Abhijeet(on call)- haa Daya…abhi…magar yaar…. Shit…

Purvi(curious)- kya hua?

Abhijeet(confuse)- don't know..bohot jaldi mein tha.. ghar bulaya jaldi…

Purvi – main bhi chalti hu..

Abhijeet(tense tone)- nehi..tum ghar jao..main tumhe call karunga…..

….

 **Duo's House**

Abhijeet enter into the house.. & become surprise to see the condition of the house…

Everything lying in the floor… full house become messy…

Abhijeet(shout)- Daya… Daya….

He come at terrace & found Daya satnding there with slient mood…

Abhijeet(smile)- tub hi na…kya haal bana ke raka hai ghar ka… kya baat hai yaar… & come near him..

Daya(cool tone)- yaar mat bolo mujhe…

Abhijeet become surprise..

ABhijeet(confuse)- kya matlab?

Daya turn & Abhijeet become shock to see him..

Tears continusly flows from his eyes & his dress become dirty…

Daya(teary tone)- Abhi…main to tumhe humhesha mera bara bhai mera best friend mana..phir kyun..kyun kiya aisa mere sath?

Abhijeet(try to manege)- Daya wo…

Daya(angry tone)- just shut up! Enough is enough Abhijeet…. Tumne Tasha ko paisa diya mujhe marne ke liye…kyun Abhijeet kyun? Kya bigara hai maine tumhara? Kyun Abhijeet? Aaj pata cahl raha hai mujhe ki kitna nafrat karte ho tum mujse… I hate you Abhijeet… aaj se mera koi bhai nehi hai… koi dost nehi hai… ye lo gun aur chalao goli…mar dalo mujhe.. shoot me Abhijeet…..shoot me…

After some seconds both hear a bullet sound…

" Dishoom"

…

 **End the chaper… tell me how it is…**

 **Thank u Luv duo ND Purvi, abhii, Sweety, Asfiya..for your reviews…**

 **Thanks all silent readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	11. Chapter 11

Here the next part

 **Duo's house**

 **At Terrace**

Duo standing silently in the terrace…. Abhijeet slowly open his eyes… & see Daya abackly see something… Abhijeet notice this & quickly turn & become shock to see the person… it is Acp Parduman…

Acp sir(angry tone)- kya kar rahe the tum dono abhi abhi..?

Duo become silent…

Acp sir who fair a bullet in the air said(angry tone)- Abhijeet .. Daya mere sath chalo…abhi isi waqt..

Duo silently go with Acp sir…

 **Acp sir's house**

Acp sir sitting in a sofa & Duo also sitting there.. three of them become silent…

Acp sir(serious tone)- Abhijeet…Daya waha job hi kuch hua ya ye batau job hi Daya ne kaha wo sab maine suna hai… ab main job hi puchunga uska sahi jabab dena tum dono…

Duo silently nod..

Acp sir(serious tone)- Abhijeet..kya hai ye sab? Daya ne job hi kaha wo kya sach hai?

Abhijeet become silent…

Acp sir(shout)- answer me Abhijeet… jabab do mujhe..

Abhijeet(teary tone)- haa sir ye sach hai ki main Daya ko… Daya ko.. haa ..marna chahata tha…magar mere qakin kijiye main humesha usse pyaar karta hu..aur usse chota bhai bhi manta hu…magar usne bhi jo kiya wo sahi nehi hai sir…

Acp sir(confuse)- kya matlab?

Abhijeet(strict tone)- sir aapko to pata hai ki mera ek behen thi…. Is Daya ne mera behen ka khoon kiya hai sir…

Daya & Acp sir become shock…

Daya(angry tone)- what rubbish….Abhijeet are you mad? For your kind information main bhi usse mera behen manta tha..aur main tumhare tarah nehi hu jo jab marzi hua kisiko marne ka try karu…

Acp sir(shout)- shut up! Just shup up!... Abhijeet tum itna qakin se kaise kehe sakte ho ye baat?

Abhijeet(strict tone)- sir mere pass sabot hai.. saha per princess mujhe mila thaw aha akhri bar Daya hi gaya tha… mere pass video footage hai…

Daya(shout)- idiot.. main us time Mumbai mein tha hi nehi.. dimag mein jor dalo main Bangalore mein mission mein tha…

Acp sir(shout)- Daya..maine tumhe chup rehene ko kaha hai… Abhijeet… tumne mujhe kyun nehi bataya?

Abhijeet become silent…

Acp sir(Serious tone)- tum dono abhi ghar jao…aur haa mera humesha nazar rehega tum dono ke upar..agar kuch garbar kiya tum dono ne to pata hai na kya hoga?

Duo silently nod…

 **In Car**

Daya silently drive his car & Abhijeet also silently sitting his beside..

Daya looking very angry & he drive the car very badly…

Abhijeet silently thought something….

Abhijeet suddenly said(serious tone)- Daya stop the car…

Daya quickly stop the car & angrily look at him…

Abhijeet(serious tone)- tum ghar chale jao mujhe kuch kaam hai… & he come out from the car… & start walking..

…..

 **Purvi's house**

Purvi sitting on her bed & doing something in her laptop… suddenly doorbell start ringing…

Purvi(confuse)- raat ke 12 baje kon aaya?

She go towards the door & open it..

Purvi(surprise)- Abhijeet aap?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- mujhe kuch baat karna hai tumse.. & he quickly close the door…

Purvi(confuse)- kya baat hai jo aap itne raat ko aa geya? Aur aap baithiye na…

Abhijeet sit on a sofa & Purvi also sit beside him…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Purvi..aaj main tumhe job hi kahunga wo sab sunke ho sakta hai ki tum mujhe humesha nafrat karo…magar Purvi main nehi chahata ki tumhe kisi aur se ye baat pata chale…

Purvi(curious)- aisa kya baat hai? aur aap bhi na… (said with soft tone) Abhi..i always love you… aur mujhe aap pe pura varosa hai…

Abhijeet (soft tone)- Purvi..itna varosa mat karo..main asal mein ek bohot hi bura insan hu….

Purvi(Smile)- Abhi..aap mazak karne yaha aaye ho kya? Aur plz aapne aap ko bura mat kahiye..aap ek bohot hi aache insane ho.. & she kiss him lightly…

Abhijeet(Serious tone)- Purvi..pehele mera baat suno… Purvi tumse milne ke pehele.. ya ye karu tumhe pyaar karne ki pehele mere zindegi mein koi aur tha… haa Purvi ye sach hai..aur wo ladki aur koi nehi tumhare dost Deveyana hai…

Purvi become stunned.. some tears come in her eyes… & she sit beside Abhijeet like a statue…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Purvi…I am sorry maine kabhi bhi tumhe ye baat nehi bataya… mere sath har tarah ka relation tha Deveyna ka…magar ab main usse aur pyaar nehi karta..believe me Purvi.. haa ye main manta hu ki sare galti mera hai… main tumhe humesha nuksan pochane ki try kiya..us Pune mission mein bhi maine hi sab garbar kiya tha aur tumhare ghar mein bhi secret camera lagaya tha… tumpe nazar rakne ke liye… Purvi main Delhi bhi tumhare sath isiliye gaya tha ki main tumhe mar saku…magar now I really love you Purvi… main tumhare bina jee nehi sakta … Purvi main janta hu ki main tumhara gunegar hu..phir bhi main.. but his word don't complete because of Purvi…

Purvi quickly slap him very tightly…

Purvi(teary angry tone)-kyun kiya aapne aisa….kya galti hai mera? Bataiye mujhe? Ye galti ki main aapse bohot bohot pyaar karti hu… kyun meri life barbaad kar diya aapne? Kyun marna chahate the aap mujhe? Answer me…

Abhijeeet(teary tone)- main tumhe nehi bata sakta Purvi…. I am sorry Purvi…main nehi chahata tha ki Deveyna se tumhe pata chale.. aur vajse bhi wo tumse dobara mila hai ye baat tumhe batane ke liye hi… Purvi tumhe mujhe jo saza dena hai tum de sakti ho… per tum ye baat humesha yaad rakna ki main tumse apna jaan se bhi zada pyaar karta hu… aur humesha hi karunga… main janta hu ki tum kabhi bhi mujhe maaf nehi kar paogi…mgar phir bhi main ye hi karunga ki main sachme tumse pyaar kiya tha…karta hu…aur humesha karunga…

Purvi(angry tone)- just get out! I say get out!...

Abhijeet went from there quickly & Purvi immediately burst out badly….

 **Next Day**

 **Cid Bureau**

Sherya only present in the bureau & doing something in her laptop…

Just then Abhijeet come in bureau & directly go towards her…

Sherya(smile)- kya baat hai aaj Senior inspector Abhijeet jaldi chala aaya? Kya hua Daya sir ke sath larai hua hai? & start laughing….

Abhijet(smile)- sahi kaha tumne… aur sirf Daya sir se hi nehi Purvi se bhi… maine Purvi ko sab kuch sach sach bol diya hai…. aur Daya ko to tumne bata diya hi tha.. hai na?

Sherya (Surprise)- aapne Purvi ko….

Abhijeet(sadly smile)- wo kya hai na main Purvi se saacha pyaar karta hu…isiliye main nehi chahata ki koi aur usse mera sach bata de..isiliye maine hi sab kuch bol diya…aacha hi hua .. Purvi ko bhi mera asaliqat pata chal gaya aur tum bhi khush ho geyi…

Sherya(soft tone)- I am sorry sir…main to bas…

Abhijeet(smile)- janata hu… black mail kar rahi thi…magar kya karu… Daya ko to sach khud nehi bata saka isiliye socha Purvi ko sach bata du… Sherya ek kaam karogi?

Sherya nod…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Daya ko support karogi…I mean mujhe pata hai wo puri tarah se tooth gaya hai…mujse baat nehi kar raha..its okk …but kuch khaa bhi nehi raha…aaj bhi kuch khaya nehi… wo bohot akela ho gaya hai… Sherya main tumhe request karta hu plz tum uska madat karo… uske duk mein uske sath raho…usse ye feel karwao ki wo akela nehi hai..koi aur bhi hai uske sath.. plz Sherya ….plz..

Sherya (soft tone)- itna pyaar karte hai aap Daya sir se? to phir kyun unko marne ki try kiya? Aap bhi to unke bina adhura hai..to phir kyun unko itna bara chot diya?

Abhijeet(teary tone)- pata nehi Sherya…I really don't know ki main kya ban gaya tha… humesha bas nafrat ka aag jalta tha mere ander…. Daya ko marne ka aur Purvi ko bhi…. I don't know ki main kyun Purvi ko marna chahata tha… kyun Daya ko marna chahata tha? Daya to mera bhai hai…mera jeene ka sahara…phir main man kaise liya ki Daya ne princess ko…. & some tears drop from his eyes…

Sherya(soft tone)- Abhijeet sir…ye bhi to ho sakta hai ki aapko kisi ne majboor kiya tha ye sab karne ke liye…sayed aapko kisi wajah se yaad nehi aa raha…. (Then she said with low tone) aur sayed aapka behen kabhi mara hi nehi ho..aaj bhi zinda ho…

Abhijeet abackly look at her..

Sherya(try to change the topic)- wo.. I mean aap fikar mat kariye main Daya sir ko support karungi… main abhi aati hu.. & she quickly went from there…

Abhijeet(thought)- matlab kyat ha Sherya ka? Mera behen abhi tak… kahi wo Sherya to…nehi nehi ye nehi ho sakta… uska pura family to Punjab mein reheta hai… magar ussne aisa kaha kyun?

Just then he feel someone calling him… Abhijeet turn & found Acp sir standing there…

….

" Purvi…baat kya hai? tu khush nehi hai kya humhe dek ke?" surprisely asked by her di Priya who come with her husband & Naina in her house…

Purvi(try to smile)- aisa maine kab kaha? Aap bhi na di… are ander aaiye na.. are jiju aaiye aaiye… Naina aa na…

Raj(Priya's husband)- kaisi ho tum Purvi? I am sorry hum log tumhe infrom nehi kiya…

Purvi(smile)- bohot aacha laga mujhe jiu…per aap plz sorry mat bolo… vajse kuch din to aap log ho na yaha?

Naina(happy)- haa bilkul…ek hafta ke liye to pakka hai…agar dil chaha to aur bhi kuch din rehe lungi… kyun koi problem to nehi hai na di… & start laughing…

Purvi(smile)- tu bhi na..aur di aap bhi has rahe ho? Its not fair…

Priya(smile)- aacha aacha thik hai..nehi hasunga... aacha sun na hum log na tere liye aur Abhijeet ke liye bhi kuch chiz leke aaye hai…to tu Abhijeet ko zara raat ko yaha doper ko bula legi?

Purvi(nervous)- Abhijeet ko?...wo .. wo..haa… wo to bohot busy hai…

Naina(smile)- busy hai yaha aap milwana nehi chahate?

Purvi(smile)- are main kyun jhoot kahungi…sach mein wo busy hai… di main baad mein unko aane ke liye bol dungi…

Priya smile & nod..

 **At Beach**

Daya standing in there & he look towards the waves…

Suddenly he feel someone present there also… Daya turn & found Sherya standing with smile…

Sherya(smile)- mujhe pata nehi tha ki aap ko bhi ye place aacha lagta hai…

Daya smile lightly….

Sherya(try to change his mood)- Daya sir..chaliye na kulfi khaate hai…

Daya (smile)- are nehi..tum khao..mujhe bhook nehi hai…

Sherya(confuse)- kulfi khane ke liye bhook lagna jaruri hai kya? Are chaliye mood aapka bilkul thik ho jayega..

Daya(sad tone)- nehi Sherya…kuch chiz aisa hota hai jo kabhi bhi thik nehi hota… Sherya main humesha ye sochta tha ki main bohot lucky hu…kyun ki Abhijeet jaisa ek bhai hai mere pass… jo mere liye kuch bhi kar sakta hai..khud ka jaan bhi de sakta hai…jo mujhe mera maa baap ka pyaar mujhe dega humesha…magar aaj pata chala ki mian kitna galat tha…wo to humesha mujse nafrat karta tha… humhara itna saalo ka dosti…itna sara hasi mazak ka pal..ek sath do sachha bhai ke tarah rehena…sab kuch bas ek natak tha…you know jab main bohot naraz yaha bohot dukhi hota tha to wo Abhi mujhe manata tha..mujhe hasane ka try karta tha…per asal mein to wo humesha mujhe ek mujrim ..uska dusman smajta tha… Sherya tumhi batao na kyun aisa mere sath hi hua… ye sach lekar jine se to aacha tha agar usdin main Tasha ke goli se mar jata…to sayed aaj ka ye din dekna na parta …mar bhi jata na to ye dard leke jeena naa parta… Sherya plz batao na ab main kya karu? Plz bolo na Sherya..

Sherya(teary tone)- Daya sir..plz sambhaliye aapne aap ko…. Believe me aap jitna Abhijeet sir se pyaar karte hai utna hi pyaar wo bhi apse karte hai..ya phir kahi guna zada…jarur kuch to baat hai sir… Daya sir..sab kuch jhoot nehi ho sakta… main unko janti hu… Daya sir meri qakin kariye wo aisa bilkul nehi kar sakte..

Daya(crying)- magar usne kiya na Sherya…. Tumne khud suna tha na…phir.. Sherya ab to mujhe lagta hai ki mera mar jana hi better hai…

Sherya(angry tone)- shut up! Khabar dar dobara aapne aisa baat bola to…. Aap ko kya lagta hai… kya smjte hai aap aapne aap ko? Aapko pata hai main jo itna khush reheti hu humesha wo sirf isiliye kyunki aap khush hai..

Daya confusedly look at her..

Sherya(quickly)- I mean… bohot sare aisa log bhi hai jo aapse bohot pyaar karte hai…itna selfish mat baniye… & quickly went from there…

Daya continusly stare her… & start thinking what she try to actually said…

…

 **Two days later**

" Purvi..actually wo..kya hai na Naina ne tera bina permission liye ek kaam kar diya hai.." nervously said by Priya..

Purvi(smile)- wo kya di?

Raj(soft tone)- Purvi..actually galti mera hai..maine hi Naina ko kaha ki sayed tumhare sath Abhijeet ka larai hua hai…to ye sunke Naina ne Abhijeet ko call kar liya aur aaj raat ko ghar mein bhi bula liya…

Purvi become shock…

Naina(low tone)- I am sorry di… Abhijeet sir aane nehi chahte the magar maine hi bohot zid kiya aur unko ye bataya ki aap unse milna chahte ho magar bata nehi paa rahe…

It is enough for Purvi…

Purvi(Angry tone)- how dare you Naina… teri himmat kaise hua ye kehene ka… tujhe zada sa bhi andaza hai tune kya kaha? Bohot bari ho geyi hai na tu? Tere himmat kaise hua us chitter ko ye sab kehene ka… are ekbar to puch leti mujse….

Naina become silent…

Priya(confuse)- Purvi ye tu kya bol rahi hai? kon chitar hai?

Purvi(angry tone)- Abhijeet Sribastav …aur kon… usne mujhe dhoka diya di…. & run towards her room…

Priya & Raj become surprise… & look each other….

…

 **Night**

 **Purvi's house**

Priya present in Purvi's room & talk with her…

Priya(serious tone)- matlab Abhijeet ne khus tujse sab kuch bataya…hai na?

Purvi silently nod..

Priya(curious)- phir uske baad se aaj tak tune kya kiya?

Purvi(low tone)- unse kabhi baat nehi kiya…haa wo ekbar mujse baat karne ka try kiya magar maine unne moka nehi diya….

Priya(soft tone)- Purvi….i think he really love you…

Purvi(angry tone)- what do you mean di? Us insane ne mujhe marne ka try kiya..mera room mein secret camera lagake meri jasusi kiya…aur to aur meri dost ke sath har tarah ka realtion raka… phir bhi aap bol rahe hai ki he love me?

Priya(smile)- Purvi agar agar wo tujse pyaar nehi karta to wo kabhi bhi aisa khud aake tujhe sach nehi bolta…wo bas tere sath masti karke vug jata… tu mujhe bata wo kya kabhi bhi tujhe physically chaha hai? kya tujhe kabhi bhi zor kiya hai uske sath kuch bhi karne k liye?

Purvi sliently say no….

Priya(smile)- wo isiliye kyunki wo tujhe physically nehi apna dil se chahata hai…are idiot wo tujhe saccha pyaar karta hai… per tune to usse smajha hi nehi… haa jarur koi to baat hoga jis liye usne aisa kiya tere sath… magar believe me I think he really love you… tu Abhijeet ko dusra moka deke dek to sakti hai na?

Purvi silently look at her…..

Just then her doorbell ringing…

Priya(smile)- lagta hai Abhijeet aa geya….chal…

…..

Raj open the door.. & found Abhijeet standing there..

Raj(smile)- are Abhijeet aao aao..plz come..

Abhijeet smile lightly…

Naina(Smile)- kaise hai aap Abhijeet sir?

Abhijeet(smile)- thik hu…tum aachi ho na?

Naina smilely nod..

Just then Purvi come with Priya…

Abhijeet look at her… & go towards her..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Purvi… I know Naina bas mazak mazak mein aisa bol diya hoga… vajse main aana nehi chahata tha..magar wo.. I know tum ab mujse nafrat karti ho…magar I am really sorry… I also know tumhe mere sath kaam karne mein taqleef hota hai… I can feel this..but don't worry bohot jald tumhare ye problem slove ho jayega…

Purvi(strict tone)- matlab?

Abhijeet (smile)- main transfer le raha hu …. Ab aur tumhe har roj mera chehera dekna nehi parega.. …

Purvi become shock..

Abhijeet smile lightly & went from her house…

Purvi sitting on a sofa & tears come in her eyes…

….

 **End the chaper… tell me how it is…**

 **Thank you Luv duo ND Purvi, Koolabhi or abhi, Broken Enjel, Asfiya, Sacchi, fancy pari… for your reviews…**

 **Thanks also all silent readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	12. Chapter 12

Here the next part

 **Beach**

Abhijeet standing in there & looking the waves… after a moment he feel someone present there…

Abhijeet turn & smile lightly to see the person…

Abhijeet(smile)- mujhe pata tha Daya..tum jarur aayoge….

Daya(strict tone)- jo bhi kehene ke liye mujhe yaha bulaya… jaldi bolo…

Abhijeet(sad tone)- haa bilkul… actually main eek fasla liya hai… wo batane ke liye hi tumhe bulaya… Daya..i am sorry yaar..haa main janta hu main maffi mangne ka layek nehi hu… magar phir bhi… Daya maine decide kiya hai ki main tumhe aur duk nehi dunga… maine transfer le liya hai..actually transfer nehi main Cid chor raha hu… Daya main bas ye hi chahata hu ki tu humesha khush rahe.. duniya ka sare khushi tujhe mile…. Bas itna hi…

Daya become stunned…

Daya(low tone)- Cid… Cid chor rahe ho matlab? To phir kya karoge tum ab?

Abhijeet(smile)- don't know yaar….. magar kuch na kuch to jarur karunga… don't worry… aaj saam ko mera train hai…

Daya(low tone)- kaha jaa rahe ho tum?

Abhijeet(smile)- abhi to Kolkata mein…waha mama ji se milke…phir waha se Singapore…

Daya become silent…

Abhijeet(sad smile)- Daya..humesha khush rahe na yaar… sorry yaar.. maine tujhe bohot hurt kiya… ho sake to mujhe maaf kar dena.. & he went from there….

Daya stare him still some time..then down his head & tears drop from his eyes…

….

 **Bureau**

All officers ding their work…

Acp sir come near Abhijeet.. & said(serious tone)- Abhijeet..tumhara letter appove ho gaya hai… tumne sab kuch pack kar liya hai na?

Abhijeet(smile)- haa sir..

Freddi(confuse)- Abhijeet sir aap kahi per jaa rahe ho?

Abhijeet just smile..

Acp sir(Serious tone)- haa Freedi… tumhare Abhijeet sir Cid chorke jaa rahe hai..

All officers become shock including Purvi…

Sachin(shock)- ye kya kehe rahe hai Abhijet sir aap? Aap Cid chor rahe ho?

Abhijeet(sad smile)- bas aisehi Sachin….

Pankaj(curious)- to sir aap ab kaha jaoge?

Abhijeet(smile)- Kolkata… then Singapore…

Acp sir(serious tone)- kab train hai tumhara?

Abhijeet(smile)- saam ko sir… sir if you don't mind main ghar jau… nehi wo kuch packing abhi bhi baki hai…

Acp sir(smile)- thik hai Abhijeet… khush rehena humesha… aur agar kabhi bhi mera jarurat hua to bas ek call karna …humesha tum mere beta the aur humesha rahoge bhi..

Abhijeet smile & Acp sir hug him… he also hug him…

 **Parking lot**

Abhijeet sit in his car & start his car… just then he notice Sherya standing near the gate…

Abhijeet come out from the car & go towards her..

Sherya(low tone)- to aap sahi mein jaa rahe hai…

Abhijeet (smile)- jana to tha hi mujhe… sorry Sherya maine tumhare sath bohot bura beheviour kiya… I am sorry…

Sherya(low tone)- plz sir aisa mat kahiye..maine bhi aapke sath bohot baatamizi kiya hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- sahi to kiya hai…ek mujrim ke sath esa hi beheviour kiya jata hai… by the way Daya ka dhayan rakna.. aur Purvi ka bhi…

Sherya(smile)- don't worry sir…

Abhijeet(Smile)- I expect this… vajse ab Daya ko dil ki baat bol bhi do… & smiley look at her..

Sherya become shock & blush..

Abhijeet smile & again sit in his car..

Sherya(shout)- contrat rakna jarur sir..

Abhijeet smiley nod.. & start the car…

….

Deveyna's house

Deveyna open the door & found Abhijeet standing there…

Deveyna(happy)- wow… Abhi tum?

Abhijeet(sad smile)- haaa congrats …

Deveyna(confuse)- matlab?

Abhijeet(smile)- tumhare plan successful raha… ab Purvi mujse nafrat karti hai… tum to ye hi chahati na?

Deveyna(smile)- of course… koi mera aur mera Abhi ke beech mein aaye …I don't tolerate this… & she try to kiss him…

Abhijeet(shout)- & I don't tolerate you… yes… I hate you… I just hate you…. Deveyna.. tum pyaar ke matlab smajti ho? Haa? Kabhi smaj nehi sakti tum…agar smajti to aisa kabhi nehi karti…. Are pyaar ke liye to sab jaan de dete hai..per tum.. tum to jaan lene ke liye taiyar thi… tum kabhi mujse pyaar kar hi nehi sakti… tum kisi se pyaar nehi kar sakti..kyunki tumhare dil mein sirf nafrat vara hai..sirf nafrat…

Deveyna(angry tone)- just shut up! Smajte kya ho tum aapne aap ko? Purvi tumse dhur chala geya to tum mujhe dosh de rahi ho? Are dosh to tumhara hai.. tumhara himmat kaisa hua mujhe dhoka dene ka? Abhijeet tumhara kismat aacha hai ki maine police mein complain nehi kiya… nehi to abhi tum ander rehete… smajhe?

Abhijeet(Shout)- are to aacha hota na? aacha hota..bohot aacha hota… kaam se kaam ye dard to sehena nehi parta…. Deveyna… tumhare wo sabot ke vajse maine Daya ko sahq kiya…per main sach jaan ke rahunga…agar mujhe pata chala ye sab jhoot hai to… you know ki main kya kar sakta hu…aaj tak maine chup raha ye sochke ki maine galat kiya hai tumhare sath..per agar mujhe sachai pata chala na to mujse bura aur koi nehi hoga Deveyna Gupta…. Aur ha.. aaj saam ko main Kokata jaa raha hu.. Cid humesha ke liye chorke..

Deveyna(shock)- what! But why?

Abhijeet(Angry tone)- because you totally destroy my life… understand? & he angrily went from there..

….

 **Purvi's house**

Priya & Raj try to convice Purvi….

Priya(soft tone)- Purvi..tu smaj rahi hai main kya bol rahi hu.. wo humesha ke liye Mumbai chorke jaa raha hai…jake rok usse…

Purvi become silent & tears continusly flows from her eyes…

Raj(try to convice)- Purvi…dekho tum jara thanda dimmag se socho..tumhare di bilkul sahi kehe rahi hai..

Naina come near them & said- di..agar aap jana nehi chahati to thik hai..kaam se kaam ek bar unse baat to kar lijiye..

Purvi look towards her..

Purvi(low tone)- magar Naina…

Priya & Naina(together)- magar kuch nehi.. just call him..

Purvi call him..

Abhijeet who drive his car & go towards station recive it…

Abhijeet(casually)- hello…

Purvi become slient…

Abhijeet feel that it is Purvi..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Purvi..

Purvi(low tone)- aap jaa rahe ho?

Abhijeet(soft tone)- haa Purvi…sayed mera jana hi sahi hai… sorry maine tumhe bohot duk pochaya…magar ab aur nehi..tumhe pura haq hai ek happy life deserve karne ka.. Purvi tum humesha khush rehena aur kabhi bhi roo nehi..kyunki tumhare chere per rona bilkul bhi aacha nehi lagta…. I hope tumhe ek bohot hi aacha jivan saathi milega… & he try to said something but he soon understand that Purvi cut the call…

Abhijeet look at his ph & some tears come in his eyes…

 **Chhatrapati Shivaji Terminus railway station**

Abhijeet reach in the station & go towards his train…

 **Otherside**

 **Beach**

Daya sit in a rock & crying sliently…

Suddenly he feel someone touch him from backside… he turn & found Sherya standing there..

Daya remove his tears & said(smile)- are Sherya tum?

Sherya(Smile)- Abhijeet sir chale jaa rahe hai..isiliye roo rahe hai aap?

Daya(try to stop her)- are nehi..main kyun roounga..i am really fine…

Sherya(tease)- really? isiliye aaj pura din beach naithe the..

Daya become silent…

Sherya(soft tone)- agar itna hi duk ho raha hai to jake unko rok lijiye…

Daya(quickly)- kabhi nehi…wo mujhe marna chahata tha..

Sherya(soft tone)- sach mein aapko aisa lagta hai ki wo aapko marna chahata hai?

Daya slowly said no…

Sherya(smile)- phir? Daya sir..i know aap dono kabhi bhi ek dujre se alag nehi rehe sakte…to phir jaiye na.. jake rokiye unko…

Daya(low tone)- magar Abhi ko maine bohot kuch bol diya tha usdin..aur baat nehi kiay main usse… phir kaise main…

Sherya(smile)- bas apna upar varosa rakiye aur unko apna bhai manke dil mein job hi hai bol dijiye….

Daya nod slowly….

Daya(low tone)- ek baat puchu?

Sherya nod..

Daya(low tone)- tum kon ho? Itna sab kuch kaise jante ho? Abhi mujhe marna chahata… phir usne Purvi ko dhoka diya aur sabse bara baat humhare dosti… kaise jante ho tum ye sab?

Sherya(low tone)- sayed kisi ne kaha mujhe..

Daya(confuse)- kisne kaha?

Sherya(smile)- agar kahu aap logo ke princess ne to?

Daya become shock…

Daya(shock)- princess… matlab… Sri.. Sri ne kaha tumhe? Wo zinda hai? kaho na Sherya? Abhijeet ka behen..humhara behen zinda hai?

Sherya smile & nod slowly…

…

 **Chhatrapati Shivaji Terminus railway station**

Abhijeet sitting into the train & looking all passengers…

Abhijeet(thought)- kitne kismat wale hai ye sab …. Kisi ke pass pura parivar hai, kisi ke pass maa hai, kisi ke pass baba hai, kisi kisi ke pass koi nehi to dost hai…. magar mere pass to koi nehi hai… naa mummy, papa, naa behen, naa hi koi dost… per sab kucch hi to tha mere pass bhi…phir kyun hua ye sab? Kyun kiya maine esa? Apna Daya ko varosa nehi kar paya? Purvi jaise ek ladki ko itna din dhoka diya… khud pe shame aata hai… pata nehi aur kya kya sehena parega…

Just then he hear whistle sound…

Abhijeet(thought)- alvida Mumbai… gd bye Cid team… aap sab ki bohot yaad aayega..

Train start slowly & all people who come in station to see off their relative start saying gd bye…

Abhijeet close his eyes.. just then he hear a familiar voice…

Abhijeet quickly open his eyes & look towards window.. Abhijeet become surprise to see the person who try to catch the train..no no actually try to stop Abhijeet…

Abhijeet (shock)- Purvi…

Purvi try her best to stop him & shout continusly …

Purvi(Shout)- Abhijeet…. Abhi… Abhi…

But atlast the train gone & Purvi sitting in the platform….

Raj, Priya & Naina come near her..

Purvi start crying badly… Priya & Naina try to console her…

Purvi(crying)- di..wo chala geya…wo mujhe chorke chala geya… di main unne rok nehi saki…

Priya & Naina continusly console her…

Just then they hear a voice…

All turn & found Abhijeet standing there…

Purvi quickly hug him tightly… Abhijeet also hug her… both of them continusly crying & hugging each other…

Priya, Naina & Raj start smile to see them…

After separate from hug..

Purvi(teary tone)- kyun jaa rahe the mujhe chorke?

Abhijeet(removeing Purvi's tears)- I am sorry Purvi… maine socha tha tum ..

Purvi(teary tone)- kya soche the? Ye hi na ki main bohot khush rahunga… magar main aapke bina kaise khush rehe sakti hu?

Abhijeet(teary tone)- magar tum to mujse nafrat karte ho..

Purvi slap him tightly..

Abhijeet become silent…

Purvi(crying)- kaise nafrat karu main aapse? Jab bhi nafrat karna chaha tab aur bhi zada pyaar ho geya…. I love you so much Abhijeet… I cannot live without you…

Abhijeet(low tone)- magar Purvi …maine tumhe dhoka diya hai…

Purvi(soft tone)- nehi…aapne kabhi bhi mujhe dhoka nehi diya…balki aap to humesha mujhe khud ke jaan se zada pyaar kiya… aap mujse bohot pyaar karte hai isiliye hi usdin mujhe sab kuch sach bata diya… aap hi bataiye main kaise aapko nafrat karu?

Abhijeet become silent…

Purvi(teary tone)- kya hua aap chup kyun hai?

Abhijeet(low tone)- wo actually.. kuch puchna tha tumse..

Purvi(teary tone)- kya?

Abhijeet sit in his knee & said(smile)- will you marry me?

Priya, raj & Naina become surprise & also happy..

Purvi become very much happy…

Purvi(fake strict tone)- pehele aap uthiye..

Abhijeet stand in front of her..

Purvi(fake angry tone)- propose kiya aur wo bhi station mein? Kahi aur bhi to kar sakte the na?

Abhijeet(smile)- wo actually..sahi moka tha to kar diya…

Purvi(fake serious tone)- hmm..to batiye khush rak payenge mujhe?

Abhijeet(smile)- try karunga…tumhe har khushi dene ki..

Purvi(smile)- bas bas… thik hai.. thik hai…

Naina(Shout)- to jabab de do di…

Purvi(smile)- haa bilkul… okk mr. handsome I will definety marry you…

All people who present there start clapping including Priya, Raj & naina…

Abhijeet & Purvi smile to looking each other… & also hug each other…

….

" hello… haa… kya?" shockingly said by Abhijeet who sit beside Raj in the car…

All become tense to see Abhijeet's expersion…

Abhijeet(on call)- okk..main abhi aata hu…

Purvi(tense)- kya hua?

Abhijeet(nervous)- Daya ka accident hua hai..humhe jaldi se Linking road jana parega…

Purvi(confuse)- magar waha kyun? Humhe to hospital jana chahiye…

Abhijeet(nervous)- i don't know…ek ghar ka address diya hai lagta hai kisi doctor ka ghar hai…

…..

 **Linking Road**

They reach near a house…

Purvi(surprise)- ye ghar hai?

Abhijeet nod..

Purvi(surprise)- magar ye to Sherya ka ghar hai…

Abhijeet(surprise)- what! Haa ho sakta hai..main kabhi geya nehi uski ghar..magar uske ghar mein kon doctor hai?

Naina(tense)- jaldi ander chaliye…

All go near the main door & Abhijeet press the door bell..

After a minute.. A lady open the door….

Lady(smile)- ji kahiye?

Abhijeet become shock to see the lady…

Abhijeet(low tone)- aap…aap.. ko kahi maine dekha hai…

Lady smile … & said- ander aaiye…

All come in holl room & shock to see Daya sitting in a sofa with Sherya..

Purvi(surprise)- sir are you all right?

Daya(smile)- of course…

Abhijeet(low tone)- magar wo call….

Sherya(smile)- aapko kisi se milwana tha…aur mujhe pata tha Purvi jarur aapko wapas le aayegi..isiliye main aur Daya sir yaha hi wait kar rahe the..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kis se milwana hai?

Sherya(smile)- dekhiye to yaad aa raha hai apna princess ko…

Abhijeet shockingly look towards the lady who open the door…

Sherya(smile)- haa sir ye hi aapke princess matlab Sri hai…wo itna saalo se mere parivar ke pass hi reheti thi…

Abhijeet become speechless & some tears come in his eyes…

Sri slowly come near him..

 **Abhi mujh mein kahin** **  
** **Baaqi thodi si hai zindagi** **  
** **Jagi dhadkan nayi** **  
** **Jaana zinda hoon main toh abhi** **  
**

Sri come near him & said(soft tone)- bhaiya…

Abhijeet immediately hug her tightly & start crying…

 **Kuch aisi lagan iss lamhe mein hai** **  
** **Ye lamha kahaan tha mera** **  
** **Ab hai saamne** **  
** **Issey chhoo loon zaraa** **  
** **Mar jaaoon ya jee loon zaraa** **  
** **Khushiyaan choom loon** **  
** **Yaa ro loo'n zaraa** **  
** **Mar jaaun ya jee loon zaraa** **  
**

Daya & Sherya smile… Purvi also smile….

Sri remove his tears..

Sri(smile)- nehi bhaiya…aap rooiye mat… aaj to khushi ke din hai…aaj main firse mere do bhaiya aap aur Daya bhaiya ko paya hai…aaj plz rooyie mat…

Abhijeet(teary tone)- kaha thi tu? Haa? Tujhe pata hai kitna miss kiya maine tujko… bata na kaha thi tu?

Sri(smile)- Sherya didi ke pass… main un guddo se baccke ek truck mein chup geyi thi aur phir wo truck mujhe Delhi tak le geya tha…

Sherya(adding then)- phir mujhe ye Delhi ke shop mein kaam karte hua mila… maine pehele socha ghar mein papa ke shop mein dekbhal karegi to usse apna sath le geya… phir hum log Punjab chale geye papa ke purane ghar mein…waha mujhe Sri ne sab kuch bataya…

Purvi(happy)- aacha hua Sri tumhe mila… Sherya tumne humhe bataya kyun nehi yaar?

Sherya(look at Abhijeet)- bas socha ki kuch din baad batau…

Daya come near Abhijeet & said(low tone)- wo..boss…

Abhijeet(surprise)- kya kaha?

Daya(low tone)- I am sorry boss…. Maine usdin kuch zada hi bol diya tha… galti jo bhi ho..mera dil keheta hai kit um aisa kabhi nehi kar sakte mujse…

Abhijeet(teary tone)- Daya… magar sach to ye hi hai…

Daya(childish tone)- ye nehi hai boss… sach agar ye hi hota na to itna saalo ke dosti aise banta hi nehi… kab ke kab khud hi tooth jata… sach to ye hai… tum mere bhai the.. ho.. aur humesha rahoge… per galti se bhi agar firse cid chorne ka baat kaha na to sach me hi main kabhi tumse baat nehi karunga…

Abhijeet (with teary smile)- nehi kahunga yaar..kabhi nehi kahunga.. & both of them hug each other…

 **** **Ho o.. abhi mujh mein kahin  
Baaqi thodi si hai zindagi**

 **Ho.. dhoop mein jalte huey tann ko  
Chhaya perh ki mill gayee  
Roothe bachche ki hansi jaise  
Phuslaane se phir khill gayee  
Kuchh aisa hi abb mehsoos dil ko ho rahaa hai  
Barso'n ke purane zakhm pe marham laga sa hai  
Kuch aisa rahem, iss lamhe mein hai  
Ye lamha kahaan tha mera  
Ab hai saamne  
Issey chhoo loon zara  
Mar jaaoon ya jee loon zara  
Khushiyaan choom loon  
Yaa ro loo'n zaraa  
Mar jaaoo'n yaa jee loon zaraa**

 **Ab hai saamne** **  
** **Issey chhoo loon zara** **  
** **Mar jaaoo'n ya jee loon zara** **  
** **Khushiyaan choom loon** **  
** **Yaa ro loo'n zaraa** **  
** **Mar jaaoo'n ya jee loon zara** **  
**

Sherya(happy)- so ab sab kuch firse thik ho geya..to kya kehete ho sab ek chota sa get- together ho jaye …

All(happy)- bilkul…

Daya(smile)- boss… sach mein kabhi kabhi kitna chota chota baato pe hum log larne lagte hai na?

Abhijeet smiley nod…

Abhijeet(thought)- nehi Daya…ye chota baat nehi hai… main pata laga ke hi rahunga ki Deveyna ko wo sare sabot mila kaise aur wo asal mein chahati kya hai…

…

 **End the chapter…. Tell me how it is…**

 **Thank u Luv duo ND Purvi, abhii, Pinky, Asfiya, Sweety..for yours reviews…**

 **Thanks also all slient readers..**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	13. Chapter 13

Here the next part

 **Purvi's house**

Abhijeet standing with Purvi in her balcony…

Abhijeet(low tone)- I am sorry Purvi…

Purvi(soft tone)- Abhi aur kitne baar sorry bolenge?

Abhijeet(low tone)- jitne bar bhi bolu mera dosh to kaam nehi hoga na?

Purvi(smile)- phir wohi baat.. Abhi ab sab kuch thik ho geya hai na? phir.. ye sab choriye..aur ab yaha kyun aaye? Waha ghar mein Sri aapke liye wait kar rahi hai na?

Abhijeet(low tone)- waha Daya hai uska sath… Purvi main ye hi kehene aaya tha ki tum mujhe shaddi mat karo…

Purvi(shock)- matlab?

Abhijeet(low tone)- main ek bura insane hu…mujhe shaddi karke tum kabhi bhi happy nehi rehe paogi… tum ek bohot aachii ladki ho Purvi..main nehi chahata ki tumhe duk mile pure zindegi mein..

Purvi(soft tone)- Abhi..plz…enough is enough… I love you..aur main janta hum era khushi sirf aap hai…isiliye aisa baate mat kahiye…aur koi bhi insan perfect nehi hota..kya hua agar aap ne ek galti kiya ho to? But I trust you always…mujhe pata hai aap aisa koi kaam nehi karenge jis se main dukhi hu… Abhi bhool jaiye wo sab..

Abhijeet(smile)- Purvi..tum kitni smajti ho mujhe… thank u Purvi mera zindegi mein aane ke liye…. Purvi I promise you aaj ke baad aisa kuch bhi nehi hoga jisse tumhe bura lage…because you are my love…

Purvi smilely hug him.. Abhijeet also hug him & softly kiss on her forcehead..

…

 **Bureau**

Abhijeet busy to read a file … Daya sit in his cabin & stare at him…

Frediex notice this & come near Daya..

Frediex(low tone)- Daya sir..aise aap kya dek rahe ho?

Daya(low tone)- Freddi soch raha hu..aisa kyun hota hai ki humesha hum humhare apne ko dosh dete hai..aur usse hi galat sochte hai..ab dekho na maine kitna galat smajha mere boss ko… per mera dil to humesha keheta tha ki boss aisa kabhi kar hi nehi sakta..

Frediex(low tone)- magar sir abhi bhi to ye sabit nehi hua na ki Abhijeet sir ne…

Daya(smile)- Freddi kal raat maine doctor ke sath baat kiya aur phir ek chota sa experiment bhi kiya…

Frediex(confuse)- kaisa experiment sir?

Daya(smile)- tum to jante ho boss ko kabhi kabhi dimaag mein dard hota hai..isiliye maine doctor se baat kiya aur unko pucha ki aisa ho sakta hai kya ki kisi insan ka khud mein control na ho..ya aisa kuch jiske wajah se insane apna dost ko dusman smajhe?

Frediex(hopefully)- to kya kaha doctor ne?

Daya(smile)- unho ne kaha ki aisa ho sakta hai… kisi drags ke vajse se aisa hona possible hai… per ye janne ke liye Abhijeet ka blood sample ka jarurat hai…

Purvi who still listen their conversation come near them & said(smile)- phir kya hua sir?

Daya(smile)- maine jan buj ke Abhi ko kitchen kaam karne ko vej diya aur phir khud jake kaam karne ka zid karke thora dhakka dhakki karke uska haat se khoon nikal diya..actually wo gajar kat raha tha.. & start laughing..

Just then they hear a voice" to phir ye bhi bata do kya pata chala test se?"

They surprisely turn & found Abhijeet stand behind Purvi…

Daya(shy)- sorry boss…actually wo…wo..

Abhijeet(smile)- its okk yaar…main bhi jan na chahata hu ki kyun maine aisa gatiya kaam kiya…

Daya(smile)- doctor ne kaha tumhare khoon mein drags mila hai… tum drags ke vajse hi ye sab kar rahe the..magar thora sa hi mila hai..

Abhijeet(thought)- matlab Deveyana ne… magar kyun ? wo chahati kya hai? mujhe pata karna parega..

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar Daya..wo actually tu chal mere sath…

Daya(confuse)- kaha?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- Ravi naam ka jo khabri hai na uske pass…

Daya(smile)- okk boss..chalo..

….

 **In Car**

Daya drive the car & Abhijeet sit beside him..

Abhijeet(low tone)- yaar I want to talk you…

Daya(smile)- haa kaho na…

Abhijeet(low tone)- Daya maine tujhe bataya nehi…but karib 3months se Deveyana naam ke ek ladki ke sath mera reletion tha… phir Purvi aayi mere zindegi mein…

Daya(serious tone)- haa Sherya mujhe bataya..magar yaar wo ladki chahati kya hai? kahi us ladki ne hi tumhe drags diya tha kya?

Abhijeet silently nod..

Daya(irritate)- shit! Boss I think ye ladki bohot khatarnak hai..jarur koi dusmani hai iska hum logo ke sath…

Abhijeet(serious tone)- I dnt know… maine check kiya hai magar uska koi crime record nehi hai.. bohot simple life style hai..

Daya(serious tone)- Abhi…I think koi simple ladki nehi hai wo.. Purvi ka baat main man sakta hu..she don't want to loss you… but main? Wo tumhare hato se mujhe marna chahata kyun tha?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- I don't know…magar pata karna parega… Daya hum log Deepika ka ghar jaa rahe hai..

Daya(surprise)- Deepika? Ye kon hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- mera khabri.. dectective khabri…

Daya(smile)- matlab tum Deveyana ke pichee …

Abhijeet(smile)- exactly..

…..

" jiju..ye lo aapko is dress mein aacha lage ga.." smilely said by Naina…

Abhijeet(smile)- aacha aacha thik hai…

Purvi(irritate)- yaar mera bhi dress choice kar yaar…

Naina(smile)- apna dress khud hi dekho..main to mera jiju ka dress hi choice karungi.. & both of them share hi-fi

Purvi(fake angry)- thik hai..jo marzi kar.. & she went from there..

Abhjeet & Naina start laughing…

Otherside

Purvi come near a shoe shop & watch all shoes… just then she feel someone present behind her..

Purvi(fake angry)- dekho sir..main bohot gussa hu..aap baat mat karo mujse… Abhi…are sachme chup kyu ho aap? & she turn & shock to see the person.. it is Deveyana…

Deveyana(smile)- apna would be ko abhi tak sir bolti ho tum?

Purvi(Angry tone)- tumhe usse kya?

Deveyana(smile)- are cool cool..gussa nehi..actually mujhe kuch dikana tha tumhe.. & she give her a packet..

Purvi slowly open it & found a report…

Deveyana(smile)- congrats nehi karogi mujhe?

Purvi become stunned.. & tears come in her eyes…

Purvi(teary tone)- ye nehi ho sakta.. you are a liar..

Deveyana(smile)- really? tum chaho to doctor se pucho?

….

 **Bureau**

All officers present in bureau expect Acp sir…

All busy to complete their work.. just then Abhivi enter in the bureau…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- Purvi…listen to me…tum mujhe ignore kyun kar rahi ho?

Purvi become silent & she directly go towards her desk..

Daya come near Abhijeet..

Daya(confuse)- kya hua boss?

Abhijeet(Angry tone)- pata nehi kya hua hai isko… (Shout) Purvi main tumse baat kar raha hu… answer me..

Purvi(teary tone)- kya kahu main? Kya kahu?

Abhijeet(Surprise)- whats matter Purvi ? tum roo kyun rahi ho?

Just then all hear a voice.. " main batati hu.."

Abhijeet turn & become much angry see the person..

Sherya(confuse)- Deveyana…

Deveyana(smile)- yaa right…you know me..thats great.. vajse lagta hai Abhijeet mujhe dekke gussa ho geya hai..hai na Daya?

Daya(serious tone)- kyun aayi ho tum yaha?

Deveyana(smile)- bas ek gd news den eke liye.. actually gd nehi Senior inspector Abhijeet ke liye bad news…

Sachin(angry tone)- job hi bol na hai saf saf bolo…

Deveyana(smile)- aap logo ke dear Abhijeet sir baap banne wale hai.. yes that's mean I am pregent…

Abhijeet become shock.. Purvi start crying silently… everybody become speechless..

Daya(shock)- aisa nehi ho sakta.. Abhijeet.. Abhijeet ye kya bol rahi hai?

Abhijeet(Angry tone)- ye jhoot bol rahi hai.. she is a liar…

Deveyana(smile)- really Abhijeet? ye lo ye report dek lo.. Daya tum dek lo.. & she give the report to daya..

Abhijeet(shout)- what rubbish! Ye jhoota report hai.. Deveyana mujhe fasane ke liye ye sab bol rahi hai..(teary tone)- purvi believe me..ye sach nehi hai…

Deveyana(shout)- kya jhoot Abhijeet? konsa jhoot? Kya ye sach nehi hai ki hum dono mein har tarah ka reletion tha… kya ye sach nehi hai jab Daya mission mein that um haar raat ko mere sath hi ek hi bed mein…

Abhijeet(shout)- shut up! Just shut up!

Daya(serious tone)- humhe ek bar doctor se baat karna chahiye..

Purvi(low tone)- maine baat kiya hai sir.. she is right…. She really pregent…

Abhijeet(teary tone)- nehi Purvi..lishten me… ye sab uski chal hai..mujhe tumse dhur karne ke liye ye sab kuch kiya hai isne.. believe me…

Purvi(low tone)- I trust you Abhi… I trust you…

Deveyana(Shock)- tum abhi bhi isko trust karti ho? Ye jan ne ki baad bhi ki ye Abhijeet mere baache ka baap hai?

Purvi(remove her tears)- ye baat to tum kehe rahi ho… ye abhi bhi saabit nehi hua hai?

Deveyana(shock)- saabit nehi hua matlab? Purvi tumhare samne report hai phir bhi tumhe saboot chahiye?

Sherya(Smie)- yaar Deveyna tum itna tension kyun kar rahi ho? Agar tum sach bol rahi ho to its okk na.. tumhe itna pasina kyun aa raha hai?

Deveyana(try to smile)- nehi..nehi to.. I am fine..

Daya(smie)- that's gd.. Sachin, Pankaj chalo mere sath..hum log zara doctor Prakash ko yaha le aate hai..dekhe to sahi doctor bureau aake bhi kya bolta hai..

Sachin(Smile)- haa sir.. tab tak deveyana ji yaha hi aaram kijiye..

Deveyana(try to protest)- matlab kya hai aap logo ka? Main.. she try to say something but Sherya come between her..

Sherya(smile)- chaliye chaliye Deveyana ji aap zara rest kar lijiye…

Sherya drag her towards interogetion room….

Abhijeet(low tone)- thank u Purvi..

Purvi(smile)- kya kaha?

Abhijeet(low tone)- thank u..

Purvi(smile)- koi baat nehi koi baat nehi..bare bare desho mein aisi choti choti baate hoti reheti hai..

Abhijeet(little smile)- kya yaar tum bhi..

Purvi(smile & touch his face)- kya hua hai haa? Are thora to smile karo… kya aap bhi aisa faltu baato se emotional ho jate hai… chaliye kiss me..

Abhijeet(surprise)- kaise baate kar rahe ho? Ye bureau hai…

Purvi(smile)- exactly… ye bureau hai..yaha mujrim aasu nikalta hai..cops nehi.. got it?

Abhijeet(Surprise)- itna qakin karte ho tum mujhe jo itna sab kuch sunne ke baad bhi …

Purvi(smile)- Abhi…I love you.. aur vajse bhi ab to main apki would be hu.. so apna would be ko kya main varosa bhi nehi kar sakta? I know aap mujse kitna pyaar karte hai..chahe kuch bhi ho aap kabhi bhi mujhe chit nehi karenge..

Abhijeet(low tone)- magar ye to sach hai ki mere sath Deveyana ka har tarah ka reletion tha..

Purvi(smile)- I know Abhi..but that's all your past…

Abhijeet(serious tone)- aur agar ye sach ho ki wo sach mein hi pragment hai..phir?

Purvi stare him..

Abhijeet(Serious tone)-to phir main wada karta hu main tumhare zindegi se bohot dhur chale jarunga..

Purvi(smile)- mujhe pata hai wo jhoot bol rahi hai..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kaise?

Purvi(smile)- bas pata hai.. & smile cutely..

Abhijeet also smile & stare her..

 **End the chapter.. tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u Luv duo ND Purvi, Asfa, abhii, Name Sheetal, Guest… for your reviews..**

 **Thank u also all slient readers..**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here the next part**

Bureau

Abhijeet standing near his desk silently & thought something very deeply…

Sherya come near him..

Sherya(confuse)- kya hua sir kya soch rahe ho?

Abhijeet(low tone)- smaj nehi aa raha Deveyana ye sab kyun kar rahi hai? uske sath to mera yaa phir Cid team ka koi dusmani bhi nehi hai..phir kyun wo aisa kar rahi hai?

Sherya(serious tone)- sir wo Purvi ko aapke zindegi se dhur karna chahati hai..sayed isiliye..

Abhijeet(irritate)- haa wo thik hai…magar Daya.. usne mujhe jhoota video footage dikhaya aur Daya ke khilap mujhe beheka diya..phir wo drags bhi I am sure usne hi diya tha..

Sherya(hopefully)- kahi Deveyana ka Daya sir ke sath to koi dusmani nehi hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- yaa you right..aisa ho sakta hai.. magar humhe pehele sure hona hoga.. isse puchke koi faida nehi hai..jo bhi karna hoga humhe hi karna parega..

Daya & sachin just come near them..

Daya(serious tone)- boss wo doctor farar ho geya.. humhare jane ke pehele hi wow aha se vug geya..

Sachin – tab to sir ye sure hai ye sab kuch jhoot hai..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- haa baat to sahi hai..magar humhe ye baat prove karna hoga..

Daya – don't worry boss… main dekta hu ye doctor kaha vugta hai..

Abhijeet – Sachin tum is Deveyana per nazar rakna..

Sachin nod..

….

 **Purvi's house**

Purvi sitting with Sri & Naina & talking with them..

Just then she hear a sound from Raj & Priya's room..

Purvi(confuse)- ye aawaz kaisa?

Naina(confuse)- wo hi to.. jiju aur di to ghar mein hai hi nehi.. phir ye aawaz kyun hua?

Purvi(serious tone)- Naina tum Sri yaha chup chap baitho …main dekti hu.. & she open her gun from the desk & slowly go towards that room…

Purvi slowly come into the room & found the things of the room become fall down into the floor … she look here & there.. soon two mans catch her from behind …

Purvi quickly kick one man's stomach.. & he fall down on the floor..

Purvi quickly turn & start beaten other man…

Suddenly first man who fall down on the floor take her gun & press the trigger..

Bullet hits on Purvi's hand & quickly that man again press the trigger & this time bullet hits on her's stomach & she immidately fall down on the floor & close her eyes.. soon both of them run away from there..

Naina & Sri come into the room quickly & become shock to see the cenerio..

….

 **Deveyana's house**

Abhijeet & Sherya present in Deveyana's house & search everything very keenly…

Suddenly Sherya start shouting..

Abhijeet come near her…

" haa Sherya kya hua?"

Sherya(serious tone)- sir ye dekhiye is photo frame ke piche ek chupa hua darwaza hai..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kholo zara is darwaza ko…

Sherya soon open the door & both enter into the room..

Abhijeet(shock)- ye to mera aur Daya ka photo hai…

Sherya(angry tone)- sir ye Deveynana aap aur Daya sir ke bareme sare details nikhala hai.. kuch bohot bara plan tha iska…

Abhijeet(confuse)- ye Deveyana aklea nehi ho sakta is kaam mein..zarur koi aur bhi hai… & suddenly he notice something & become stunned..

Sherya(confuse)- kya hua sir?

Abhijeet silently come near a photo which present on the wall…

Sherya(confuse)- sir aap is ladki ko jante hai?

Abhijeet nod slowly…

…

 **Bureau**

Daya & Pankaj come into the bureau & become shock to see the condition of bureau..

Sachin become unconsus & fall down on the floor & all computer of bureau completely damange…

Pankaj(confuse)- sir ye sab kaise hua?

Daya – jaldi dekho Deveyana ander hai yaa nehi?

Pankaj check & said no..

After some time Sachin slowly open his eyes..

Daya(tense tone)- Sachin tum thik ho?

Sachin nod slowly & sit properly..

Pankaj(confuse)- sir ye sab kaise hua aur Deveyana kaha hai?

Sachin(low tone)- sir main to kaam kar raha tha apna desk mein baith ke… suddenly ek ladka aaya aur kaha wo Deveyana ka would be husband hai aur wo milna chahata hai Deveyana se… main baat kar hi raha tha uske sath aachanak koi zor se mere matha (head) mein mara maine piche bhi ghuma to dekha Deveyana gun leke khari hai… phir sir behosh hone se pehele maine suna ki wo log koi lonawala jane ke baat kar raha tha.. koi RK ke sath milna hai..aisa kuch bol raha tha..

Daya(confuse)- RK…ye kon hai?

Just then his ph start ringing..

" hello.."

" Daya… kaha ho tum?"

Daya(surprise)- Acp sir..aap to conference mein the na.. phir aachanak call kiya?

Acp sir(serious tone)- mujhe tumse milna hai… 2 ghanta baad station ke samne jo bus stop hai waha mujse milo..

Daya(confuse)- sir aap Delhi mein nehi ho?

Acp sir(angry tone)- jitna bola geya utna karo…

Daya – yes sir..maagr sir yaha kuch garbar ho geya hai..

Acp sir (serious tone)- yaa I know… tu bas chale aao..aur haa akela aana… & cut the call..

Daya become confuse to hear Acp sir's something different beheviour…

…..

 **City Hospital**

Naina , Priya, Raj & Sri standing outside of the OT..

Sri(tense tone)- kab se bhaiya ko call kar rahi hum agar bhaiya call receive hi nehi kar rahe..

Priya(tense tone)- kahi Abhijeet ko bhi kuch hua to enhi…

Raj(console tone)- don't worry sab kuch thik ho jayega…

Just then Sherya come near them ..

Sherya(tense tone)- kya hua hai Purvi ko? Wo thik to hai na?

Priya(confuse)- magar Abhijeet kaha hai?

Sherya – haa wo thora busy hai… aap batiye Purvi thik to hai na?

Sri – haa Sherya di.. unki oparetion chal raha hai..

Naina(curious)- magar Abhijeet sir ph kyun nehi receive kar rahe hai?

Sherya(in mind)- ab kya batau… kuch to bolna hi parega…

Sherya – wo actually wo Daya sir ke sath out of the town hai..isiliye sayed network nehi hai…

Just then doctor come out from the OT..

Priya(tense tone)- doctor meri behen thik to hai na?

Doctor(smile)- of course..sahi time per aap log usse le aaye the..isiliye wo bach geyi..magar abhi kuch din rest ka jarurat hai..

All nod..

Sherya – kya main usse mil sakti hu?

Doctor(smile)- yaa sure..

Priya & all try to go but Sherya quickly said- plz aap sab thora time bahar rukiye… mujhe kuch important baat karni hai Purvi se..

All nod confusely..

…..

 **An Unknown Place**

A lady lying on the bed silently & tears continusly flows from her eyes..

Just then another lady come near her & said(smile)- chal le item tera customer aaya hai.. abbe chal saali.. agar customer khush nehi hua na to tera wo haal karungi kit u soch bhi nehi sakti…

The lady silently standing & go with another lady towards a man who sitting on a chair..

Second lady(smile)- lo saheb aapka item aa geyi… aaj raat pura aapke liye… gd night saheb..

Man nod silently & come near the lady …

Lady look him at once & start walking..

Man(low tone)- one minute…I want to talk with you..

Lady(teary tone)- jo karne ke liye aaye ho wo karo aur jao yaha se…

Man quickly catch her hands & enter her into a room & lock the room from inside..

Lady sit on the bed silently & start to open her dress…

Man (angry tone)- maine kaha mujhe baat karna hai tumse.. chup chap baithi raho…

Lady(confuse)- kya baat karna hai tumhe?

Man(low tone)- mera naam Abhijeet Srivastava hai.. I am Cid cop…. Main tumhe yaha se le jane ke liye aaya hu..

Lady(surprise)- Cid cop? Magar sir aap yaha kya akr rahe hai? aur aap mujhe kaise jante hai?

Abhijeet(low tone)- ab sawal jabab ka time nehi hai… main jaisa bolta hu vajsa karo..

….

 **Bus stop**

Daya come into the bus stop & look here & there… suddenly someone come behind him & said- chup chap mere piche aao… & start walking..

Daya also slowly follow him…

After some time both of them come near a small home.. & the man look at him & said- ander jao.. sir waha per hai.. & went from there..

Daya silently open the door & enter into the home.. & become shock to see the man..

Daya(confuse)- sir aap ye kya haal banake rakha hai?

Acp sir(low tone)- Daya.. ye file lo aur dekho isse..

Daya(confuse)- pehele sir mera baat suniye.. Sachin ko Deveyana ne hamla kiya aur humhare sare co puters damage kar diya..phir Abhijeet ka ph switch off aa raha hai.. aur Sherya hospital mein hai Purvi ke sath..usko goli laga hai.. ab bataiye ye sab kuch ho kya rakha hai?

Acp sir(low tone)- ye file dekho..pata chal jayega..aur haa wo ladki jisne Sachin per hamla kiya wo Deveyana nehi hai…

Daya beocem extremely shock to hear it & also open the first page of the file….

…..

 **End the chapter.. tell me how it is..**

 **I hope all like it..**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here the next part**

 **Lokhodwala**

Abhijeet & a lady silently & slowly come out from a house… & carefully look here & there..

Soon they start running.. & after some minutes they sit into a car which present some far away from the house…

Lady(confuse)- ab to bataiye…aap mujhe kaha le jaa rahe hai?

Abhijeet(irritate)- maine kaha na maine tumhe sab kuch batunga..bas thora sa intezar karo.. & start his car..

After some time..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- tumhara naam Bipasha hai…am I right?

Bipasha nod..

Abhijeet(curious)- tum Deveyana ka dost ho na? tum to uski sath hi kaam karte wo software company mein?

Bipasha(confuse)- haa bilkul.. magar baat kya hai? aap ye sab kyun puch rahe hai?

Abhijeet tell her something..

Bipasha become shock &said- main zinda rehete hue aisa kuch bhi hone nehi dungi.. aap bataiye mujhe kya karna hoga?

…..

 **Mumbai**

 **Near bus stop**

Daya & Acp sir present into a house… Daya check a file & become shock to see the file's first page..

Daya(shock)- sir ye to Deveyana hai.. magar kisi aur ka naam kyun hai?

Acp sir(serious tone)- Daya ye Deveyana nehi hai…iski naam Priyanka hai.. Priyanka Mehera… Kolkata mein reheti ye pichle 25 saalo se.. iski ek behen bhi hai.. vajse Daya tumhe S. yaad hai?

Daya(smile)- of course sir..main to waha us college mein hi parta tha..

Acp sir(smile)- tab to tumhe Ria Mehera bhi bohot aache se yaad hai…

Daya(thought)- Ria Mehera? Wo..haa right sir..bilkul yaad hai….hum log college mein bohot aache dost the… magar wo to college bich mein hi chor diya…

Acp sir(serious tone)- phir bhi Daya Ria tumhe itna aache se yaad kyun hai?

Daya(smile)- actually main ria aur 3 friends hum sab humesha ek sath hi rehete the…aur sir Ria hum logo mein best thi parai mein..magar usne hi final year complete hi nehi kiya…

Acp sir(serious tone)- wo isiliye kyunki Ria aaj se 12 saal pehele mar geyi thi.. aur pata hai Priyanka Mehera ka behen ye Ria hi hai..

Daya(shock)- what! ! magar sir is bare mein hum kya kar sakte hai? aur to aur is case se relete bhi ye baat nehi hai..

Acp sir – nehi Daya ye relete hai is case se.. hum log itna din jis Deveyana ko dek rahe the wo Deveyana tha hi nehi..wo to Priyanka thi… aur wo sayed aapna behen ke maut ka badla lene ke liye Abhijeet ka blood mein drags mila diya tha..jis se Abhijeet tumhe mar dale..

Daya (confuse)- maagr wo mujhe marna chahati kyun hai? aur agar wo Deveyana nehi hai to Deveyana hai kaha?

" ye to bohot jald pata chalega…" said by someone..

Both of them turn & found Abhijeet present there with Bipasha..

Daya(tense tone)- boss tum thik ho?

Abhijeet(smile)- haa Daya.. ye Deveyana ka best friend Bipasha hai.. isko aur Deveyana ko pichle 2 months se kidnap karke rakha geya tha… main aur Sherya jab Deveyana ka ghar check kar rahe the tab humhe ke gupt kamre mein mera aur Daya ka photos mila aur sath mein Bipasha ka bhi… jab main Deveyana se pehele milne jata tha to maine isko dekha tha Deveyana ke sath…

Daya(confuse)- matlab itna din wo ladki Deveyana hi thi.. aur pichle 2 months se Priyanka Deveyana banke ghum rahi thi..

Acp sir- haa Daya..tumhe yaad hai main tumhe phone mein bataya tha humhare cid ko khtara hai..usdin se main undercoverly ye case solve kar raha tha..tab hi mujhe ye sab pata chala.. main usi qaut Abhijeet ko call karke Bipasha ko baacha ne ke liye kaha…. Priyanka ka plan bara hai.. Daya tumne kaha na wo log koi R.K. ka naam bata raha tha..ye R.K. Mohonlal ka bhai hai.. wo hi Mohonlal jo is qaut jail mein hai.. agle 2 din mein uska fasi hone wala hai.. ye R.K. Purvi ko kidnap karke humhe majboor karta Mohonlal ko churane ke liye.. magar galti se wo log Purvi ko goli mar diya…

Abhijeet(tense tone)- sir ab kaisi hai Purvi? Wo thik to hai na?

Daya(smile)- haa Abhijeet… she is out of danger… Sherya uski pass hai..

Acp sir- maagr Daya abhi bhi khatra kaam nehi hua.. Purvi per phir attack ho sakta hai.. humhe abhi waha hospital jana hoga…

Abhijeet(tense tone)- sir main abhi Sherya ko call karta hu.. & he call to Sherya..

" hello sir.."

Abhijeet – Sherya.. Purvi thik hai na?

Sherya(smile)- bilkul sir.. wo bilkul thik hai..

" okk main abhi aata hu…"

…

 **City Hospital**

Trio reach near hospital gate & found some people forcefully dragged Purvi & enter her into a car..

Trio quickly come out from the car & start firing..

Goons also start firing..

Suddenly a bullet hit on Daya's arm..

Daya fall down…

Soon two goons quickly sit into the car & start the car.. rest of goons continusly firing on them…

Abhijeet(shout)- Dayaaa!

Daya(low tone)- main thik hu..tum jaldi car ko follow karo..

Acp sir – haa Abhijeet.. tum jaldi jao..hum yaha sambhal lenge..

Abhijeet nod & quickly start the car & start follow the goons car..

Abhijeet continusly try to overtake them… but two goons continusly firing on his car..

Abhijeet stop his car & come out form the car & quickly jump on a truck… he carefully standing on the truck & quickly jump on the goons car…

Goons start firing.. Abhijeet somehow enter into the car & start beaten both of them…

Suddenly one goon fire a bullet & it hit on the driver's head..

Abhijeet quickly throw out one goon from the car..& try to control the car…

Other goon start beaten Abhijeet but he try his best to control the car..

Purvi who sitting there with unconscious position quickly open her eyes & catch the goon & start beaten him..

Abhijeet somehow control the car & quickly press the break..for this reason the car become stop..

Abhijeet & Purvi catch the goon & start beating him..

Goon(crying)- sahab maro mat.. chor do mujhe..

Abhijeet(angry tone)- bata Priyanka aur uske saathi sab kaha hai?

Goon(crying)- saheb Priyanka mam to mujhe Mira Road mein unke ghar bulaya hai .. waha per hi hum log Purvi madam ko kidnap karke rakne wale the…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- address bata..

Goon start to tell him Priyanka's home address..

Purvi(confuse)- ye Priyanka kon hai?

Abhijeet – sab batunga Purvi.. magar pehele Daya ko call karna hoga.. & he call Daya & inform him about Priyanka's location..

Abhijeet drag the goon & sit him into the car..

Purvi(tense tone)- ab batao ye sab kya ho raha hai?

Abhijeet tell her everything..

Purvi tightly hug him…

Abhijeet(smile)- Purvi ye public place hai.. koi dek lega.. choro yaar…

Purvi(irritate)- aap bhi na..ye line to mujhe kehena chahiye tha.. anyways to phir coffiee shop chale..?

Abhijeet(smile)- case slove karne ka baad..

Purvi- are magar abhi to Daya sir aur baki sab geye na Priyanka ko arrest karne.. tab tak hum log chalte hai…

Abhijeet(confuse)- kaha?

Purvi(smile)- aur kaha Priyanka ke ghar.. are hum log on duty hai.. aap bhi na.. & start laughing..

ABhijeet(smile)- yaar Purvi tum thik to ho na? sorry main hospital tumhe dekne nehi aaya…

Purvi(smile)- its okk..aap kisi ne bhi cearification dene nehi kaha..ab chale?

Abhijeet smiley nod..

….

 **Priyanka's house**

Acp sir, Daya, Sachin, Freddy, Pankaj & Sherya standing outside of her house…

Acp sir(serious tone)- Daya smabhal ke…kisi ko pata nehi chalna chahiye…best of luck all…

All nod..

Daya & Sachin silently climb a tree which's one part is present near in her balcony..

Sherya & Pankaj slowly come into the the main gate & quickly beaten two goons..

Acp sir & Freedy quickly come backside of the house & slowly enter into the room..

Daya & Sachin come in balcony & carefully enter into a room & become shock to see Priyanka standing infornt of them with smile..

Sherya & Pankaj also present there & some goons pointing their guns on them..

Priyanka(smile)- mujhe pata that um log aaoge.. to Purvi ko baacha liya uska aashiq.. bohot bariya… magar wo dono hai kaha?anyways tum log jante ho na main kon hu?

Daya(smile)- bilkul..tum Priyanka ko.. Deveyana ka hamsakal..

Priyanka(laughing)- sahi pehechana..ab humsakal hone ka kya aacha faida uthaya maine hai na? main pichle 2 months se tum logo ke piche hu aur sahi moka ke talash mein thi.. aur dekho na wo moka mujhe mil geya..ab agar tum log Sherya aur Pankaj ko baachana chahate ho to jaldi se humhare ek baat manna parega..

Daya (serious tone)- pata hai wo Mohonlal ko churana chahate ho hai na?

Priyanka(smile)- very smart.. bilkul sahi..ab chup chap jao aur Mohonlal ko humhare hawale kar do.. understand?

Soon all hear some bullets sound & all goons who point their guns towards Sherya & Pankaj fall down on the floor..

Priyanka become shock to see Acp sir & Freddy standing there..

Acp sir(smile)- kya laga tumhe ye sab itna aasan hai? are tum logo ke tarah mujrimo ko humne bohot pakra hai.. bohot aaye Mohonlal ko churane wala..

Just then all hear a voice " hum log duniya ka best criminal hai Acp Sahab.. mujhe pata tha aap log jarur is game ko jitna chahoge..isiliye pehele se hi is pure ghar mein bomb plant karke rakha hai.. ab bas 5 minutes hai tum logo ke pass..aur phir " boom" & quickly all doors & window become close tightly..

Daya , Sachin, Pankaj try to open it.. but they fail..

" hahaha Daya chahe darwaza torne ka try karo..phir bhi ye nehi khulega..aaj bohot khushi ka din hai..aaj sab Cid walo ek sath Sahid hone wala hai… thank u all Cid officers itna din is desh ko safe karne ke liye..magar aaj tum sab ka aant hone wala hai.. gd luck Cid team.." & the voice become stop..

Acp sir(angry tone)- kaha hai R.K. batao?

Priyanka(scar tone)- mujhe nehi pata..usne mujhe kuch nehi bataya..maagr kya hum sab marne wala hai?

Sachin – nehi sir ye darwaza Khulna impossible hai..

Daya – sir ab ek hi rasta hai…agar koi bahar se ye darwaza ko khol sake to hi hum bahar nikal sakte hai..

Freedy- magar sir sirf 5 minutes time hai..kya hoga sir?

Acp sir become silent & look here & there…

Sherya(low tone)- Daya sir sayed ab hum log sachme marne wale hai..

Daya(consle tone)- nehi Sherya..kisi ko kuch nehi hoga..

Sherya(low tone)- nehi sir ab sirf 4 minutes baki hai.. aur phone ka connection bhi yaha nehi hai.. ab aur koi rasta nehi hai… marne ke pehele main aapko kuch bolna chahati hu..

Daya(confuse)- wo kya Sherya?

Sherya(teary tone)- I luv you Daya sir.. I really luv u very much..

Daya & all become surprise..

Daya(low tone)- wo Sherya..actually..

Freedy(low tone)- kehe djiye sir..vajse bhi ab zada time baacha nehi hai..

Daya(soft tone)- I luv you too Sherya.. sayed tum sahi bol rahe ho.. ab aur zada time nehi hai humhare pass..

Pankaj(crying)- sir sirf 3 minutes baki hai..

Just then Abhijeet & Purvi come there ..

Both come out from the car & look here & there..

Purvi(confuse)- Abhi sab hai kaha?

Abhijeet(tense tone)- smaj mein nehi raha… sab ke phone switch off aa raha hai.. jarur kuch garbar hai..

Purvi(confuse)- kahi wo log ander to nehi?

Abhijeet(confuse)- maagr har darwaza to band hai.. ek minute Purvi & he keenly observe the door ..

Abhijeet(tense tone)- shit! Sab darwaza bahar se lock hai.. aur bahar Daya ka car bhi hai..matlab sab zarur ander koi musibaat mein hoga.. Purvi jaldi chalo..

Just then someone fire a bullet & it hit on Abhijeet's leg & he fall down…

…

 **End the chapter…tell me how it is?**

 **Thanks everyone for your reviews..**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	16. Chapter 16

Here the next part

 **Recap**

 **Duo come to know by Acp sir that Deveyana actually kidnapped & Priyanka who is a humsakal of Deveyana present infront of them.. soon trio come to know some goons kidnap Purvi.. Abhijeet save Purvi & infrom Daya the address of Priyanka.. Daya, Acp sir & rest of team come into Priyanka's house & become trapped into the house… they come to know R.K. planned to blast the full house into 5 minutes…2 minutes later Abhijeet & Purvi come near the house & someone fire a bullet on Abhijeet's arm..**

 **Here We Go;**

Abhijeet become fall down on the ground & Purvi quickly come near him..

Purvi(tense tone)- Abhi aap thik hai?

Abhijeet(confuse)- haa goli pair chuke geya hai.. main thik hu..magar fire kisne kiya..

Just then again firing start & Abhivi somehow shelter behind a tree..

Purvi(confuse)- magar koi bhi to nehi hai yaha..phir koi goli kaise chala raha hai?

Abhijeet silently observe everything ..suddenly he become shock to see something & quickly jump with Purvi & fall down into the ground..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- wo dekho Purvi upar ek drown hai..usme ek gun latka hua hai..sayed koi remote se wo gun chala raha hai.. tum ek kaam karo jaldi wo darwaza khol ne ka try karo.. aur main tab tak ye drown ka dhayn mere taraf karta hu..

Purvi nod & slowly go towards the main door of the home..

Abhijeet(shout looking towards the drown)- abbe choro ke tarah chup ke goli kya chalata hai..himmat hai khud samne aake goli chala.. aur dek ab to main tere samne hu..agar himmat hai to goli chala ke dikha…

…

 **Otherside**

Acp sir & all silently standing into the room..

Suddenly they hear a bullet sound..

Daya(confuse)- sir goli ka aawaz?

Freedy (hopefully)- sir kahi Abhijeet sir aur Purvi to nehi?

Acp sir(tense tone)- haa ye ho sakta hai..magar bahar kya aur bhi log hai R.K. ka jo wo log goli chala rahe hai?

Just then Sherya calling them by shouting..

All go towards the window & see into the window glass that a drown presnt into the sky & press the gun trigger..

Acp sir(angry tone)- my god… ye R.K. ko to..

Daya(tense tone)- kaash Abhijeet ko ye pata chale jaldi se..

Pankaj(crying tone)- sir bomb blast hone mein sirf 1 minute baki hai..

Daya(console tone)- koi baat nehi Pankaj.. rukho kuch na kuch to karna hi hoga.. ye idea pehele kyun nehi aaya dimmag mein.. Freddy jaldi se wo do vase do..

Freddy quickly give him two vases..

Daya(serious tone)- Sherya jaldi se mere sath is window glass mein ek sath maro is vase se.. ye window bara hai kaam se kaam tum aur Acp sir nikal parenge ..jaldi.. three.. two.. one..

Both Dareya together quickly hit on the window glass by two vases…

After some secods of their continues hitting the galss become broken & Sherya quickly come out from the window….

Purvi who slowly go towards the main door start running speedly hear Abhijeet's signal & start to break the lock of the main door..

Just then Sherya come out from the window.. & start helping Purvi..

The drown quickly press the trigger but Abhijeet quickly jump & save himself.. soon he quickly hit a stone towards the drown & the drown become fall down..

Abhijeet quickly open the gun from the drown & become shock to see 3 drowns which go speedly towards Sherya & Purvi..

Sherya & Purvi quickly open the main door & Daya , Acp sir, Sachin,Freddy, Pankaj quickly come out from the home & all start running..

Abhijeet start to shoot all drowns by his gun & all drowns become fall down expect one who become ready to shoot Acp sir..

Suddenly Acp sir (shock)- Daya.. Priyanka kaha hai?

Daya (tense tone)- sir wo to.. pata nehi sir..

Pankaj(shout)- are haa sir wo to piche ka darwaza ke dik mein geyi thi..

Daya(tense tone)- shit! & again start running towards the house..

Sherya(shout)- Daya sir..mat jaiye..

Soon Drown which ready to shoot Acp sir fire & the bullet hit on Daya's stomach & he fall down & in between full house become explored…

All fall down into the ground except Abhijeet who standing some far away.. he quickly come near them & become shock to see Daya who lying on the ground near the house ..

Abhijeet go towards him & quickly hug him.. & shout – Dayaaaaaa!

….

 **City Hospital**

Abhijeet & all officers quickly enter into the hospital with Daya who silently sitting on a stature with unconscious position & blood flows from his full body…

Doctor & nurses come near them..

Abhijeet(crying tone)- doctor mere dost ko dekhiye na.. wo baat nehi kar raha mujse… plz doctor kahiye na usse baat karne ke liye…

Doctor check Daya's pulse & said – humhe jaldi opration karna hoga..pulse bohot hi kaam hai.. quick fast…

All nurses & helpers go with Daya's stature into the opration room..

Acp sir (teary tone)- doctor mere bete ko kuch nehi hona chahiye..

Doctor- yaa I will try my best..

Acp sir(teary tone)- nehi… best nehi.. aap ko baachana hi hoga Daya ko..

Doctor nod & go towards the opration room..

Abhijeet sit quickly into the hospital floor & start loud crying..

Purvi,Sachin, Freddy all try to stop him..

Abhijeet(crying)- Daya waha us ghar mein firse jaa raha tha aur main bas chup chap khara hoke dek raha tha.. sir main kuch nehi kiya.. sir agar mere Daya ko kuch ho geya to main maaf nehi kar paunga aapne aap ko…

Acp sir(console tone)- Abhijeet kuch nehi hoga Daya ko… himmat rakho..kuch nehi hoga tumhare bhai ko.. kaise kuch ho sakta hai hum log kitna pyaar karte hai usse..wo kabhi bhi humse dhur jaa hi nehi sakta & quickly sit on a bench & remove his tears..

Sherya sliently standing near them & tears continusly flows from her eyes..

Purvi who notice it slowly come near her & said(teary tone)- Sherya dekna Daya sir ko kuch nehi hoga..tum plz aise chup mat raho yaar.. kuch to bolo..

Sherya (low tone)- maine mana kiya unko..magar wo nehi ruke.. wo aisa nehi kar sakte mujse.. Purvi Daya sir ko kuch nehi hoga na?

Purvi lightly smile & nod..

Sherya quickly hug her.. & she also hug Sherya…

Abhijeet sliently sitting on the floor & tears flows from his eyes & he remember all happy moment with Daya.. & also that time when Daya start hate him.. & that time when Daya come to him & said – "boss..mera dil keheta hai tum mujhe kabhi kuch nehi kar sakte.. bhool jao ye sab.. boss hum log kabhi kabhi kitna chote chote baato se gussa ho jate hai… Abhijeet tum jao Purvi ko baacha ne.. hum log yaha smabhal lenge….. thik hai boss hum sab Priyanka ke ghar jaa rahe hai..tum aur Purvi bhi aa rahe ho na?"

Suddenly Abhijeet feel someone shake him..

Abhijeet stand & found Acp sir shaking him..

Acp sir(teary tone)- Abhijeet.. Daya ka opration khatam ho geya hai..

Abhijeet(hopefully)- sir.. Daya thik hai na? kaha hai wo? Main jau ander.. kya hua sir aap chup kyun hai?

Acp sir(teary tone)- Daya ab nehi raha humhare bich…

" nehiiiii!" Abhijeet suddenly shout very loudly & standing quickly..

Acp sir & all become confuse..

Acp sir(confuse)- Abhijeet kya hua tum thik to ho na?

Abhijet(low tone)- haa wo.. haa sir.. bas ek bura swapna dekha..

Just then Doctor come out from the opration room..

Acp sir(quickly)- doctor Daya thik hai na? hum mil sakte hai usse?

Doctor(smile)- of course.. sahi qaut per le aaye the aap log mr. Daya ko.. bohot blood nikal geya tha magar now he is okk… haa thora bed rest ka jarurat parega..

Freddy(smile)- hum mil sakte hai Daya sir ke sath..

Doctor – yaa sure magar bed mein shift karne ke baad..

….

 **Daya's room**

Daya slowly open his eyes & found all Cid officers present there …

Daya(smile)- boss..

Abhijeet(teary tone)- kaisa hai yaar?

Daya(smile)- bilkul thik hu..mujhe kya hoga..maine tumhe kaha hai na tumhare pota poti ko kahani sunake hi jarunga..

All start laughing..

Acp sir(smile)- Daya doctor ne kaha hai ab do hafta pura bed rest karne ko..

Daya(surprise)- do hafta? No way.. sir abhi tak humne R.K. ko pakra kaha?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- usse to main hi pakrunga..Daya tum aaram karo.. mujhe jana hoga..

Acp sir(Serious tone)- haa Daya.. Abhijeet bilkul sahi bol raha hai agar zada deri hua to R.K. india chorke vug jayega… humhe jaldi usse arrest karna hoga..

Daya(try to go)- sir I am okk main bhi chalta hu..

Acp sir(strict tone)- Daya sunna nehi tumhare dost ne kya kaha? Its an order.. aur haa Sherya Daya ka khayal rakna & keenly observe both of them quickly..

Abhijeet & Purvi start smieling.. soon both become silent to see Acp sir notice it..

Acp sir(serious tone)- chalo sab..

Daya(smile)- sir best of luck..

…

 **In Quails**

Abhijeet drive the car & Acp sir sit beside him.. Purvi, Sachin, Freddy sit in passenger sit..

Acp sir(on phone)- haa Pankaj.. haa kya?

Pankaj who sitting in a cafeteria said – sir hospital ke pass ke ye coffiee shop mein last time Priyanka phone tress hua hai..

Acp sir(serious tone)- matlab Priyanka abhi bhi zinda hai..kuch to garbar hai… okk.. Pankaj ek kaam karo Priyanka ka number hack karo aur pata karo kis kis se baat kiya hai usne.. jaise hi R.K. ka num pata chale to tress karo..

Pankaj – yes sir..

Abhijeet(confuse)- sir aapne kaha R.K. ne waha aapne voice record karke rakha tha… tab to usne jarur wo ghar mein pehele bhi geya hoga?

Acp sir – haa ho sakta hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- sir main aur Purvi ne ek aadmi ko pakra hai.. usne hi bataya Priyanka ka address..ho sakta hai usne dekha ho R.K. ko?

Acp sir(smile)- haa bilkul dek sakta hai.. great idea Abhijeet..well done…

They go towards Police Station

" saheb wo mujhe kuch yaad nehi.."

Abhijeet(angry tone)- natak mat kar..tujhe sab pata hai..jaldi bata..

Goon – wo ..haa ek bar dekha tha magar wo mask pehenke aaye the.. aur madam ke sath kuch baat kar rahe the..

Acp sir – kya baat kiya kuch sunna?

Goon – haa wo sayed Lonavala mein koi ladki hai aisa kuch bol raha tha..

Sachin(quickly)- sir mujhe jab bureau mein hamla kiya geya to maine bhi behosh hone se pehele Priyanka ko kehete hue suna tha.. wo lonavala ka baad kar raha tha..

Acp sir(confuse)- Lonavala? Kahi Deveyana waha to nehi hai?

Purvi(confuse)- magar sir Lonavala ke kaha per hai wo ye kaise pata chalega?

Acp sir(smile)- pata chal jayega Purvi.. sab pata chalega.. Sachin tum ek kaam karo..tum aur Freddy kuch aur police constable ko leke Lonavala chale jao..kaha Deveyana hai main tumhe message kar dunga.. tab tak main Abhijeet aur Purvi R.K. ko dekte hai…

….

Acp sir's house

Acp sir, Abhijeet & Purvi sitting together in a sofa & discuss with each other..

" sir aapko kaise pata Deveyana kaha hai?"Abhijeet confusly asked…

Acp sir(smile)- Abhijeet main karib 6 months se ye case undercoverly solve kar raha hu..mera ek kaash khabri R.K. aur Priyanka ke gang mein samil hai..usne hi mujhe message kiya tha ki ek ladki ko Lonavala mein ek band hua ice factory mein rakha hai..aur uspe hi zimmedari hai us ladki ki khayal rakne ka.. main Sachin ko inform kar deta hu..

Purvi(smile)- what a plan.. great idea sir…

Abhijeet(smile)- haa bilkul..isiliye hi to Acp sir hum sab ke baap hai.. aur sab mujrimo ke liye sher se kaam nehi hai…

Purvi(sad tone)- magar R.K. ko kaise pakre? Pankaj ne jo num trace kiya R.K. ka wo to switch off hai..

Abhijeet(confuse)- wo hi smaj mein nehi aa raha..kahi zada der na ho jay…

Acp sir come near them & said(smile)- chalo tum logo ko kisi se milwana hai..

They come into a room where a man present & observe something very deeply…

Acp sir(smile)- to Sanju kuch mila?

Sanju(smile)- haa bohot kuch…

Abhijeet(confuse)- ye kon hai sir?

Acp sir(smile)- mera college friend.. Sanju ek technology expert hai.. maine Priyanka ke ghar ke pass se wo drowns mein se ek sath le liya aur Sanju ko bola hospital aake wo drown le jake aache se pata karne ke liye.. kuch to jarur humhe pata chalega…

Sanju ji(smile)- haa bilkul..yaha ek chiz koi expert khud banaya hai… aur haa ism ek device fit kiya jata hai jisse is drown ko signal mila kab kya karna hoga… aur is device kaam karta hai ek chip ke madad se..jo insaan control karta hai is device drown ko uske body mein ek chip hona jaruri hai nehi to wo ye device control nehi kar sakta.. hum is device ko hack karke us chip ka location pata kar sakte hai..

Purvi(confuse)- kya isse humhe R.K. kaha hai pata chalega? Kyunki wo sayed ab wo chip ko nikal diya hoga body se?

Sanju ji(smile)- of course it possible but after a little opration.. I think wo abhi vugne ka tayari mein hai…abhi opration karne ka qaut kaha hai uske pass?

Acp sir(smile)- great work Sanju.. fantastic… to bas ab Purvi jaldi dekho is device ko hack akr sakti ho yaa nehi?

Abhijeet – sir main ek hacker ho janta hu..wo pass mein hi reheta hai.. usse bulay?

Acp sir – haa thik hai.. jaldi bulao…

…..

 **End the chapter.. tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u Shikha Sharma, Anushka, Sheetal Abhivi, kavya, Chaya 1122.. for your reviews..**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here the next part**

 **City Hospital**

Daya silently sitting on the bed & stare at Sherya continusly…

Sherya silenly sitting on a sofa & try to show she is busy to reading newspaper…

Daya(smile)- gussa ho apne Daya sir per?

Sherya become silent..

Daya(smile)- mera to kismat hi kharap hai.. sayed pyaar karna mere is jannam mein nehi hoga…..

Sherya quickly come near him & said(angry tone)- aap chahate hai kya pyaar karna? Aapko dek kar to lagta nehi… kitna baar mana kiya tha maine aapko..waha mat jaiye…magar suna aapne mera ek bhi..?

Daya(smile)- magar Sherya ye to hum logo ka kaam hi hai.. mujhe to jana hi tha..magar mujhe pata tha mujhe kuch bhi nehi hoga… mujhe pyaar karne wale itna log hai kaise mujhe kuch ho sakta hai?

Sherya(teary tone)- promise kariye aap aisa kabhi nehi karenge..aur humesha mere baat manenge…

Daya(smile)- aacha meri maa jo aap kahe..

Sherya smile & hug him…

Daya also hug her..

Daya(smile)- Sherya ek bar to laga tha mujhe aur kabhi bhi saacha pyaar milega hi nehi..

Sherya(smile)- main aap se pyaar karne ke liye hi Cid join kiya..

Daya(confuse)- kya matlab?

Sherya(smile)- aapko yaad hai aap ek bar Abhijeet sir ke sath Punjab geye the undercover mission mein..waha maine pehele bar aapko dekha.. aur dekte hi mujhe pyaar ho geya aapse.. usi din soch liya tha main bhi Cid join karungi…

Daya start laughing..

Sherya(confuse)- aap has kyun rahe ho?

Daya(laughing)- itna din se pyaar karti ho magar itna din kaha kyun nehi? Aur sayed agar kal hum us ghar mein lock nehi ho jate to tum batati bhi nehi ye baat kyun?

Sherya(low tone)- wo actually mujhe darr lag raha tha…agar aap mujhe reject kar dete to?

Daya(laughing)- itni khubsurat ladki ko koi kaise reject kar sakta hai? main itna pagal nehi hu jo aisa galti karu.. ab batao bhi …

Sherya(confuse)- kya?

Daya(smile)- do u marry me?

Sherya become surprise & said(low tone)- sach?

Daya(smile)- bilkul nehi…main to mazak kar raha tha… come on Sherya I really want to marry you… ab agar zada deri kiya to koi ladki milega hi nehi..

Sherya(smile)- aisa nehi hai..aap pe bohot ladkiya marti hai… per agar sach me hi mujhe shaddi karna chahate ho to thik hai..i will definitely marry you..

Daya smile & again both hug each other…

…..

 **Acp sir's house**

Acp sir, Sanju ji, Abhivi present in a room with Abhijeet's friend who busy to hack the device…

Abhijeet(tense tone)- yaar aur kitna qaut lage ga?

Ram(smile)- just one minute bro…bas ho hi geya.. lo.. done.. Acp sir complete.. radio frequency 2-3 meter hai…

Purvi(surprise)- itna karib?

Acp sir(smile)- Purvi wo to hoga hi.. mere ghar se 2-3 km ke ander airport hai..

Abhijeet(tense tone)- magar sir waha R.K. ko pakar na muskil ho jayega..bohot vir hota hai sir waha..

Acp sir(Smile)- koi baat nehi Abhijeet sare local police aur Airport ke sequrity staff ko inform karo..

Abhivi nod & quickly inform all police officers..

Afterthat,

Acp sir's phone start ringing.. Acp sir receive the call..

" haa Sachin..okk okk..great job..tum yaha mere ghar chale aao.. okk.."

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya bola Sachin ne?

Acp sir(smile)- Sachin ne Deveyana ko baacha liya hai..wo log yaha aa rahe hai.. Abhijeet tum aur Purvi jaldi se airport chale jao..

Abhivi nod & quickly go towards Airprot..

…

 **Airport**

All passengers sitting together & waiting for their respretive fights..

Suddenly announce start – all passengers kindly hear this all fights become delay for 2 hours..plz wait some times..

Abhijeet driven the car very fast.. just then Purvi's phone start ringing..

" hello.. ohh yaa.. okk that's good.. okk.. thank u…"

Abhijeet- haa Purvi kya bola?

Purvi – sir waha airport mein sab logo ko waiting mein baitha diya hai..magar humhe kaise pata chalega R.K. hai kon?

Abhijeet(smile)- wo jaise hi kisi se baat karega humhe thik usi qaut pata chal jayega…

…

Airport

Abhivi come in the airport & look here & there to searh R.K.

Police officers come near them & said- sir jaise aapne kaha humne bilkul vajsa hi kiya..

Abhijeet(smile)- good job…ab log alert rehena kabhi bhi kuch bhi ho sakta hai..

Purvi suddenly see someone & go towards there..

Abhijeet notice it & he silently follw her..

Purvi quickly go near there & found a girl quickly sit beside a man & look here & there…

Purvi come near her & said(smile)- hi Priyanka..

That girl suddenly look towards her & Purvi quickly open that lady's sunglass..

Priyanka quickly start running…

Purvi start chase her..

The man who sit beside her slowly start walking but become stop soon to see Abhijeet who standing infront of him….

Abhijeet(smile)- kaise hai aap?

Man(confuse)- tum jante ho mujhe?

Abhijeet(smile)- haa wo aap Purvi ke mama ji hai na?

Man(smile)- haa bilkul..tum kaise janti ho mere Purvi ko?

Abhijeet(smile)- wo actually.. (smile broadly) actually hum Cid officers hai.. aur humhara kaam hi hai mujrim ko pakarna…kyun R.K. hai na?

Man become confuse & said- R.K. kon hai? tumhe beta koi galatfami hua hai..

Abhijeet(laughing)- galti to hua tha mujhe…aapko mama ji sochke baat karne laga..maagr wo kya hai na sare galti is transmeter ka ye dekhiye jaise hi R.K. ne baat kiya is tansmeter ne signal de diya.. so sad..

Man start shout- kya hai ye sab? Koi sahif aadmi se aise baat karte hai? dekho main mamla karunga tumhare kilaf..

Abhijeet(smile)- ye dekhiye aap jitna der baat karenge utna hi tez ye transmeter signal deta hi rahega..tumne jo chip lagaya tha drown mein usse hack karke hi humhe ye pata chala… now you are under arrest..

R.K. silently standing there ..

Purvi just then come with Priyanka & said- sir ye dekhiye Priyanka vug rahi thi.. & look at R.K.

Purvi(happy)- mama ji aap yaha?

R.K(quickly)- haa beti aao aapna mama ji ke pass..

Abhijeet(shout)- Purvi nehi..mat jana… Purvi..

Purvi smiley come near R.K. & he quickly catch her & open a gun & pointing it towards Purvi..

R.K. (laughing)- hahaha… Purvi tum Cid officer hoke bhi itna darpook ho? So sad.. Abhijeet ab tum khud mujhe yaha se nikaloge..nehi to main tumhare jaane man ko goli mar dunga..

Abhijeet(smile)- haa to mar do.. mujhe koi pyar vyaar nehi hai is ladki se..shoot her now..

Purvi become shock but soon she understand Abhijeet's plan..

R.K.(confuse)- sach mein mar du isse?

Abhijeet(smile)- haa yaar..himmat hai to chala goli..

R.k. try to press the trigger just then someone shoot him..

R.K. quickly fall down on the floor….

Abhivi & all officers become surprise to see Acp sir present there with a gun..

Acp sir – Purvi tum thik ho?

Purvi (smile)- haa sir I am okk..

Acp sir – okk Purvi arrest karo is Priyanka ko…

Purvi nod..

Abhijeet (smile)- Purvi are you okk?

Purvi (confuse)- are you talking with me? Main to aapko janti nehi…

Abhijeet become surprise..

…

 **Duo's house**

Daya come with Sherya & Abhijeet & slowly sitting on the bed.. all officers present there..

Sachin(smile)- sir ab aap kafi sahi lag rahe ho..

Daya(smile)- haa bilkul Sachin.. I am really felling well.. aur haa mujhe kuch announcement karna hai..

Freddy(confuse)- kya announcement sir?

Daya(smile)- main aur Sherya bohot jald shaddi karne wale hai..

All start clapping including Acp sir..

Abhijeet(smile)- congrats yaar..chal hum dono ek sath hi shaddi akr lete hai..

Purvi(smile)- really Abhijeet sir aap bhi shaddi karne wale ho? Congo sir..

All become confuse..

Sherya(confuse)- yaar tere sath hi to shaddi hone wala hai Abhijeet sir ka…

Purvi(smile)- magar wo to mujhe pyaar karte hi nehi…

Abhijeet(irritate)- kya yaar wo to R.K. ko confuse karne ke liye kaha tha…

Purvi(low tone)- main kabhi soch bhi nehi sakti thi mama ji aise…

Acp sir(console tone)- Purvi.. wo aaj se nehi bohot saalo se ye sab karte hai..magar don't worry tumhare ghar mein ye sab kuch bhi pata nehi chalega…

Purvi(teary tone)- to phir kya batayenge hai main un logo ko..

Abhijeet(smile)- maine bol diya hai.. tumhe koi goli marna wala tha..maagr usi qaut mama ji waha aa geye aur tumhe baacha ne ke liye aapna jaan de diya..

Purvi become shock & tears come in her eyes..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Purvi sab ko asaliaat batane ka kya jarurat hai? sab log aacha hoga ye to jaruri nehi hai na magar ye baat sabko batane ka bhi jarurat nehi hai..tum bhi plz ye sab bhool jao..

Daya(smile)- haa Purvi..ab to tumharebohot jald shaddi bhi hone wala hai.. bhool jao ye sab..

Purvi nod & remove her tears..

Abhijeet (smile)- Purvi wo hum logo ko bahar jana tha kahana le aane ke liye..

Sachin(smile)- are sir main aur Pankaj chalte hai na…

Abhijeet(irritate)- kya Sachin..wo hotel ka maneger mera pehechana hai.. mujhe khan eke discount dega..isiliye bas karo main aur Purvi chalte hai..

Pankaj – sir main bhi chalta hu..

Abhijeet(irritate)- tum yaha hi rahoge..okk?

Pankaj slowly nod..

All start smiling..

….

In qaulis

Purvi silently sitting there..

Abhijeet(Smile)- Purvi I am sorry mujhe aisa nehi kehena chahiye tha…

Purvi(angry tone)- ye to bolne ka pehele sochna chahiye tha… ab kyun bol rahe ho?

Abhijeet(smile)- aacha I am really sorry… ab bolo mujhe kya karna hoga as a punishment?

Purvi(smile)- to phir jao Deveyana se baat akro jake…

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya? Purvi tum..

Purvi(soft tone)- Abhi.. kitna din jo garbar kar raha tha wo to Deveyana nehi tha.. Priyanka tha..so plz Deveyana ke sath thori si baat kar lo..

Abhijeet become silent..

Purvi touch his hands & said(soft tone)- Abhi plz mere liye…

Abhijeet slowly nod..

…..

 **Deveyana's house**

Abhijeet come into the house & press the bell..

Deveyana open the door & become happy to him..

Deveyana try to hug him but quickly she stop..

Abhijeet(smile lightly)- hi..

Deveyana(smile)- Purvi nehi aayi?

Abhijeet(low tone)- nehi wo.. I am really sorry Deveyana.. wo actually ye sab..

Deveyana(smile)-sorry mat bolo..main tumhare sath 2 months baad mil raha hu..mujhe khushi hai tum apna life se khush ho.. aur haa shaddi mein bulana jarur..mujhe bohot nachna hai tumhare shaddi mein..

Abhijeet (smile lightly)- of course.. I am sorry maine tumhare dil dukhaya magar as a friend main humsha tumhare sath hu..

Deveyana(curious)- vajse wo ladki mujhe kidnap karke mere jaga kyun liya tha? Kya tha uski plan?

Abhijeet – actually uski behen Riya Daya ke sath college mein parti thi… usse Daya se pyaar ho geya tha aur usne Daya ko propose bhi kiya tha..maagr Daya ne kaha uska focus parai hai …aur wo humesha Riya ko dost manti hai.. isiliye Riya gusse mein suicide kar liya…iske badla lene ke liye Priyanka ne tumhare jaga liya aur mere hatho se Daya ko marne ka try kiya..

Deveyana hug him tightly..

Deveyana(soft tone)- Abhi..plz mujhe galat mat smajna.. mujhe to ye sochke hi bura lag raha hai..

Abhijeet(Smile)- its okk yaar..i know tum aisa nehi ho…

Deveyana(smile)- anyways main 2 din baad Usa jaa rahi hu mere aunty ke ghar.. ab se waha hi rahungi..

Abhijeet(smile lightly)- wish you best of luck .. & both shake their hands..

Abhijeet turn & found Purvi also present there..

Deveyana(smile)-Purvi… congo yaar.. shaddi mubarako…

Purvi smile & both hug each other…

Abhijeet smile to see them & thought about their future..

….

 **The End**

 **End the chapter.. tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u all for your reviews…**

 **Thank u all for your continue supports…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


End file.
